The Kids are Alright
by prJackWalker
Summary: Tales of nostalgia and past longing with the Sinnoh conference as a background. STORIES UPDATED. NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON Advanceshipping, AshxMay, AAMayL, SatoHaru, Pearlshipping
1. A Previous Janurary

Story has been rechecked and fixed. More punctuation added and a better reading overall hopefully. I'll be doing the same to the other chapters later on. Those require more work. I hope my readers will look as this story as less of a fanfiction and more of daily stories that can happen in their lives as well.

-PRJackWalker

* * *

A Previous January- Chapter !

_I never would've thought that it'd be so easy to fool me again. I knew it was the right choice when I had made it. We had our own places to go and I bravely tipped my hat at our decisions. Sure, it's genuinely difficult to find someone who you enjoy being around but I'm not her owner. She could do whatever she pleased. I smiled and grinned at the changes all around me. As always, sighing secretly, shedding a tear in the back of my mind- as once again my friends and I parted ways._

_May was special to me, as all my friends are. I knew before that at some point we would have to say goodbye to each other. Strangely, I had grown very affectionate toward her to tell you the truth. We have always poked fun at each other every now and then. I would just like to remind you, yeah, I am a boy. I don't see what difference that really has to do with anything. May liked to point that out quite often. Girls have their own secrets I'll probably never understand. I'm just trying to be nice. You'd think she would cut me some slack, but I don't see that happening anytime soon._

_She certainly can be incredibly courageous but still pretty irritating. She could go wild over any romantic gesture she'd see. Behind closed doors, I thought that was pretty adorable. I've thought about it for awhile now, how she seemed so enthusiastic at attempting to have her own moment. I really hope she does, she deserves it. Don't we all?_

_Us together? No, we haven't had anything like that happen to us. Well the closest we have had to having one of those moments, was a long time ago in Hoenn. It was us five. Brock Max, May, Pikachu, and I. You know why I still hold it so close to me? It's the only thing I have left of her. To cherish. To love and to cry upon. I haven't let it out yet. Told anyone about it yet. I mean, I'm thinking about it. I'll see how it all feels later on._

_Yeah, she visits from time to time and I have the ribbon that we both won, but this just holds more than you'd ever know. You'd've had to have been there to really know what I mean._

Nothing more so than a lively circumstance. The ice was beginning to melt away from the branches of the trees, as spring was beginning to approach. The winter clouds still loomed over head, obstructing the bright sun from raining down upon Hoenn.

A chilling gust blew against me, as I walked down the streets of the city. My friends and I had just arrived in. I hugged my sweater tighter around me as I carried Pikachu in my arms, shielding him from the wind. I was really concerned about him; I didn't want him to get sick. I didn't want any of us getting sick.

"Pika-Pika,"

"I know buddy," I said. "I'm cold too. Don't worry we're almost there."

I looked over, Brock was walking besides me. He wrapped his brand new brown scarf a few times around his neck, shivering. Brock had just recently bought that scarf at the last town we were visiting. He came prepared. That day, I was toying with the idea of buying one as well, but we had left in such a rush to avoid the weather that I had missed my chance. Too late to feel guilty now.

Our other friends, May and Max walked behind us. Every time the wind blew I turned back to look at them. May had her arms wrapped around her brother. Max though seemed calmer than the rest of us as he stared captivatingly at his PokeNav. He certainly knew how to keep himself occupied, drawing his attention away from the cold.

My eyes drifted seemingly toward May, catching a glimpse of her. She had her eyes closed, not compressed tightly but just gently shut. Her nose and cheeks were red, matching along with the rest of her attire, standing out from her usually adorable pale face. Unexpectedly- I guess she sensed my gawking- she opened her eyes. For an instant we gazed at each other, an unfathomably silence. I uncomfortably turned my head around as quickly as I could. My face burned despite the sheerness of the climate. The breeze swayed a soft giggle through my ear, unannounced. I immediately recognized it.

"Even though it's not snowing anymore," Brock said to me. "The wind is still blowing just as hard."

I sniffled, taking a look around at my wearisome friends. I've sort of had a cold for awhile now. It just didn't seem to want to give up. My Mom always used to say to me, when I was younger, that rest and juice was always the best antidote. Unfortunately I had no time to rest, I was really behind in my training and I wanted desperately to catch up.

"How much further is the Pokémon Center Max?" I turned and asked him.

"Not much further now," Max pushed his glasses back as he escaped his sister's clutch, running up between Brock and I. "The PokeNav says its right around the corner."

"Max come back, you don't have your jacket on," His sister rushed up to his side, embracing him.

"May get off me." Max protested. "I'm fine. It isn't even that cold."

"Excuse me; I'm just trying to make sure you don't get sick."

"Man," I shook my head and ran up ahead, hoping to cut short another sibling argument. I stopped just before reaching the corner of the street. "Finally, there it is. There's the Pokémon Center guys!" I called back. Maybe I can get in some training before it snows again, I thought to myself. It's been snowing around this part of Hoenn for the last few days. On again and off again. It was due for a snowstorm anytime soon.

"Thank goodness we're here."

I looked back. May held Max by the arm and pulled him, despite his objections. Brock walked behind them, hanging on to his scarf with his hand to keep it from blowing away.

May had pulled her crimson bandanna off of her head, holding it in her hand, probably to tighten it around more; but she seemed more attentive towards the Pokémon Center. "The wind is blowing really strong to-Ahh!"

A strong burst of wind hit all of us; Pikachu pressed his head deeper into my chest, trying to protect himself from the gust. May threw her arms around Max and held him close; unfortunately she didn't hold on to her bandanna as close as she did her brother. Another gust blew on us and knocked it out of her hand

"Oh no, my bandanna!" she yelled out. It was heartbreaking the way she said it. I could hear the sadness in her voice. That bandanna must have been really special to her. Without thinking I just knew I had to get it back. I ran after it, reaching out with my unoccupied arm to try and grab it. I missed it by just a few inches, and then it got away from me. I disappointingly watched it float away

"Darn, I almost had it." It really frustrated me. I was so close. How could I've miss it?

"Pika-pi" Pikachu raised his head from my chest, and crawled up to my shoulder, gently licking my cheek.

"It's ok Pikachu; I must've been squeezing you pretty hard wasn't I?"

"Pikachu," he nodded.

"Sorry."

May ran up to my side, dropping to her knees in heartrending displeasure. She sighed heavily and fell to her hands as well. "My bandanna..." she whispered.

"May...I'm sorry..." I sighed as well, and knelt beside her. "I tried to grab it, but I couldn't ...I'm sorry."

Her hand gently brushed against mine. She smiled at me. "It's ok Ash, thanks for trying. But we have to find it; I've had that bandanna ever since I was a little girl."

"I doubt you've ever taken that thing off since then, May." Her brother teased.

"Max I'm-" I put her hand on her shoulder, catching her by surprise. May blushed and looked over at me." Ash..."

"Come on May, What are you waiting for? We have to go out and find it, don't we?" My encouragement seemed to be working. She nodded in reply and stood up.

"Right, no time for hitting you on the head Max. We have to go and find it."

"Wait you guys," Brock came and helped me to my feet; he wrapped his scarf around his neck again, after it was blown messily around his shoulders by the wind. "While you guys go and find May's bandanna, I'm going to go ahead and get a room at the Pokémon Center. It looks like there are a few people there already. "

I nodded, "Good idea Brock. We'll meet up with you once we find it alright?"

"Yeah, take care of yourselves and don't get lost ok?"

"We won't," we all replied at the same time.

"Don't worry Brock; I'll make sure they won't get lost." Max called back, "I have the PokeNav to help us get back."

"Great Max, I'll be here waiting for you guys, take care." Brock hurried inside the Pokémon Center. I felt deceived. He was inside that warm building, while we're out here in the cold. Maybe the heavens will decided to treat us with a good day. Not only will we have better luck finding May's bandanna but I can get better training in on a good day. It'd lift everyone's spirits instead of spinning them around in this flustered weather.

It was nearly impossible finding her bandanna in that immense city, especially with all the wind blowing around. The weird part was that I didn't mind putting my training on hold for the moment. Of course, I wasn't too pleased about it at first, but just looking at her, I could tell that bandanna meant a lot to her. Looking into her deep saddened eyes, gleaming in the ever forming tears as they rolled down her cheeks, falling to her thin wrist; I watched intently, as she gently rubbed it into her skin. I forgot about my own turmoil and reached out grabbing her hand.

"Cheer up May, we'll find it." I smiled at her, hoping to somehow lighten her spirits. I guess I succeeded; she gently squeezed my hand back and smiled at me. You never could've known she squeezed back, it was really, really light, but somehow I knew she did. She melted me, right there on the streets. I can't explain how I came back together. A certain kind of feeling inside me brought me to again.

"Yeah May, don't worry," Max spoke up, coming up between us and breaking our entwined fingers from being together. "We'll find it sis, besides your head still looks perfectly normal without it."

"Gee, thanks Max." She chuckled, "that really cheers me up."

"Maybe it flew into the park over there," I suggested.

The park was enormous from what Brock had told me earlier from what he had read in his travel guide book; a place where Pokémon and people could interact with each other. Half of the park was an undisturbed region of habitat, where Pokémon from all over the world lived. The ones that could migrate usually left around this time of year to warmer climates.

The other half was where people walked and appreciated the wonders Pokémon brought them. There was a museum, a carousel, and a small park for the younger kids. It was a great place to be especially in the winter time. The trees where frozen with ice hanging from their branches, and every time a drop of water dripped down them, because of the sun's warmth, it glistened and sparkled until it hit the ground.

We appreciated the sights but we continued our search; searching behind every tree and underneath every bench, even in the sky to see if it was still hovering above us.

"Do you see May's bandanna anywhere Pikachu?" I asked him, he still remained curled up in my arms.

"Pika- Pika," he shook his head.

I sighed in defeat, after awhile it seemed hopeless. One little bandanna lost in a big city, the odds were against us. But I knew we still had time; I wasn't going to give up that easy. "May, we still haven't found it but we're not-"

I was talking to myself. May wasn't behind me. "May?"

"What's wrong Ash?" Max called from out in front of me.

"Where's May?"

"Wasn't she behind you?" he asked.

"She's not anymore Max, where did she go?"

"We got to find her Ash, May! May where are you?"

"Pikachuuuuuu!" Pikachu leapt from my arms and onto my shoulder, calling out to her. "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Max and I retraced our steps through the park. Now not only had May's bandanna gone missing but she had as well. A few minutes more and I'd really begin to worry. How could I lose _her _of all people? I was so intent on finding her bandana, that I had lost track of May; I'm such an idiot I-

"Ash, there she is!"

Max was right; there she was, near the carousel. We ran up to her, out of breath and out of patience. "May, where did you go, we looked all over for you and-"

She wasn't listening to me. Her eyes were hypnotized by the carousel. "May, can you-" there was a thin smile on her face as she observed the carousel with childish curiosity.

"I haven't seen a carousel in so long." she whispered. "Oh Ash, can we go on it?" May turned to me, her eyes lighting up as If she'd just seen a toy she really, really wanted.

I was pleasantly shocked. "But May what about your bandanna?" I asked her.

"Oh, we can take a little break can't we Ash. Please?"

I sighed and agreed we could. It meant I would only get further behind in my training but I guess it was a small sacrifice we could make. "Ok May, we can go on it."

"Yippee! Let's go." She ran up ahead to the ticket booth and quickly ordered our tickets. Max and I we're left standing there in disbelief.

"I can't believe May would get so riled up over the carousel," Max shook his head, and smirked, adjusting his glasses. "That ride's for babies."

"Aw come on Max. I guess it must mean a lot to her to get to ride it again. You know I haven't ridden one of these in a long time myself..."

"Fine," sighed Max, "I'll get on with you guys."

"You guys come on!" May called to us, she had already gotten on. "I got the tickets already. The ride's about to start!"

"We're coming!" We both called to her. May handed over our tickets to the ride conductor and we climbed aboard. She went well ahead of us, circling the carousel over and over again, gazing at the variation of Pokémon that she could choose from.

"Come on Ash; help me choose a Pokémon to ride on." She called to me.

"I got this one," Max pointed to a Treeko in his running stance, and climbed on top. "All right let's go. I'm all ready."

The carousel wasn't looking too gorgeous to tell you the truth. It seemed older than we were. The paint was peeling off of some of the Pokémon where numerous kids had sat and ridden on before. Gum stuck to the bottom of the floor, blackened by everyone who had stepped on it. I sighed heavily; I wasn't too thrilled about taking May on such a depressing ride. I still had my doubts.

"Come on, you slowpoke." She ran back and quickly grabbed my arm.

I couldn't help but smile as she said that. I guess I didn't really mind as long as she was happy.

May continued pulling my arm around the carousel, looking at all the Pokémon. I guess she was looking for one that she really liked. Finally she settled an old white, fierce Ponyta, its blazing woodened hair flowing, almost as if at any moment it would jump and run off. I knew the ride was about to start, so I took the seat next to her on this poor beat up Pikachu. Pikachu, on the other hand, excitingly cheered as I had chosen him to ride.

"Pika! Pika-pi!"

"That's right, I choose you, buddy." I pulled him off my shoulder and hugged him, our cheeks pressing up against one another's.

The ride took off just as I had sat down. The chilling breeze blew against our faces. I wasn't feeling so excellent; I felt that cold coming on sometime later. The sniffling that I had for the past few days came back to me strongly and suddenly.

May meanwhile, couldn't keep a smile off her face. Her head spun as she kept gazing around as we rode. Gently moving, watching as the world spun around us. "I remember when I was younger, I used to loved these things" she said.

"So did I," I admitted. "But to tell you the truth, I never really liked sitting on the Ponyta's." I said slyly.

"I did, I loved to." She ignored my sarcasm and continued her transient flashback. "Only if it was the one that I liked though would I ride on it. But sometimes I just sat on the benches." She laughed, as she always did.

Her laugh was special to me. It really was. It wasn't as annoying as some other laughs that you hear. Some girls had a nice smile and a rotten laugh. The little things I guess made much more of an impression on me than anything else. It was a soothing type of laugh. The kind that really warmed you up. I enjoyed hearing her be happy; it sometimes, almost made me fall in love with her. It really did.

I nodded in response to what she had said. "Yeah, I did too. I always just wanted to sit by myself on those benches. But whenever I tried there would be a couple sitting there in each other's arms. I guess it must have gotten into my mind somehow that you could only sit there if you were with someone else." I shrugged.

The carousels usually had a decorative bench for the romantic couples who would rather sit next to each other than on the Pokémon. I felt really bad, almost as if denying a part of myself whenever I looked at an empty bench on a carousel. Whenever I looked at the benches, I never once could imagine myself sitting there with someone else. I imagined if I sat there by myself I would look like a desperate boy just waiting. Waiting for something, not any specific thing but just sitting there waiting.

May's face twisted as we continued to converse. "Me too, I thought it wasn't fair. I got my cousin to go on with me and we went on the benches, it was nice. I stared at the world as it spun past; I watched what others were doing."

By this point I had really started to ache for her. Never had I met someone who had this much in common with me. It wasn't any specific thing or interest but mutual feeling. Had I never suggested we come here, I might have missed this all. I knew I would eventually miss this moment again someday but as we sat on our Pokémon, I just couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I never did sit on a bench. I was an only child and no one ever came to visit. We lived far away from everyone." I laughed. It came out irregular and I regretted having laughed in the first place but I continued. "And by the time I did have someone, I out grew it and the thought hadn't crossed my mind until now."

She sat and thought about it for awhile. She was really quiet. At times I wished she would say something because my sniffling had really started to annoy me. I couldn't have looked too cool at that moment.

May then suddenly smiled and jumped up. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Well, come on! Let's go sit on the benches!"

She ran off into one of the nearby benches and sat down, dangling her legs off the carousel a bit, humming as she did so. I sat there astounded at her spontaneous answer. "Um sure...Wait for me." Managing to catch my senses, I ran off to the bench and sat down next to her. Pikachu was nestled in my arm; his eyes peeked out, watching the bewildered sights only made possible by the ride.

"Is it different than on the Pokémon?" She asked me.

"Oh, it's very d-different -" I said. I don't quite remember the reason why I was speaking in that manner. Whether it was the fascination of sitting on the benches or the enchantment of sitting next to her. I choose not to question the matter. "-Kind of, w-well I don't know."

"Hard to describe?" She asked. A thin smile appeared on her face as I looked at her.

"Yeah," I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm glad I did manage to sit on one finally."

"I'm glad you finally got the opportunity and that you're able to experience something new, Ash".

"Thanks to you," I replied.

"You know, I bet my Eevee would really like this," she said, pulling out one of her Pokeballs. "Come on out Eevee."

"Vee..." she yawned. Eevee must've been sleeping in her Pokeball. Pikachu's ears perked up, brushing against my arm.

"Pi?" He jumped off my arm and sat next to Eevee. "Pika- pika-pi- Pikachu."

"Vee, Eevee."

Those two seemed to be really close. About as close as she and I were, perhaps closer. I watched them for awhile; Pikachu seemed like quite the conversationalist. Every time he spoke Eevee seemed to giggle. Once in awhile a small breeze blew across them and Eevee shivered. More times than Pikachu did. What surprised me was that Eevee stood up and cuddled next to Pikachu and Pikachu gently placed his arm around her. That's my buddy. I looked over at May and strangely I had the intentions of doing the same

But I noticed something behind her. Carved into the worn out bench were names, thousands of them. Each of them carved into the bench, a couple had an entire heart drawn around them. Others had Xs and Os and small pictures. I couldn't stand to see the names anymore it was too discouraging.

"So many people carved their names into this." I whispered.

May raised her eyes to meet my own and looked down where my fingers were carefully tracing over the markings. "It's their way of remembering the first time they rode here," She said.

"I wish we could put our names on it, but I don't really want to cause more damage to the carousel. It should stay here forever so everyone can enjoy it."

"Great idea As-s-s-h-h-h," She was shivering, the wind blew much more forcefully compared to being on the ground. "Oh I love the ride, but it's so cold here."

More and more with each passing turn, she inched closer to my open arm. Like Pokémon-like trainer, she had the curiosity of doing the same as had Eevee with Pikachu. Her eyes occasionally met with mine again. Whether the cold had frozen me in place or her gaze had,_I couldn't move then. Every time she did look at me her eyes said," If I shiver keep me warm." I decided to do just that. Well, I didn't decide, I just let her as she moved closer. I let her and didn't protest. Not even when she laid her head on my shoulder or when she reached up and grabbed my hand and pulled my arm around her._We stayed like that until the end of the ride.

That ride ended much faster than I had wanted it- well much faster than I expected it to. Before long everyone was jumping off. A few moms helped their kids off as they spoke of a coming snowstorm.

May smiled and squeezed my hand again as she stood up. A real light squeeze as before, that was her specialty. "I had so much fun." She said.

"I did too May."

"Hey Ash, May" Max walked up to us, and embraced his sister, "That ride was so cold but I loved it."

"Come on let's get off and get some hot chocolate, okay Max?" she suggested.

"Okay," he happily agree.

"Awesome, come on Eevee," May awoke the two Pokémon from their comfortable slumber. Pikachu looked down, as Eevee looked back up to him.

"Pika-chu" He said nervously scratching his head.

"Vee," she leaned forward and licked his cheek, before jumping into May's arms.

"Did you enjoy the ride Eevee?" She asked, petting her on the head.

"Vee, Eevee"

"That's great, let's go get some hot chocolate to warm us up."

Just as I had left my seat, I started back and curiosity got the best of me. Gently, with my fingers, I scratched off the paint from the bench. I had finished the heart surrounding the first two letters of her name: "MA" written. The white paint lightly curled and glided to the floor. This would be my little secret, I thought. Like everyone else who had written here before I did.

"Ash, come on!"

I looked up and saw them waiting just past the bottom of the stairs. "Uh, I'm coming May," I called back. I picked up Pikachu and jumped down to her side, and I could see what I had written. All I had managed was just that heart, "MA", and a plus sign in between. Although I didn't notice it at the time, I felt embarrassed and regretted having carved it in the first place.

"Did you enjoy the ride Max?" I asked him.

He looked at me with cheerfulness in his eyes. "Yeah, can we go on again?"

"Max I thought you said that this ride was for babies," May spoke up.

"Uh, well I changed my mind okay."

I smiled, "You guys go get your hot chocolate while I go buy the tickets okay?"

"Okay, we'll be right back Ash." May said to me, before hurrying off to the hot chocolate stand not too far away.

As I walked back to the ticket counter, I sneezed. It hurt my throat a lot. My hands ached, as they were red and chapped. I had forgotten my gloves back at the Pokémon Center at the last town - I was forgetting a lot of things nowadays- even though they did expose my fingers. They still would've helped a great deal.

"Pika-pi"

Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder, brushing his tail against my cheek. I guess he grew tired of my arms. He nestled into my shoulder; amazingly, he has always kept me warm wherever we went.

"Did you enjoy the ride, buddy?"

"Pika-pika, Pikachu"

"I enjoyed it too, more than I thought I would. I guess there are some things you just never out grow, huh?"

"Pikachu?"

"What makes you say that?" I looked at him; he had a serious look on his face. I paid for the tickets and walked back toward May and Max.

"Pikachu, pika-pika-pi"

"I was cold, I'm sure she was too, that's why I-"

"Pikachu?"

"Y-yeah that was the only reason why Pikachu."

May ran up to my side, in her hand was a nice hot steamy cup of hot chocolate, while on her shoulder Eevee was curled up. "That was fun wasn't it Ash?"

"Yeah, it's amazing. I thought I grew out of it, but turns out I really missed it."

"Yeah," she sighed, looking down at the dark pool of chocolate in her cup. "I...This time around...it wasn't like the last time. This time it was special."

"Yeah, it really was...Oh uh May, I got the tickets for the next ride."

"Awesome," Max walked in between us again; sipping cheerfully his hot chocolate, leaving a russet colored moustache on his lips. "Let's go now."

"Max," She giggled, "Since when did you have facial hair?"

"Hmm," He looked down surprised and quickly licked it off. "There I got it."

"A moustache doesn't look too bad on you Max," I said to him. "Here are your guys' tickets."

"Wait, aren't you riding too Ash?" May asked me.

"Nah I'll be fine, besides someone's got to hold on to your hot chocolate for you."

"Well if you sure, be careful ok." She handed me her and Max's cups and I handed them their tickets.

"I'll be fine May; hot chocolate isn't too hard to control." She sighed as I laughed. I knew what she had meant. The snowstorm would hit any minute now and she didn't want me to freeze.

"Ha ha, very funny Ash Ketchum"

"Yeah, I'm hilarious; now hurry up the ride's about to start. I'll be waiting right here for you two, okay?" She nodded and they both ran up the stairs back on to the carousel. Max this time picked out a Tailow and jumped on. He stretched out his arms courageously to the side, preparing to fly. May, on the other hand, stuck with her first choice, her beloved Ponyta.

"Pika-pi?"

"What is it Pikachu?" Pikachu has pointing down to the cups of hot chocolate, and shivering, demonstrating to me he was cold. "You want a cup of hot chocolate too?"

"Pikachu" he nodded.

"Ok, let's go Pikachu."

As we walked back, Pikachu proudly held his hot chocolate, taking short sips every now and then. "How's your hot chocolate Pikachu," I asked him. "Good?"

"Pikachu- Pika-pi."

"You're welcome buddy." We sat back down on the benches surrounding the carousel. May and Max laughed as they rode on their Pokémon.

They smiled and waved to me as they spun around; I smiled happily and waved back to them. This time as they did, something else caught my eye. At first I thought it was a sheet of paper or a flyer that had blown in and caught itself on my leg. But as I picked it up, I realized it wasn't what I thought it was. It was May's bandanna.

I jumped out of my seat and ran toward the carousel, waving the bandanna in my hand. Another strong wind could've sent it back in to the midst of the city, but I couldn't have cared, I was so happy and I knew May was going to be as well. "May, look I-"

"Wee, this is so much fun Max!" She laughed happily, her brunette hair flowing in the winter gusts, the snowflakes gently caressing her as they flowed and entwined through her.

I walked back to the bench and sat back down. It was then that I truly realized that it was snowing. I must've been mystified. I know this is going to be the hardest part of this entire story, But I have to tell someone I can't tell her how I feel. Yes, I do like her. I'm not afraid of how she will feel in return or if she perhaps likes me as well. It's just I love what we already have, our close friendship, the casual hints and jokes about each other, even our bickering I find to be entertaining and fun. If I tell her how I feel and bring love into this, it all might change. We might not focus on what's really important

She's still growing and getting better and better each day. I know May messes up sometimes, I want to be there to help her to continue. The same thing goes for me. While I motivate her and lend her a hand now and then she holds me back to keep me from losing my head. My fist clenches sometimes when it really shouldn't. When May puts her hand on my shoulder, she cracks it open before I use it and lose my cool. No one has ever calmed me in a way where I don't mumble under my breath things that I don't want them to hear.

So, I know the risk I'm taking. The risk of possibly losing her to someone else but at least I can still say to whomever Ill say, "You may have the most astounding and amazing person anyone could ever have. But you'll never have what we have: a close friendship unlike any other. Something that goes beyond the word and titles we put on ourselves. This is something more.

I still held her bandanna. I neatly folded it and just held it between my hands; it was warm, so warm, despite it being out in the cold. Poor thing. I gently cradle it; pretending it was an injured Pokémon who was lost. I smiled; my imagination was as hard working as ever.

It really started to snow, almost a blizzard as I sat there. All the while my sniffles were going crazy. I couldn't control them anymore. Everyone soon left the park and the carousel operator was the only one still out there with us. The snow really started to pile on my head. My nose turned red and my lips were sore. I still sat there on the bench watching May ride on her Ponyta. A veil of fog had settled in and it looked as though she was floating in mid air. The snow blew in my face harder as I still sat on that desolate bench, but I never left, never looked away. Pikachu finished his hot chocolate and he took his place between my arms again. Their hot chocolate cups were frozen then and there, and I completely forgot about them.

That night, the lake in the middle of the park froze out; the next morning I heard the laughter of the kids skating, and the chirping of the Pidgey as they left for the south.

As we walked home that night, May was smiling the whole time. "May uh...you know we never found your bandanna." I told her.

Max looked up at me, his eyes wide open "That's right! Oh man, it's too dark to try and look for it now." He said, outwardly disappointed.

"Hey Max, since where you so keen on helping me find my bandanna?" she asked, a brilliant smirk on her face.

"Uh cause," Max hesitated, searching for an answer "I'm just used to you wearing it all the time, I miss it, I guess."

Max distastefully crossed his arms on his chest, looking away from us with his eyes closed. May looked at me, and smiled for my approval. Without hesitation, she ran up and hugged her brother from behind, lifting him up from the ground.

"Oh come on May, Put me down!"

"Sheesh, I'm just showing a little bit of caring Max."

May was taking the losing of her head accessory really well, I wondered what was up.

"You really don't mind May? I know you were pretty attached to your bandanna."

"It's alright Ash, I'm sure I could find another one soon, and who knows," she giggled. "Maybe it'll help someone else out more than me."

May giggled again, this time looking toward me "Come on Ash, I'm so energetic right now. I'll race you guys to the Pokémon center!"

Max laughed and ran behind his sister, shouting "You're not gonna win this time May!"

Just then I thought to myself_, Is it just me or does May know something I don't? I'll have plenty of time to ponder this later; right now I've got a race to win._ "Hey no fair, you guys got a head start!"

"Pika Pika"

"Vee, Vee" Eevee smiled and waved as Pikachu and I ran to catch up to them.

As we ran up ahead to catch up to our friends, I stuck my hand in my pocket. My fingers protecting the object which now would benefit me. In keeping this memory of infiniteness alive. Sure I got back to my training later, much later on account of the cold I'd gotten, but work can wait, especially knowing that these kinds of moments are here and kept so closely to our estranged hearts.


	2. February 3rd

February 3rd- Chapter Two /tüh-hoo/; _n_, _pl, stry chptr nme_:

It might have been just the perfect night. Not much of a peculiar evening to be quite honest. Years had passed since his original departure from Kanto. Ash Ketchum had matured so much during that time; new found goals and new found interests. Her friendship, possessions and memories they'd shared had reminded him every day. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to tell her how he felt about her. Miraculously, perhaps she felt the same way as he did at the moment.

He stood now, just out of reach from the light of the campfire. With the tips of his fingers, he lightly held the brim of his hat. A small grin was built upon his face. Every now and then, he took some time off to himself, away from the anxiety and distress his battles sometimes provided. No peculiar thing was on his mind at the moment. The realm of sub conscious thoughts that at times plagued his imagination was anything but horrid right now. A fantastic mood stood poised on his shoulders. In other words, nothing could upset him now. Despite the ambiance and persistence of those thoughts, it couldn't be done.

Ash brushed back his hair with the palm of his hand and placed his hat back on his head. He turned the brim backwards slightly towards his ear. The wind blew calmly through his slightly protruding ends of hair that hung from the bottom of his hat. He uncaringly placed his hands in his jeans pockets; his mind was set on finding something in there. Something obvious and yet at the same time he knew that his mannerisms were odd. Distraught over not finding his belonging, he sadly turned away, gently kicking the tree on which he leaned upon before.

Ash walked back toward the campsite, the lingering thoughts still clouded his mind. Against his thigh, he felt his fingers moving ever so slightly on their own, searching for what they still longed to find in the emptiness of his pocket. The wind blew harder against him as he walked faster. His hat balanced now on the top of his head, his fingers persistently continued searching. Ash closed his eyes hoping to shield off the incoming breeze but instead he managed to find just exactly what he was looking for, what he had forgotten wasn't in his pocket.

His contemplative frame of mind was interrupted as he nearly walked into the inferno of their campfire. Ash stumbled off to the side, his captured arm breaking his fall. He managed to hold in his outburst of pain so not to wake his friends. Brock and Dawn were sleeping, often he himself wondered why he couldn't get to sleep as quickly as he used to. As he pulled his crushed hand out of his pocket, Ash noticed that it had developed a bruise and his stomach was developing hunger. Knowing he wasn't a very good cook and not wanting to wake his friends for a midnight snack, Ash decided to start on his way toward the Pokémon center. Savoring the food he hoped to indulge in.

"Pika-Pi?"

Ash turned as his eyes adjusted to faint fire behind him from the dyed blackness of the night. "Pikachu," He whispered "Are you up?"

"Pikachu-Pika"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was-"His voice cut off there, the reason being either Pikachu jumping so unexpectedly to his shoulder or whether he couldn't mention why he so hysterically fell into the fire. "-I was just thinking about something."

"Pika-Pi Pikachu?"

Ash continued on his way, but stopped for a moment as he heard his friend say- what he contemplated so often he _would_ say. Though it was undeniable to him, Ash still at times couldn't bear to bring up the subject. Not at the risk of actually sounding quixotic but once again knowing the generic topic of what 'could have been'. His head bent down towards the ground, hiding his revealing expression.

"No Pikachu, I'm sure that's not the reason why."

"Pika?"

"Yes of course I'm...Sure." 'Sure' was an undermining, a brisk seclusion from the conversation. Over the period of time it would begin to slowly erode at him. The foremost reason for the evasion was he couldn't once imagine what had happened to happen to him again, not even at the closing of a door but the opening of a window. "You ask too many questions, you know that Pikachu."

"Piiika-ka-ka-ka, Pika-Pi, Pikachu"

He chuckled. "No harm in asking I guess."

The Pokémon Center wasn't very far off. Ash arrived at his destination sooner than he had expected. Pikachu had fallen sound asleep upon his shoulder. As he walked in, Ash failed to recognize the girl that stood beside him at the entrance. She had her back turned so we couldn't blame him. However she recognized him immediately, she giggled and walked behind him following him inside, hoping not to be discovered immediately. Her red bandanna ends bobbed as she hurried along.

It wasn't too late to be honest. Ash was usually asleep by this time, yet sleep was still a secluded consideration which had not managed to catch up to him for some time. Hunger, on the other hand was a stronger emotion at this moment.

The food was still out; he was relieved at this fact. His stomach grumbled slightly as he served himself on the glimmering crystal plate he grabbed. The aroma soothingly stroked them both, waking them fully from their midnight wandering. Pikachu awoke, graciously beaming with excitement at the variation of the garland created food spread across the tables.

"Chaaa," He whispered quietly.

"Finally," he said. "Why did I skip out on Brock's meal, Pikachu? I really wish I didn't." He thought about that evening's supper and how he had refused to eat, citing that he wasn't feeling well and that his stomach hurt. Ash wasn't lying. He felt anxious and had a need to accomplish something; he just didn't have a clue as to what.

No one else but him was there. Ash looked around, not moving his hands from his plate. Nurse Joy was behind the front desk, enthusiastic as ever. Her cherry pink hair fell across her face as her eyes demonstrated a jaded expression.

Another Pokémon trainer sat at a table, a half eaten sandwich lay in front of him. His Raichu was asleep on his lap; his hand stroked his head kindly as he slept peacefully. Seeing them, made Ash think of his own Pikachu, his best friend. He kindly petted his head, assuring him of the security he was providing.

The Pokémon Center was now solace and silent. Not as it had been a few hours ago. Never had they seen so many trainers here as they had that evening. The Sinnoh Pokémon League drew near in the upcoming weeks, that attributed to the over crowdedness and its excuse for being open late. Ash had been training hard with his own Pokémon. He was anything but worried. He confided in the best of his abilities and his Pokémon. Still one couldn't help but wonder. Of course all of his friends would be there to cheer him on- almost all of his friends.

"I just hope dinner can make me feel bet-"

His eyes went dark. Someone from behind had blind folded him. At first who wouldn't be panicked in this situation, his eagerness flooded away and he merely chuckled at it. He figured out, that that someone couldn't be taller than him, feeling that the unstable object hadn't fully covered his entire range of vision. Also that this person couldn't be a man, no guy could have had that high toned of a voice and could giggle in the manner that she had.

Finally his invader spoke, "Guess who, Ashy?"

"Pika-Pika!"

A smile progressively appeared on his edge. "M-May is that you?"

The bandana fell from his eyes and was hastily returned to its owners head, tied back into its memorable manner. "Hi." May grinned happily. Pikachu wasted no time in greeting his old friend, jumping to her shoulder and nestling against her cheek.

She giggled blissfully, "I'm happy to see you too Pikachu" her hand graciously welcoming him, with kind hearted strokes beneath his chin. Ash couldn't help but be envious and coveted so longingly to be in the position his friend was. His hand uneasily rubbed his chin discreetly, before letting loose the words he had wanted to say.

"May, It's so great to see you."

"It's about time you said something Ash." May said, smiling at him before rushing over and throwing herself upon him, in a sociable way no less. She hugged him with all the vitality that accumulated since their last encounter at the Wallace Cup.

Ash awkwardly stood a few seconds, breathing in her hug. In a strange manner which I'm sure has happened to most everyone, as the mind's incredible talent of thought reproduction; Ash wondered if this visit would end as many have before, unwearyingly distracted by the vast happiness of his friends and their presence. His sole wish was not to alternate anything but to augment this visit and tell her his emotions without disruption. Things had happened, enough to change his mind. He was sure this time, sure enough anyways.

His arms came around the small of her back, her hair gently ushering in around his hands, holding her close to him, her chest pressing lightly against his. Every time they exhaled, their warmness illuminated his being as did his own breathing did to her. Only a secluded sense of euphoria arises during certain moments of our lives, where and how we choose to go looking for them and how to use them is our own preference. Ash keenly had already made his without regrets.

"May, I didn't know you were going to come back so soon."

"What do you mean Ash?" She asked, looking up at him. His eyes stared back into hers, mesmerized for a few moments.

"It's a surprise to me. You didn't call or anything-" Ash stopped speaking, looking down to study his paces as he walked toward an empty sofa nearby, matching the fine wall printing colors; A merge of white lilies and blossoming emeralds in the early mornings. A carefully chosen color scheme, calming yet metaphoric. He sat down, bewildered, his chin in his hands.

May placed her hand on his shoulder. "Didn't you get my letter Ash?"

He looked up at her, his face blank with indecision. "No I can't say that I did." Sighing, May let her arm fall from his shoulder.

"Oh," she said.

She staggered across the room and sat on an armchair across from him. May lifted her leg over her knee while the palm of her hand supported her cheek. Her lips twisted in deep seclusion. "I could have sworn I sent that letter."

"What was in it?" he asked. Ash moved forward arching his back toward her. He seemed deeply interested on the contents of the misplaced letter.

May's eyes circled toward his direction and glanced at him. An attractive smile appeared on her lips as she scoffed at the idea. "Oh just things, how I was doing, conversation starters, thoughts I had at the time. Dawn told me you had won your eighth badge and that you guys were already on your way towards the Sinnoh Pokémon league. It was a pretty long letter actually."

"How long was it?"

"About eight pages,"

Ash's eyes opened extensively, an astonished look appeared on his face. "Eight pages?"

May abruptly let her leg drop to the floor, her hands that held her once pale face fell to her lap. No longer was it pale but had reddened, standing out from her usual facial features. Ash smiled, he had become quite used to seeing this predicament. He took comfort in seeing May blush on more than one occasion.

"I had so much to tell you, and I didn't know how long it would take you to reply back or for me to get here. I tried to put everything that was on my mind-"

Her mouth dangled open, as if she had more to say. Her mouth unexpectedly became desiccated, the phrase was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't bring herself to finish what she had started.

Ash's head tilted watching curiously at her humorous expression. His head slanted to the side, almost as if to see if he could come across the description she was looking for. May shook her head furiously, hoping that it would somehow eradicate her vague but apparent memory she had tried to comprehend unaccountable times before.

"It's nothing Ash, "She finally managed to say "J-just something I wrote, I _thoug_ht I wrote. But I didn't. I'm sure of it."

"Um," Ash hesitated to bring forth the matter. He finally understood what she was trying to say. Something that probably hadn't crossed her mind for the longest time yet still didn't abscond from her.

"Is it about..." he started.

May lips twisted, her eyes trying to divert his gaze but still managing to find their way up to his. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Kinda," he said. He had let his words loose before he realized the topic of which they we're talking about. May had revealed similar feelings for him hadn't she? That was what they had shared before hadn't they? Then why was he feeling so down? Ash realized she didn't want to start the evening with such a topic. His faced flushed as he immediately tried to change the subject. "Uh, well..."

"Yes Ash?" May's inquisitiveness for her expectations fretfully kneaded her thoughts. She leaned forward unexpectedly smiling.

"Well, I was just about to have dinner, would you like anything?" Ash stood up half way, convincingly swaying his hand in the course of the food. May leaned back in her seat, disappointed but convinced as well.

"Well..." May hesitated, her hands moving uncontrollably over each other "If you don't mind, could you get me a glass of milk please, if it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all May, I'd be glad too." Ash smiled and began to stroll toward the beverage counter. A favorable happiness reflected in his step.

May raised her head, watching him as he walked away. In the reflection of the light and the blush on her cheeks, May look a trifle hot where she was sitting. Moisture perspired on her forehead, and began to set in her palms beneath her gloves; gracefully she removed them from her hands.

Ash was perplexed by May's undemanding order. Usually they'd ravish in more of a gluttonous behavior when they were together, with all the fun involved. He was hoping he could share those past memories once more. As he filled his plate, a sense of guilt came over him. He quickly doubled on most of his order, in case May would suddenly get hungry.

May unconditionally placed her gloves into her pack around her waist, as she did so; her PokeDex fell to the ground. Hastily, she bent over and picked it up, her eyes darted from person to person, surveying cautiously, studying to see if anyone had heard the loud noise she made; hoping not to draw needless attention to herself. Seeing no one looking, May zipped up her pack and positioned her back closer to the chair. Her eyes closed for a moment and without delay opened once more. Pikachu was now nestled in between her arms. He was incredibly happy to see her again. May smiled and gently scratched him behind his ears.

Ash was returning from the bars, a glass of milk in one hand and a plate mound with food, messily adorned in an insatiable familiar manner in the other.

He took a seat at the table. May stood up and joined him, taking the seat across from him. "Here's your glass of milk May." He said handing her the small glass.

"Thanks Ash," she said taking a sip.

Ash took a bite of his hamburger on his plate; he could see that May was gawking at his French fries. He smiled, pushing the plate closer to her. She smiled and reached for a French fry, eating it contently.

"I see you found you bandanna." He said, acknowledging she had on a different bandanna than last time. "The other one was green."

"Yeah, but red's still my favorite color. " she said running her hand across her head and down to her hair, "Actually this is my new one I had at home, we never found my old one remember?"

"Yeah, you lost it that day when were at that snowy gigantic city." Ash chuckled nervously, "That was a great day wasn't it?"

"Pika," Pikachu spoke up.

"You had fun that day too, didn't you Pikachu?" she smiled.

Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu, pika-pika."

He smiled, "Hey May, you seem awfully nervous tonight. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ash," she shook her head nervously. "But could I ask you something?"

"What is it May?"

"Why didn't you write to me? I know you didn't get my letter before but...why didn't you still?"

"I-uh..." He wasn't prepared for the magnitude of her question. Why _hadn't_ he written to her? He wanted to and he knew that she wanted to hear from him but, why hadn't he? He wasn't _too _distracted. His training with Dawn had been a handful but nothing that they couldn't manage. "I...I don't know May."

His answer came as unexpected to her as her question did to him. _What does he mean he doesn't know? Why couldn't he have written to me first?_ His unknowing, proved to be her breaking point. "In all of this time you hadn't written to me Ash, why not? How could you say you don't know?"

"May I-"

"I mean, you have the time, I know you do. Why couldn't you have just written to me or called me once. You know how I feel about you, you're my close friend and you've always been there for me. But it seems as though you don't want to hear from me anymore. You know if you didn't want me to see you anymore you should have just told me. Ignoring your friends is even worse than not seeing them. Even at the Wallace Cup, you were so nervous when I said I was coming. I missed you, you know. .."

Her voice ran out of vigor at that point. She had been speaking with such a force between them, nobody else noticed, but it blew them both away.

May raised he glass back to her lips and took another drink, finishing the rest of her milk. She looked back at him, he wasn't moving nor speaking. His chest gently heaved from his breathing and his eyes were slightly watered.

_Oh no_, she thought, _I shouldn't have been so harsh with him. _

"Ash..." she whispered.

"Do you want me to take that up for you?"

May looked down where Ash's eyes were pointing. It was to her empty glass. He hoped this distraction could save him from further cruel admonishment.

May realized his rebuttal, but she couldn't blame him at heart. She was irritated, but only because she longed to hear from him. May secretly smiled. She knew that the Ash she had come to know would be indifferent to her allusions. She would just have to keep trying wouldn't she? Nudge him in the shoulder every time the subject came up. But for now, May owed him something, something that she deeply meant.

"Ash...I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"May, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't've...I should've written to you."

"Ash," May spoke softly; an incoherent sorrow loomed in her voice. "Do you like me?"

Ash was taken by surprise, countless times as he was by her. He studied her face carefully looking for some sign to her thoughts. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you like me, I mean do you consider me a true friend and not just because you think your obliged too?"

Ash mouth was slightly hanging open in awe, twitching before he finally spoke. "May, I think of you as a true friend. I may have met a lot of people on my travels but you, you hold an special place in my heart, you're unique and I wouldn't feel obliged to like you, because I already do."

May's head drifted downward, a shy smile lit on her face. "I-I'm really sorry I yelled at you Ash. I just wanted to hear you say that."

"May are you ok? You look pale and you're...sweating."

"Um...I just haven't been feeling too good that's all."

"Oh," He sighed. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Yeah I'm staying here, remember I...oh right, you didn't get the letter." She laughed uneasily. "Well, I'm staying here at the Pokémon Center."

"Oh ok, I guess you got here earlier than I thought. Brock, Dawn and I are camping out. I'd better head back, just in case they wake up, I wouldn't want them to worry."

"Ok Ash," she smiled "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." May stood from her chair, hugging Pikachu; he melted into her arms as she pressed her cheek against his.

"Chaaa" he said affectionately.

"How cute," she thought. "You'd better get back to Ash Pikachu,"

"Pika-Pika"

"I'm sure Pikachu wouldn't mind sleeping over with you tonight May, I know he'll probably want to see Glaceon again." He chuckled.

"Really Ash?"

"Yeah, it's ok, I'm sure Pikachu won't mind at all," Ash bent down patting his friend on the head gently. He took his eyes of him for a second, as they traveled upward to May; across her chest, over her shoulder and studying her eyes_. I hope Pikachu doesn't reveal too much about all of this. But I think he'll be a little preoccupied with- _

Suddenly, something unusual caught his eye. The darkness of the night illuminated by the bright yellow light of the moon shone through the nearby window behind her. It really was a beautiful night; unlike any other he had seen before. _This would make a good opportunity wouldn't it?_ He thought he'd finally be able to express his feelings and maybe hers as well. He had his information and this time, he was ready.

This was unlike him at all. An old feeling came upon him and he couldn't help acting out of his usual norm.

"Hey May...Do you want to come with me outside?"

"Outside," she said with an innocent tone in her voice "why outside?"

"Let's go outside for a minute May. I heard there's a full moon out tonight."

During the day, the sun is bright in Sunnyshore but during the night, the moon shone its cool comforting yellow light over the city. With its enormous solar panels, the stars and moon weren't really visible from the city. Only on the coast were they visible. Just past Pokémon rock, near the sea and foaming mist floating above the surface.

"Sure Ash, I'll go with you." She smiled. Pikachu jumped from May's arms to her shoulder. Ash reached out and serenely took hold of her hand; she stood up, following him outside.

Together, their eyes never leaving each other's serene smiles, pushed the doors of the Pokémon Center open and walked out to the gravel paved streets of Sunnyshore. The hours of darkness sure were mystifying. The soaring solar panels roads created illusions of shadows on the streets below.

Ash looked all around him as the night created another sense of the city, another entirely beautiful world. May noticed he was distracted; she crept up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder but ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, laughing as he turned and ran in May's direction.

She giggled happily. "Come on I'll race you to the coastline over there Ash."

They raced down the streets, as the pebbles leapt and soared beneath their shoes, the streetlights guiding their search to find true emotion. Laughing happily, May kept turning around to watch him as he frantically tried to catch up to her.

But as she turned around again, May came to a stop just before reaching Pokémon rock. In the distant place above the head of the Munchlax carved in stone, was the shimmering evening yellow moon.

"The moon looks so beautiful tonight," she whispered. May walked around the massive Pokémon monument, to have a better look at the sky. The crashing waves of the nearby ocean hummed and pulsated on the beach nearby where they concluded; where May stood upon observing the mystical stars of the night sky. And they were all yellow. "I've never been able to see the moon this big...anywhere."

"Neither have I." Ash said, having managed to catch up with the captivated young girl. "You know what May?"

"What Ash?" May was still preoccupied with sidereal possession, reading the manuscript of the night sky. His words were just as casual as the flow of the wind or the waves of the ocean.

"I bet you could see it even better from up there."

May looked up where Ash's eyes had landed. A massive tree stood behind them reaching its arms toward the night sky. Brand new seedlings were sprouting from its branches; Green little blossoms, shyly hiding behind their mature leaf partners on the brushwood. His words hadn't fallen to the ground this time.

"Up there Ash, but isn't it a little high?"

"Nah, come on May it isn't very high. Trees always have the best views."

_That's Ash for you_ she thought. A human Aipom as Brock called him once. Shrugging her shoulders informally, she agreed "Ok Ash, are you going...first?"

Ash wasn't by her side any longer. She turned to both of her sides. "Ash?" she called out. The freezing air blew, as she shivered in bitter alarm.

"May, I'm right here." Ash poked his head from behind the tree. She blinked in disbelief; her eyes stared at him, before her face withered into a frown.

"Ash, you jerk. You scared me, I thought you had-"

"Left you behind?"

She blushed, not wanting to reveal her true demeanor. "Maybe..." Looking up at the tree, in a hastily thought of endeavor; she noticed just how towering it unexpectedly got. _Had it been this tall before?_ She thought. She stepped back whimpering silently in dread. "Ash, I don't think I can climb it."

"Why May, are you scared?" he asked.

"No!" she replied angrily, "Just a little, maybe." She said calmly this time.

"Don't worry, I was looking around and I found the easiest spot on the tree to climb; besides I'll be here to help you." He smiled.

"Ok, I trust you Ash." She blushed again. "Right, let do this." May stepped up confidently towards the tree and reached up above her head for the closest branch. Her leg reached up to the trunk, the bottom of her shoe gripping the bark. "Um, which one do I grab onto next Ash?" she could feel her fingers start to slip from the slender branch.

Following her path, Ash scaled down and swung around the tree and around her; one hand scarcely on her waist and the other on a branch on the other side of the tree, helping her stay in place with his own body. "Just grab that branch next to your wrist May"

"Alright, I've got it A-AHHH!" She made a brave grasp for the distant branch, but missed. In her attempt, her already loosened grip on the tree slipped underneath her.

"May, Ouch!"

Her breathing relaxed as she discovered that she wasn't on the ground. May blinked and looked around her. Ash had held his ground or more specific his branches and the trunk of the tree tightly. She had fallen in between his arms, landing forcefully onto his chest. At first instance she looked at him as he coughed from the ache of her shoulder and elbow, but winningly and secretively moved closer to him, absorbing his presence.

"Ash I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine May, are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. Looking down, gently she rubbed her leg, whimpering as she did. "I have a small cut on my leg. I must've gotten it when I fell."

Ash tilted his head; his eyes narrowed as he noticed a small red cut on her leg. The crimson graze stood out from the mellow skin on her leg, just as when her cheeks blushed delightfully on her face.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it once we get up there?"

"Sure Ash, if you really want to."

"Just try not to put so much pressure on it if it really hurts."

"I think I'll be fine Ash, thanks "she giggled.

"Ok, grab that branch I was telling you- can you reach it?" May was struggling to reach the upper branches. Ash noticed it was just a few feet away from the haven he had discovered on the tree; where they could both stand peacefully without worry.

"Not really Ash, could you help me a- "Ash without uncertainty, place his hands on her waist, giving her an astonishing boost. Higher than the branch she was intended to grab. "T-thanks for the boost Ash,"

"You're welcome" Ash joined in next to her, in the comfy spot they had found. He leaned against the tree, sighing as he stared up at the yellow moon. May sat next to him on the supporting branch as she dangled her legs playfully in the air.

Once again, it was they, by themselves. Watching the world from the point on which they stood. She, comfortably position herself in his secure arms, her cheek pressing against his shoulder, high in a tree, another place to carve two letters and a plus sign.

On the distant horizon where the sun would rise in a few hours, a glimmering hum approached the cliff sided beach of Sunnyshore. February was the time of the Illumise and Volbeat mating period. The eager Volbeat chased their comparative companions across the oceans' long distance to see their true equal and spend their eternal days with them.

"Whoa," Ash quickly hugged the trunk of tree, losing his balance in the instance of his yawn. "May," he said in another yawn. "Do you mind if we get down. Another yawn like that, and I'll be asleep before I hit the ground," He chuckled nervously.

May smiled "Sure Ash, it's getting a little cold up here anyways" Wrapping her arms around her; May peeked down at the ground. Her eyes widened as the ground ran away from her. "Uh...A-Ash?" she said frightened. "H-how are we...You know...down?"

Ash laughed and jumped the few feet down to the ground. "Like That" he yelled to her. May still cringed nervously. Ash blinked a few times before holding his arms out. "Jump" he said

"B-but Ash"

"I'll catch you May, Trust me."

Closing her eyes, she nodded; stepping off of the supporting branch and jumping down. _Oh my g-_

"AAAH!"

"Hmm?" May gradually opened her eyes. "Ash?" she called out.

"Down... here... May..."

"Oh," Ash lay underneath her, succeeding in having caught her. Her knees were pressed against his chest; May stared at him, taken aback at the young boy until he opened one of his eyes. "Um, Hi Ash," she waved apologetically.

"I'm ok, I think I'll just lie here for a while though, if you don't mind." smiling, despairingly as he crawled over, inclining up against the soothing trunk of their tree.

May curled up beside him, lying on her side, watching his ever attentive eyes stirring about. Ash looked on, enthralled by an immense yellow glowing swarm of Illumise and Volbeat. "May look" he whispered.

May raised her eyes to the breathtaking sight, lifting up her head."Wow," she said softly.

The young trainers looked on as the nocturnal Pokémon danced in the evening sky. The Volbeat called out to their Illumise partners, turning back the Illumise giggled. They flew past and around the curious group of Volbeat, creating complex and amorous designs in the night sky.

"That so pretty, isn't it Ash?"

"It is May...It is."

The Illumise and Volbeat one by one paired off, to flying into the distance to spend the rest of their time together. Ash and May sensed a new beginning in their hearts; Uplifting and powerfully elemental whenever the new experience of something special began.

"Hey May, Do you feel any better no-"

May had her eyes closed, mumbling as she gave into her weariness. "Ash...gimmie my..." she said softly.

As the night continued on, his eyes became heavier. Ash pulled off his hat running his fingers through his hair. May had fallen asleep long before, a tiny smiled was on her lips. He gazed at her, pulling his hat back on his head. _Wow, May looks so-_

"Huh?" Inside of his hat something had caught his attention. _Oh there it is how I could forget?_ He thought _I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier._

Nestled inside his hat was her bandanna, the one he had found. Only he knew it was there, his own little secret. As he put his hat back on his head, laying back into the softness of the yellow glistening twilight grass, with May nestling into the side of his arm, he also felt his half of the ribbon they had won together; Another faithful possession of theirs, carefully nestled in between her bandanna.


	3. February 6th Part I

When **EarthBorn0** on FanFiction told me that if I were to take a year to write to next chapter to this story, I didn't think I would actually do it. But **EarthBorn0** did say it'd be worth the wait, I hope it is. After much waiting, here is the **_3rd (#)_** chapter of my story **_The Kids Are Alright_**, but before you read on, I would like to get a few things out of the way first.

If you've forgotten what happened in the first two chapters, like I did, I suggest reading them again. The story won't make much sense without them. While it could, I'd still advise rereading them.

Also, after almost a year on hiatus, the story I started out writing has taken a turn. I won't go into much detail right now but basically, I'm really writing for myself and conventional writing was what caused me to go for so long. The writing structures I'm doing now will be at times difficult to understand and story won't be directly delivered to you. I mean, you guys come up with the best conclusions that I would have never seen in when I was writing. Some of the writing is written to show the characters emotions and breakdowns as the story progresses. So you'll have to really read and discover what's going on in their heads for yourselves. If you have any questions though I will be glad to answer them but I have read and re-read all chapters up to this point several times to make it easy.

So this chapter, the**_ Third_** one, is in**_ Dawn's_** point of view as promised before and takes place a few days after the second chapter. The kids are no longer on Sunnyshore but somewhere on the Sinnoh Conference Isle. One more note, Dawn flashbacks from present to past several times so to make it easier: Present= not in Italics, _Past= Italicized._

Hopefully this time, the updates will be sooner. I really loved writing these past few months and I hope I can keep that feeling to the end.

* * *

February 6th Part I- _Chapter _#

I woke up. The night air was humid and my mouth was dry. My mind was completely blank. For that moment, I couldn't remember a thing. Where was I, for that matter, who _was_ I? It was an intense and unexplainable feeling, but it felt so breathtaking. No troubles, no problems and no anguish. For those ten seconds I wasn't anyone. My arms quivered beside me but I wasn't scared, I was just a stranger, to myself.

I sat up, leaning back on my arms and I turned my head from side to side, gathering in what I could to help solve this mystery. It was early in the morning, not even the sun had risen all the way yet. The wind was so cold, but the air on the ground was so warm. The tent door was slightly open and the walls fluttered gently as the morning breeze hit from the outside _where it blew calmly through the soaring tree branches. The warm aroma laced itself around me and ran profoundly into its untouched home. One or two leaves drifted to the ground. But one stunning and vibrant emerald one fell next to a snoozing Pokémon trainer. _

_I could see him as I walked down the hill toward the river. Piplup was the one that had pointed him out to me. It was Ash. His left arm was resting underneath his head, while his hair blew gently on and off his face. His right leg was bent and stood instead of lying down like the other. _

_What really surprised me though was the person that lay on his right. It was May, a friend of ours who I hadn't seen since we both competed in the Wallace Cup a while ago. She lay inches away from Ash, her hands barely grasping onto his arm above her head. The cool breeze hadn't seemed to bother them much. I wondered how long they had been out here, all night could it be? _

May was still lying where I had seen her last: sleeping peacefully next to me, with her Glaceon sleeping beside her. I lay my head back down next to hers. She whispered silently as she slept, brushing away the occasional lock of hair that fell on her nose.

As I watched her sleeping, those thoughts and images came back to me. _I wondered how long they had been out here, all night could it be? How did they get out here in the first place, did they want to be alone?_ It was growing into what I feared the most. Since that day, I couldn't close my eyes without seeing them like that.

I know these kinds of feelings come out of more things unsaid than what we actually say, but is there anything at all with having a boy and a girl sleeping next to each other? Why is it usually me who notices these things? May must see it too, something, anything at all. No one can be as close as they are without having something between them.

Despite everything, she's one of my closest friends and I shouldn't be suspicious of her. This is just giving me a lot more to think about. Maybe I was being inconsiderate. I knew I couldn't be making anything better by feeling this way. Ash is really special to us both, to everyone really.

Anyways, it was still too early to get dressed. Five or six it must've been. It couldn't have been later than that. My legs shivered and I pulled the green blanket around me closer. This kind of weather was not meant for me. But we would all have to make do with what we had.

My thoughts stopped for a minute and I closed my eyes. I could hear May breathing softly behind me, the sounds of the fields, the roaring of the clouds, and the distant gushing waterfall roaring from _overhead_. _The giant water wheel turned and a single Butterfree glistened as it flew out from beneath the water wheel and out of the falls grasp_. _The boat came to a stop just underneath it and a few minutes later it departed from the Sinnoh league island and returned to Sunnyshore City from where it came. The Sinnoh conference island swarmed with trainers from all across the region. I've never seen a Pokémon conference so full and overcrowded like this before. _

_The endless fields of grass swayed in the wind, as the shadow surrounding the cathedral that was going to house the Sinnoh conference battles walked upon the pale afternoon pastures. They were long and untamed, sitting and waiting to be cared for, adored, to achieve some sort attention- from him._

_I guess my mind was wandering as well. I couldn't think about something for two seconds without having it come back to him in the end. _

_His mind was focused on the carelessness of the situation. Distracted long enough to grasp his mind around our mistake; a side so caring and idealistic. By the time we had noticed, we were already too far away._

_I sat on the edge of the pier, dangling my legs across the edge and waving back to the fading boat. The winds were fiercer on the island. I brought my knees close to me and wrapped my arms around them, lonely minded and empty handed. _

"_I don't see why we couldn't have gone back with the boat. We don't have any of our things here with us. How were we supposed to know that the bags didn't belong there?"_

"_I'm sorry sir. But all travelers must stay on the island until further notice. The opening ceremonies of the competitions will start tomorrow and even with our most careful supervision, people still manage to get lost out here. And on top of that sir, the island is almost full and we're still weeks away from the final rounds and the Elite Four battles at that. We're at our fullest capacity. Your bags will still be there by the end of it all, I promise. With the opening ceremonies; you'll have your hands full." _

"_What are supposed to do until then? The Pokémon Center in Sunnyshore was even filled, what do you expect we should do here?" _

_Oh Ash just let it go. We'll be fine. I trust you._

"_I don't know what to suggest sir. Perhaps one of your friends could let you borrow some of their equipment or wait until the Pokèmart receives more supplies, until then-"_

_I didn't stick around to hear the rest; I wanted some peace and quiet time, so I decided to leave the pier. But as soon as I stood up, I realized I wouldn't get any peace and quiet anywhere around here for the next several weeks. I looked down and brushed with my foot the dirt from the wooden planks of the pier down into the water. They spread themselves out from where they landed and swam away into their own paths as they sank deeply into the sea. _

_The boards creaked under my feet as the final passenger walked off the dock. I could feel their footsteps vibrate through the pier, surging from their steps down to my own. I turned back, to stop and stare at the remaining wanderer. _

_He held the strap of his backpack in place with his hand. His lavender hair blew back to reveal his monotonous expression as his eyes frowned. He gazed in disgust at the over occupied island. _

"_Paul," I whispered. His eyes rolled to my direction and he walked off, mumbling something I didn't catch. _

_If it wasn't for the situation I was having myself, I would've frowned at his constant grumbling but now I found myself agreeing with him. I was hoping this could've been a more private place for us._

_Shaking his head, Paul walked off the dock; in desperation, to the only people in his sight who I think he knew: Ash and Brock. "Hey, do you two have any idea what the situation is around here?" He asked them._

_We were in the exact same position as you Paul. Empty handed, on our own, without knowledge of our surroundings and in the midst of the hundreds of _sleeping Pokémon trainers whose undertone crept around us like a distressing and calming haze.

They woke me from my dream. Their shoes squished underneath the morning dew of the grasses just outside the tent. Everyone else was starting to wake up by now. If they hadn't woke me up, it would've still been yesterday.

I had slept in my traveling clothes last night. I didn't even want to take off my hat and scarf. It was cold whenever the wind blew and shook the tent. I missed the beaches of Sunnyshore. At least they had a beach to enjoy. This island had nothing but cliffs all around. It wasn't very pretty at all. Besides the long grass, thick forests, crazy weather and frightening cathedral, it just didn't seem at all like a celebration would take place here later tonight. The opening ceremonies, it was so much to think of.

I didn't want to open my eyes but I finally did. The light from the sun was now coming in through the thin walls around us. No one really would be out right now; maybe we could get some training in before breakfast; if we could find breakfast that is. Ash and I had a lot of training to do. We'd taken the last few days off but now we really had to buckle down.

I was hoping May would join us too, if she wanted. I knew she had a lot of preparing to do. With all of her previous experiences in the Grand Festival, I hoping she could give me some advice to help me out. I told her all about how I was able to get my fifth and final ribbon and how the Grand Festival here was just around the corner. I wondered about her, if she was able to make it to Grand Festival in Johto. That's how it all started.

"_I wouldn't miss this for the world," she said happily. I was glad she had come over to keep me company. I was starting to feel more relaxed. "Ash's battles are coming soon and I couldn't miss out on watching him battle. Also I thought I'd try out for the contests here in the Sinnoh region."_

"_What about your contests in Johto?" I asked her. _

"_Oh, those are in the past Dawn. I did get my five ribbons, but I wasn't able to win at the Grand Festival again." _

"_Oh, so you're going to try your luck at the Sinnoh contests now huh? The contests here are different from the ones in Kanto and Johto you know."_

"_Yeah I know, I mean I've been thinking about our match at the Wallace Cup Dawn and to tell you the truth, I was lucky enough to even be runner-up."_

_I stared at her in bewilderment. "What are you talking about May, if anyone was lucky, it was me. I mean, going up against such an experienced coordinator like you,"_

_She smiled. "Dawn, that day you really gave me a battle that I'll never forget. I wouldn't be surprised if you actually went all the way to the top in the Sinnoh Grand Festival this year."_

"_You really think so May? It's barely my first one."_

"_Yeah, I really think you have what it takes to go all the way and I'll be here to help you out until you get there." She smiled again. She really had a way of making any one smile; her and Ash both._

"_Thanks May," I smiled back. I never felt like I trusted someone as much as I did her at that moment. I was getting this strange feeling that I usually only got around one other person. "Um actually... I have a one more thing that I was hoping to talk to you about May."_

"_Oh yeah, what is it Dawn?" _

"_It's just that," I gently bit my lip, "that night, were you and Ash really so wiped out that you guys couldn't make it back to the camp site?" _

_She blushed, "Oh um, well we found each other down at the Pokémon Center and we just sorta caught up and I guess sleep must've hit us pretty hard and we just slept under that tree where you found us, that's all."_

"_Oh, so I bet you guys had lots of fun that night right?" I noticed she turned her face away from me as I said that, her lips twisted and her face, deeply colored, glowed in the sun. "Since we last saw each other, lots of things have changed. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys spent the whole night talking."_

"_Oh, yeah," she looked back at me, studying me carefully before she replied "Yeah, we talked a lot" she smiled again._

"_Or why May, did something else happen between you and Ash?" I teased her._

"_No, No, No," she shook her hands nervously, "we talked and just camped out under the stars that's it. It was really beautiful and really unlike Ash too."_

"_Yeah, doesn't sound like Ash does it? Did you ask him to or-"_

"_No, it was his idea." May stood up and leaned against the railing, overlooking the island cliffs beside me. As I looked over at her, her eyes weren't concentrating on our conversation anymore. They seemed cloudy, as if they were looking back, remembering almost, as if having a life of their own. "He just looked out the window and said let's go outside. We stayed out there and fell asleep." She said softly. _

"_His idea," I whispered. "I never would've guessed-"_

"_God, everyone around here is useless!"_

_I tensed up. His voice sounded closer than I thought it was. We looked back and Paul walked back angrily toward where I saw him get off the boat earlier. He walked with his head down as he sulked; his violet hair covered most of his face._

"_What's his problem" May asked surprised._

"_He's usually like that May," I sighed. _

_He looked up at us, frowning. "I won't even bother asking you two,"_

"_About what?" May asked him, confused._

"_On what the deal around here is exactly. There's no room at the Pokémon Center and everyone is crowding around out here."_

"_The trainers are all taking the best camping spots for tonight, since they can't exactly crowd everyone into the Pokémon Center here." I told him._

"_I know that," He snapped, "poorly organized if you ask me."_

_I could feel my face tightening and my forehead warming with beads of frustration. Why did he have to be like this? "Why, didn't _you_ bring a tent Paul?" I asked him._

"_Of course I brought a tent. I'm always prepared. Why, didn't you?"_

"_Uh not exactly," May replied, scratching the back of her head anxiously. "We kinda lost our luggage."_

"_How pathetic" he sneered. "I guess you guys are on your own now."_

_He turned his back toward us. Paul walked a few steps to the railing of the boarding plank, when suddenly he stopped and looked at us. I didn't recognize him then for that moment; the unwholesome atmosphere around his pupils had disappeared, replaced with an almost sympathetic quality I sensed from him. _

"_How could you two stand being around them?" he asked "They're both so childish."_

_He meant Ash and Brock. I admit, the situation _was_ childish, but it wasn't _their _entire fault, it was all of ours. He always blamed everything on them. Paul should take a good hard look at himself once in a while. "Hey, they're our friends and we'd stick by them no matter what. Besides we _all _lost our luggage." He was really starting to get on my nerves._

"_Hmph," He turned away from us again. His head turned toward the ocean and his hair sparkled up against his cheek. For a second, he could almost be handsome. _

"_You know Paul, what you could really use is a girlfriend. Maybe that would soften you up." _

"_What?" His eyes were wide, confused with disgust. That's the reaction I wanted from him. I smirked at him and out of spontaneity, I kept at it. _

"_I bet if you got one kiss from a girl who really liked you, I bet you'd change your mind." I winked at him. _

"_Oh please, I-"_

"_Hey Paul!" Ash yelled. He and Brock were running up to meet us._

"_Oh great," Paul sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as Ash ran up to him. _

"_Why'd you run off like that?" Ash asked him, stopping in front of him to catch his breath. _

"_Pika Pikachu," Pikachu tensely questioned him as well from Ash's shoulder._

"_Because all of you are getting me nowhere fast,"_

_Ash sighed, a silence burst out from them both as their eyes met each other's. "Hey, you know, you've still got all of your stuff together; maybe... you could help us out?" Ash suggested. It was a long shot; I doubted Paul would ever try and help us._

"_Why would I do that?" He looked over at May and I. His scowl disappeared, his eyes lightened and the creases of his frown relaxed to smooth his skin. The look I had seen before had come back again. "Well," he began, "what's your guy's problem anyhow? Did you manage to lose _all_ of your stuff?"_

"_Yeah that's it," Ash nervously chuckled, "and we were wondering-"_

"_Here," he threw his backpack towards us, landing at our feet. "I can survive the night. I can understand if you guys can't. Besides, the girls shouldn't have to suffer because you guys are irresponsible." Before we could look up from where the bag had dropped, he had already left. _

"_Uh, Thanks Paul" Ash stammered, bending over to pick up the backpack. "I wasn't expecting that...What exactly did we say to convince him again?"_

"_I don't think we said anything really," Brock replied._

"_No," I sighed. I caught the sight of him as we walked on. He was still watching us, with a blunt look in his eyes but a considerate striking look on the rest of his face. Paul didn't say anything else to us since then and when he realized I was looking at him, he bent down and disappeared once again. "We didn't say a thing."_

That was yesterday. It all happened yesterday actually. I still can't believe Paul did that for us. In just yesterday, we had left Sunnyshore City and arrived on the island, lost our luggage, watched as Paul came to help us for the first time and survived the first of many nights here; so much already.

And that night, last night, for the first time in a long time we were all together. The four of us and our Pokémon were curled up together. I was drifting in and out of sleep. So I stayed awake, watching my friends as they slept comfortably.

Brock had curled up at our feet. His Happiny woke during the night, whimpering and nudging into his arm. Brock woke up and hugged her closely and she didn't fuss anymore throughout the night. May was lying behind me. She had released her Glaceon from her Pokèball and was sleeping next to her. And Ash was snoring peacefully in front of me; his arms were wrapped around Pikachu. Pikachu was fidgeting all through the night. Ash must've had his arms around him too tight. I guess Pikachu had the same thought as I did, on any other night, except for this one; it would have been a dream to be in his arms.

Why did every train of thought have to end with him? This was becoming unbearable. What I thought I do, right at that moment, I would tell him how I felt about him and that would be it. And then maybe we could all rest easier. Or at least maybe I would.

I started to get up so I could tell him. But I stopped myself, inches away from what I thought was his shoulder. I didn't wake him. I just lay back down. It didn't occur to me that if I'd've told him, it really wouldn't have made much of a difference.

I'd tried yesterday but, somehow or another, I didn't make much of an impression. Sometimes I can be really cheerful when I want to, but when something's really bothering me, I get nervous and shy. All of us had our worries; and we probably still do. But I couldn't help wanting to overcome the one that I truly wanted to conquer. I didn't, if you really want to know.

I lay back down and pulled my arm out from under me. I rolled over and clicked the side button on my Pokètch to the clock application. Three minutes to seven, it said. 6:57. I thought as soon as it was seven, I'd get up and look for breakfast. Maybe the Pokémon Center would decide to give out food to the visitors or maybe there would be berries growing on some of the trees around here. I usually never ate much, but just thinking about it got me really hungry.

I didn't think about food too much after that. I knew I'd probably have to wait until Ash, Brock and May woke up so we could go out and search. Not that I couldn't go on my own but I'd prefer having everyone there, if case we did find something we could all share.

The cold winds were starting to die down. I didn't remember until now that it was probably colder than it was yesterday because of the rain storm last night. It wasn't as brutal where we were as it was on other parts of the island. While I was staying up, I could see the lightning come down from the clouds and hit the trees on the other side of the island; while all we got was a light drizzle.

I felt really bad for the people out there. There were most likely other trainers stuck just like us. Now that I think back though, it didn't even seem as though it would rain yesterday. The weather around here was unpredictable. The sky could've been blue or grey and then the next day there would be a huge snow storm that covered everything as far as I could see.

But I'd probably just hadn't paid any attention to the sky or anything. I was still slightly worried. After Paul gave us his things we just wandered around, wondering what to do next. "What are we going to do now that our bags are gone?" I remember saying. "We have none_ of our supplies, none of our food...none of my clothes." I figured I was the one who was killing herself most over our missing stuff. Maybe it hadn't hit them as fast as it did me, but everything of ours was gone. It's as if we walked out of the house without any shoes on._

"_Piplup," he sighed, his wings gently wrapped around my head._

"_We'll figure something out Dawn." Brock responded._

_"Yeah but Brock we don't even have our sleeping bags," Ash said to him, "just the blankets they let us have from the boat...and the stuff Paul let us have." He took off his hat and looked at the inside as he carefully rotated it around through his fingers. He smiled before he put it back on his head. "Other than that, we're really going to have to rough it out here these next few days."_

_Ash had checked Paul's bag. There was a tent, some Pokémon food, a map of the island and some other odds and ends Paul had come across on his journey. The supplies, other than the tent and map, would probably last us less than a few days._

"_We could always get food from the Pokémon Center," Brock stared back at the building just above the caverns of Victory Road, which loomed in the shadow of the battle conference palace. "But who really knows if there will be enough for everyone." _

"_No need to worry," May smiled at us. "I always keep one or two extra little snacks in my pack." Hey, that's what I usually said. May seemed to be the optimistic one today. She dug around at her pack that she held around her waist, stopping with a look of shock on her face. "Uh..."_

"_What is it May?" I asked her._

"_Is chewing gum and my last chocolate chip cookie good for the entire week?" she chuckled timidly._

_I sighed, grinning at her amusing effort. "It was a nice try May, I guess it's the thought that really counts." I assured her._

"_Yeah, thanks anyway" Ash came in between us, resting his arms on our shoulders. "Uh hey May, now that you mention it, could I have that cookie?"_

"_No way, Ash Ketchum, this is my cookie." She slipped out of his arms and ran off. Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and onto mine as he ran off in pursuit._

"_You said you would share!"_

"_No I didn't!" _

"_Hey you two, don't wander off!" Brock yelled out to them. _

"_Pika Pika Pi!"_

"_We won't!" was their reply._

_I watched as Ash desperately made a grab for the cookie but missed, rolling on the grass next to a hill that overlooked us. He quickly stood up; you could tell he was getting irritated. "Come on Ash, you'll have to try harder than that." May giggled, teasingly waving the cookie in front of him. _

"_No fair, you're cheating!" He growled lightly._

"_How am I cheating?"_

"_You know chasing anyone around a hill is hard, climbing up and down it. It's a tough workout."_

"_I think you're just getting lazy Ash Ketchum," She stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Oh that's it May, gimmie that cookie!"_

_Look at those two, I thought. They were both so comfortable running around after each other. It was just a cookie, any old cookie would do. But then again, was it really about the cookie? You couldn't tell from their faces._

_Ash made another grab for the cookie but his arms wrapped around May and he pulled her to the ground. They rolled down the hill, with May landing on top of him, again._

"_Ash, are you ok?" she asked him._

_He opened his eyes "Yeah," he nodded, "Where's the cookie?" He sat up, looking to his sides as May got off of him and sat on her knees at the edge of the hill._

_Ash stood up and looked down, searching for the wayward cookie on the ground. I started to giggle. "There it is," I said. The cookie was crushed on his back; crumbs flickered down his jacket as it slid down to the ground._

"_Aw man," he sighed, picking the cookie flakes off his back, "after all that trouble." He lay back down on the grass. Pikachu leapt down onto his chest. He had a smile on his face, almost as if the cookie hadn't meant anything to him at all. _

_As he lay back down, a sharp reflection hit my eye. My hands went up instantly to cover my face. The heat of the light died down and I peeked through my fingers. It came from the very top of the hill. _

_The reflection was coming from a metal pipe, holding in between it a pair of swings. Further away a smallish playground loomed in the foreground. It looked incredibly enchanting and hypnotic; before I really knew what was happening, I was racing to the top of the hill. _

"_Piplup?" He jumped down from my head and watched as I climbed up the grassy hill._

_"I'll race you to the top Piplup!" I yelled back to him._

_At the very top is where they all were. Suddenly it brought back memories of Twinleaf Town. The areas that went unexplored before my friends and I discovered them, and the question that we asked each other: Who put them there in the first place and would they be there forever?_

_Once we had found a secret playground that was hiding in the trees and vines just on the edge of Lake Verity; our very own playground for us to play on. The one back home was far away, but this one was just as amazing. _

_In the middle was a jungle gym that reached just over my head. Though, I could've sworn they used to make them much bigger. Honey shaded picnic tables rested underneath a pair of trees and a pair of strawberry colored swings were waving to us on the left. _

_They were the ones I wanted. I ran happily and jumped onto the nearest swing that I could. My knees grazed across the seat, and I quickly grabbed the rope at my sides. I held my balance and the rush of energy I had pushed me forward._

"_Piplup, Piplup!" Piplup jumped up and down on the ground next to me as he finished racing to the top. He wanted his own chance to enjoy the ride. I stopped and picked him up, holding him close as I sat back down. I closed my eyes and gently rocked us back and forth._

"_Isn't this fun Piplup?" _

"_Piplup, Piplup" He happily raised his wings._

"_Hey Dawn, wait for us!" I heard May call out. I hadn't realized that they were following me. _

_"Wait Dawn," I heard Ash yell out unexpectedly. "Don't move!"_

_"Huh, why Ash?" I didn't know what was wrong. I tensed up and waited for whatever was coming. I swear when I felt his hands on my back, I nearly jumped out of the swing._

"_Hang on," he said. Inch by inch we rose higher and higher. The wind pressed against my nose, sending my hair falling over my eyes every time I went back. His hands still remained on my back, "You looked like you could use a push." He said chuckling. _

"_This is so much fun," I told him through bursts of laughter. I could see the entire island whenever I swung forward; All of the dense undergrowth of the forest, the grassy meadows and the rocky cliffs._

_I noticed that on any open field, any that I could find, I could see every other trainer already beginning to train. I knew that most of them had only just arrived on the island with us today and it was getting later by the minute. One attack followed another, before a quick change of strategy for a well rounded Pokémon practice battle. _

_I wondered why they couldn't just wait until tomorrow. They had the whole day tomorrow to practice. From what I had heard from the island director on the docks, the opening ceremonies weren't until tomorrow and the battles would take place shortly the morning after. In a way I suppose, time was against them all, against Paul, and against Ash. _

"_Hey, Dawn, May, Brock, look at us!"_

"_Pika Pika!"_

"_Huh?" I looked up. Ash and Pikachu had climbed to the top of the jungle gym, where you usually weren't supposed to climb, and were balancing themselves as they walked across the poles that ran over the entire thing. What was he doing up there? Shouldn't he be training? He could get hurt._

"_Ash, be careful!" May called out to him. _

"_Don't worry May, I got it under control." He assured her, waving her off casually. May just shook her head._

_Ash didn't seem too worried about not training. He was having the time of his life up there. I don't think it was anyone else but us who _weren't_ training. I bet the other trainers could probably see us; we _were_ on the highest hill around here. I wondered, what did they think of us, did they think we were amateurs for coming up here in the first place? None of us seemed to think so. We were having fun. _

"_Ash, you want to help me out?" Brock called to him. He had pulled out one of the small portable maps that Paul had in his backpack. It showed the entire island and all of its landmarks. _

"_I'll be right down Brock." Ash replied. He jumped off, landing in the sand below on his knees and ran over to one of the picnic table where Brock was sitting and helped him unfold the map. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder to the table, as the three of them peered down at the map._

_Brock took turns between looking at the map and the island. "If we hurry," he said earnestly, "we could still manage to a get a good spot before everyone else settles down for the night." _

_Ash looked up at him, "But Brock what about food for tomorrow and everything else?" _

_"We should focus on tonight first Ash, I mean we've just got here, let's take it slow."_

_"Yeah but what about the girls, they'll be hungry by tomorrow."_

_"We'll think of something Ash, don't worry." Brock assured him, without a gesture of doubt in his voice. _

_"Okay," Ash sighed, his sense of urgency fell on deaf ears._

_I listened to them bicker as I sat in the swing, this time about the campsite. Ash finally mentioned his need to train before tomorrow and suggested a clean and open field next to the campsite. Brock agreed but advised him not get his hopes up, in case all of the spots were taken by now._

_During some point in time while I was listening to them, May came by and sat in the swing next to mine. I hadn't noticed. She wanted to talk more, I could tell. "Hey Dawn?" she said, looking over at me, but I still didn't look. I didn't really want to. Through the corner of my eye I could see her looking back and forth between Ash and I._

_"Dawn," she said again tugging on my shirt._

_Finally I looked over at her. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "What is it May?" I said._

"_Are you ok? You've been staring at Ash and Brock for awhile now." May was giving me a really long glance. All I could do was just look back at her, not knowing what to say or how to explain myself at all. _

"_Um, yeah, I was just thinking, again."_

"_You still worried about what's going to happen the next few days?"_

"_No, I know we'll be ok." I smiled at her and she smiled back. _

_We gently swayed in our swings together for a while longer. She really wanted to know why I was staring at the boys for so long, but she didn't get too far. Finally Ash and Brock stood up, Brock seemed content but Ash looked exhausted. His hands were grasping at his hat and hair. _

_Brock just smiled, and put a hand on Ash's shoulder and said to him something that I couldn't hear. Ash nodded and pushed his hair away from his face, he looked slightly better. At least there was another genuine smile back on his face._

_"Hey May, Dawn, " Brock waved to us, "Ash and I found a spot to stay for the night, we're heading over there now!"_

_"Ok Brock, we're coming!" May stood up; dusting off her lap and quickly running her hands down her legs and back up. "Come on Dawn, let's go."_

_"Oh yeah, ok I'm coming." I stood up and followed them. Brock picked up Paul's backpack that Ash had left by the jungle gym and strolled down the hill; May ran and caught up with him, following him close behind._

_"So how far is this place you guys found?" She asked him curiously._

_"Not too far," he answered, "it's just past the bottom of the hill, next to the entrance of Victory Road. We couldn't really find any other open places close by. " _

_I started after them. I hadn't taken more than a few steps when I noticed that Ash wasn't following. When I turned back he was still sitting down. He stood up and stretched when he noticed I was looking at him, hoping to make it seem as if he was on his way. _

_I knew something was still up about him. I laced my fingers behind my back and casually walked up to him. I don't why but as I approached him closer, I started getting really nervous again. Whenever the wind blew, I began to shiver uncontrollably._

_I stood next to him. I was going to ask him if he was coming with us or not but my mind went blank. I was standing with my mouth open, not knowing what to say. Ash probably thought I had something _really _terrific to say, but when nothing came to mind, it only made him laugh._

_"The breeze up here, sure feels good, doesn't it Dawn?" he said._

"_Yeah, it sure does Ash," I replied, trying to hide the fact that I was still shivering. "Are- are you coming with us to the campsite or-?" My words tripped and stumbled across my lips. I was really nervous. I didn't know why._

_"Yeah, I was just coming." He nodded gradually, "Hey Dawn, are you ok? I mean, how are you feeling, is everything good?"_

_"Oh yeah, everything's fine Ash, thank you," He was just as nervous as I was. I doubted that it could've been over the same reason why I was nervous, although I really hoped it was. "Come on, we'd better-Ahh!" The reflection hit me without warning and blinded me for a second. My hands shot up to protect my eyes. I cried in shock, rubbing my fists into my eyes hoping to get the feeling away. How many times was this going to happen today I thought?_

_"Dawn what's wron- Ahh Hey! What is that?" The brightness hit him too. I was still rubbing my eyes but I felt him digging around next to my legs._

_"What are you doing Ash?" Red little triangles floated in and out of my eyes. As they started to fade, Ash made a short cry of achievement. _

_"I got it!" As he lifted up his hand, I could see pinched between his fingers, a really beautiful shimmering sapphire colored stone**.** Someone must've dropped it. I couldn't believe that something so beautiful could be found, just like that._

"_Oh wow Ash, it's so pretty."_

"_Do you like it Dawn?"_

"_Yeah," I nodded in reply "I wish I would've found it."_

"_Well- you did, if the light hadn't hit your eye, then I wouldn't have picked it up. I think you should keep it."_

"_No Ash, it's yours really."_

"_Uh... Well alright," He grinned. "But if you insist that it's mine, then I can do whatever _I_ want with it and _I_ want to give it to you."_

"_Ash, but-"_

"_Here Dawn," He put the rock in my hand and gently closed my fingers around it, his own fingers wrapped around mine. "It's a gift for you. I usually never give my friends gifts, except for maybe on holidays."_

"_Thank you." I sighed, smiling to myself, opening my hand to see the stone glitter in the sunlight. Its beams of sapphire light glowed onto our cheeks. _

"_You're welcome, don't lose it," He told me._

_I looked at him, "How come?"_

_"In case something ever happened, at least you would still have one thing that I gave to you." He shrugged, looking down he noticed he still had his hands over mine, quickly he let them go. His mouth was slightly open. "Uh..." He hesitated._

_I smiled and quickly I said, "Okay, I won't. I promise I won't Ash, thanks." This was unlike him; first it was his and May's late night venture and now this. Even though it was just a rock, it was very pretty and it _was_ from him. I'll treasure it forever. I still have it too._

_He nodded, "You're welcome Dawn." He sighed happily, his hand grasped at the back of his head, before he gently stuck them into his pockets. His hair blew back against him as he stared out toward the sea. Little points of blue were in his eyes from the light of the ocean._

_Suddenly, his eyes darted to the ground, and he knelt down. His fingertips dug into the small gravel patches where we found the stone. He picked up a gravel piece and examined it closely. "Not even close," He whispered and he threw it across his shoulder. _

_I watched him for a little; he kept picking up a different rock and throwing it back each time. "Hey Ash," I asked him, "what are you doing?" _

_He picked up another rock, "Looking to see if there's another stone like yours, nope." He threw that one too._

_"Oh," How odd. Why would he be looking for another one? I thought it was just for me._

_Ash looked up at me, as if he had read my mind. I wasn't sure if I had said that out loud or not. I could feel my face beginning to light up. "But it's not because I want one for myself Dawn." He answered as he picked up another._

_"Oh... who's it for then, May? She'd want a red one...or maybe a green one." I wasn't too sure which color was May's favorite. "Do you know which is May's favorite color Ash?"_

"_Well, actually..." He began, but then he stopped. "Um, yeah she would want a red one." _

"_Actually what, was it for someone else?" _

"_No, I just wanted to see if yours was the only one that looked like that, the only one of its kind." He stood up and opened my palm again, gently caressing the stone in my hand with the tip of his finger._

_"Oh...Wow..." This- this was probably one of his ways of telling me, of telling me how special I was to him. How he sets me apart from everyone else and how we need each other. This was as good as any chance to tell him, I knew I had to take my shot and quickly. I wanted to say, 'Ash, you don't how much you mean to me. I know you mean a lot to everyone, but I care about you in a different way, a special way. What I'm trying to say is that, I like you.' _

_But instead, all that came out was, "Ash… You didn't have to."_

_"I wanted to Dawn, I really did." I could feel him start to reach for my hand again. I could sense the warmth from his body come around me as I closed my eyes. I had to; I just had to tell him._

_"Hey you Slowpokes, come on! Don't get left behind."_

_"We're coming May!" I heard him yell back. "Come on Dawn, it's starting to get dark, we should hurry." _

_When I opened my eyes he was gone. He was on his way down to meet Brock and May. This time I was the one left behind. _

_"Hey look!" I heard May shout, her hand shot out of her pack and into the air. "I still have another cookie left!" _

_"That one's mine this time May!"_

_"No it isn't Ash!"_

_I traced their movements as they chased each other back and forth toward the campsite. When I thought I could finally walk again, from the numbness and disillusionment that my body had felt, I followed them down._

_Every time I thought I had made a small step, she leapt forward and overtook me. I guess in some competitions I'd have the upper hand but in this one, she clearly was the winner._

Sometimes, as I look down, down towards where everyone is training and running around with their Pokémon, training and competing against each other, I still look back toward the hill. And every day is just like then, the sun, the sky and everything is like yesterday. But since then I've seen no one else go up there. We were the only ones.

My Pokètch beeped. It was seven o'clock already. Because I promised myself I would, I got up and stretched. This time I would wake Ash up, but not for the reason that I really wanted to wake him for.

I reached across and tapped him on the shoulder, only while I was trying to wake him, I was thinking about something else. Yesterday actually, when I was in the swing and his arms were pushing me higher and higher. They couldn't have worked without the other. At least for that moment; we needed each other. We really did. That was such a perfect day. Without him, it would've been a waste of time.

I don't really feel too good talking about him like this anymore. Maybe this would be the end of my constant fixation with him. Maybe I would give him up to May this time. Maybe I would let them be happy. And maybe, time and the island would heal all wounds. Maybe, just maybe though.

The hesitant feeling I had came around again. I sat up and noticed it wasn't Ash's shoulder I was tapping. It wasn't anyone's shoulder really. He wasn't there and neither was Brock. They were nowhere to be found.

The tent wall fluttered and the door flew open as they once did before and the mist of the waterfall blew in and tickled my face. Far away, the sun would awaken the rest of the stranded competitors from their beds, caught in the shadows of the dark cathedral of the Sinnoh Conference.


	4. February 5th Part I

F-e-b-r-u-a-r-y 5-t-h P-a-r-t I-I C-h-a-p-t-e-r- $

I couldnt exactly remember how we had gotten into this situation. I was only completely sure of Two things right now One: was that I was having a hard time Concentrating on any one thing in particular and the other: Was just how cold the air had gotten in the shadows of the night. I couldnt expect anything on this island anymore or anywhere else for that matter

I was lying in my sleeping bag back at the camp when the thought crept into my mind I didn't know if Id been the one that dragged him out on this adventure or if it was his idea. Maybe it was both of ours The only thing I really wanted was for all of us to be safe We were low on supplies and by the looks of things it didn't seem that anything would turn right side up again I know it wasnt easy for my friends I mean following me out here beyond the reaches of our maps and spending the night with basically nothing but a pack full of so called generosity from Paul

I still couldnt believe he had done that for us There was something different about him An awkward glance in his eye Id never have really gotten a good chance to talk to him about, _anything_ really I felt it was something I had to do not only for him but for me as well if Hed Let Me we could learn a lot from each other I knew that would never happen but I figured id give it a shot the next time I saw him.

The other thing that made this trip different from any other was that May was here Ive mentioned how I felt about her being here No one had come such a long way to just see me but she did That really made me feel special It wasnt as if I had a hard time feeling unique Whenever I win a battle or something I get that feeling but in this way- I felt- good.

Dawn too. They really looked up to Brock and I We _were_ the guys after all I felt a guardianship sort of duty whenever I was around my friends I guess that was really the reason why I did it. I woke up Brock after a couple of hours of staring aimlessly at the roof of Paul's tent and told him everything I was thinking (most of the same thoughts repeated themselves throughout the night, I was overcoming a lot of circumstances, most of which, up to the point I'm telling you about this, I haven't made any sense of at all.)) At first I really didnt think he knew what I was saying but sooner or later he finally got the messages I was trying to convey He agreed with me but didnt see what we could do. Then I mustve suggested going out to find anything we could before the girls would wake up I figured that with the cover of darkness on our sides we could return before May and Dawn realized we were gone.

So that was it We didnt pack anything as we didnt have anything to pack at all. Brock simply took Paul bag as it was. I wondered if we would ever find our backpacks again I had Everything in there It didn't hit me so hard the day we lost them but now the weight of losing my things made me realize how much I depended on it

Apart from my everyday supplies in there I also had Irreplaceable things in there They were priceless to me Everything from my first journey and my journeys since Misty's mini-Misty lure The eating utensils Brock and Misty had given me before I left for Hoenn Brock Misty May Max Dawn They were too many to count That would be my next priority Find our backpacks Make sure everything was alright.

We crept quietly out of our tent and headed out on our way The girls didnt even stir not even Pikachu but as far as I knew if Pikachu did wake up during the night without us there he'd go off in search of us I couldn't bear with the thought of losing him out there so I gently lifted him up and carried him out in my arms He didnt stir not even then

Since wed departed Ive been following Brock around aimlessly I wasnt paying any attention to where we were going. He was with me right now His scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and our clothes draped across our bodies in the wind like a plastic bag I wished I had my own scarf with me Id lost my own a long long time ago when we were still in Hoenn Now I was wishing I had been more careful and hadnt left it behind Brock looked cozy in his and it fit him _Perfect_ He was one of the few guys that I knew who could take anything and make it look like entirely different He was always the one who led both Misty and I around Kanto It was my first time away from Pallet at the time and Misty hardly left the area around her hometown, without him- It had been awhile it really had been, the longer I thought about it, the longer that "while" seemed.

Pikachu was awake and still kept close to where he usually liked to be whenever we were traveling, either perched on top of head or on my shoulder only tonight I insisted on cradling him in between my arms It was late I dont think Pikachu wouldve had the strength to even keep his eyes open let alone stand on my head or shoulder

I tenderly swung him in my arms as I listened to our feet crunching around in the grass. Not even the morning dew had arrived yet to alleviate the subtle blades that grew in huge quantities around the island No matter how early I would wake up I could never get up fast enough to watch the morning dew form on the grass and the trees or even just the plants that my Mom took so much care of that grew around my house back in Pallet town. I always tried to wake up as early as possible to see the dew form when I was younger but by the time I'd always come outside it was already there

I didn't know when the morning dew would arrive Today I figured it couldnt be more than a couple of hours from now. I didn't have a watch and I didnt want to ask Brock if he had one. I knew that if I found out whatever time it was, it would only make me worry more. I was already sure that I was making it seem_ colder_ than it actually was. I was shivering like crazy. Maybe it was only because it was late and I was usually sleeping around now. But looking at the clock would only worry me more than it would help. I just knew it would.

"Hey Brock," I called out to him. I thought I would finally ask him what his plan was. "Where are we going?"

He stopped and waited as I walked up to his side. I pulled my hood up over my head and Brock pointed upward to the Sinnoh Conference Cathedral. "Up there," he said, "the Pokémon Center is right at the bottom."

"Do you really think they'll have supplies there, I mean they don't have any rooms, most of their stuff would probably be used for their guests don't you think?"

"Yeah, but right now I can't think of any other place else to go," he chuckled overwhelmingly, "the Pokémon Center would be a good place to start."

His statement was replied with a nod. As we held on to our scarves and hoods we treaded on. The calming breeze grew fiercer and began to howl. The cold didn't bother me as much anymore because somehow know I worried that May and Dawn would wake up if the wind got any louder; which is why I knew that if I checked the clock, I'd figure out how much time we'd have left and then I'd start to worry. My fingers tips slowly died and they curled into fists. I felt their heat drip down across my hands and into my arms and pretty soon I couldnt feel them at all

As my fingers hung dryly on my hands I tried to convince myself that what we were doing was the best idea. We'd left May and Dawn virtually by themselves back at the campsite. Well not _entirely_ we'd left some of our Pokémon to watch out for them during the night. Sudowoodo Gliscor Monferno They'd watch out for them I knew they would That was one thing I knew that wouldn't change, I'd always be there to watch out for my friends

Change. Change…Even though I did feel like nothing had changed since I started out on my Pokémon journey, back when I was ten, walking through the grass fields, Pokémon battling, making new friends and such, but whenever I did feel like that, something always reminded me; that _nothing _had changed.

Nothing had changed. nothing nothing at all. We were all still who we were. The same goals same directions we were heading in so why was it that I was getting pretty sick and tired of going about this way Was this is a sign Was I secretly yearning for something more i didn't want to remind myself about what I wanted only that I couldnt have it I've known all along, ive known all along when should I tell her its no surprise ive known all along We've endured. Ive endured. It was baffling problem, it kept this way as long as I wanted it to, I could end it with a stop but I chose not to, not this time anyway

I promised. I could go back to all those times where I held myself back _So I know the risk Im taking The risk of possibly losing her to someone else. _If I tell _her how I feel and bring love into this it all might change _and made endless promises to myself to make nothing interfere with her or him It was what he wanted It was what I wanted It was what had to happen, wasn't it? i mean it was all for the best wasnt it The end justified the means I was sure it did

there wouldnt be any other reason for me to be doing this i swear if it wasn't for her i wouldnt have even bothered How could I go about feeling like this unstructured and with out any grasp of today or yesterday He could have done something there, there and then _did they miss me i hope they did my first sunset i know i've down this before now_ ive done this so many times without counting Counting would be dangerous to your health Was I sure Of course I _was cold, I'm sure she was too...Y-yeah, I'm sure that was the only reason why."_ No No No no no No

Why have all this knowledge if you're not going to use it? You have it but you don't connect with it, you don't draw a line between anything and you simply think having an endless amount of anything will make you the richest man in the world but if you knew everything and connected, would that make you better. My thoughts, Means justify Ends and vice versa. Those are just words. I feel it everyday all around all through my body, shouldn't that be everything I need?

But you're not using it. You have it but it's not worth much except to you. You don't use it. What does hypothalamus mean? Hoppipolla? **Love**? You may know but will it serve you any good in the end Will you use it? When in god's name will I ever use that word??? Never not if you don't learn from them Empty out and go with what you know is right

So will he keep going? Until we have a better grasp of things I will for now, although having a grasp on things certainly makes your hands hurt.

"Ash look," Brock tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is it?" he was pointing upward toward the direction we were going. I could see the Pokémon Center just ahead; the only problem was that it was about a thousand yards away. Standing in between us was a mountainous cavern built into the side of the hill the Pokémon Center and the Conference Cathedral were standing on. "What is that?" I asked.

Brock knelt down ad unzipped his backpack, pulling out Paul's crushed guide book he had taken along. "It says here, that that's Victory Road-"

"That's Victory Road?" We'd been through Victory Road before. The ones in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn were a grueling hike through pitch black caves and a steep climb around pointed rocks and encounters with strong and powerful Pokémon who lived in the caves. It was the one final challenge for those who wanted to confront the Elite Four.

"That explains why they're having the first battles out here instead of at the Conference Cathedral." Brock said.

"Brock, we can't cross that thing. It would take us all night. May and Dawn will probably be awake by the time we make it to the Pokémon Center."

He sighed heavily, "You're right. We don't even have all of our Pokémon with us. We'd be stranded in there if they were all to faint."

"Pika Pika" Pikachu sighed.

"Don't worry Pikachu," I assured him. I spun around on my heels desolately, hoping I could come up with an idea. "We'll find a way. I mean if they're having the finals and the semi finals rounds up there, there must be an easier way to get up the-"

The highest pitched noise I could ever imagine seeped into my ears, drowning out my last words as the gust of wind they exhumed smacked and rippled through and around my clothes. "Brock did you hear that?" I shouted to him, my hands were grasping my ears tightly.

Brock nodded and shoved me around. There was a vast approaching light. Like Stantler caught in headlights, I felt my eyes diminish and my hand shooting up. I didn't try to move, I couldn't. I only waited.

"Ahhh!"

"Pikachuuu!" I could hear all of us yelling frantically. The same whistle blast I had heard before blew again; this time I could hear it turn the corner as it raced over us.

I opened my eyes and I watched as the lights accompanying the sound slowly swung around the corner, fading along with the still shrilling noises. Brock and I caught a better look of what it was through the paling light. It was a train and a long one too from what I could I see. My eyes were still blinded by the light before but they were gradually getting used to the night again.

"A train," I panted, "I didn't know the island had a train."

"Neither did I."

"Hey, look it's stopping," The train had stalled a few yards ahead of where we were. A column of smoke spurted out of its chimney near the front and its wheels screeched against the rail tracks as it slowly skid to a stop. I turned back to Brock, "You think that maybe they can help us?" I asked him.

"It's worth a try, come on."

Pikachu hopped on my shoulder from my arms as we picked up our feet and ran for it. I felt the wind picking up as soon as we started to move again. The wheels of the train were still coming to a stop at the cars in the very back. I couldn't see much of it, but it looked like a pretty long train for being on this island, very old fashioned but still new at the same time, about four or five passenger cars long it seemed.

The once grassy fields began to get rockier as we went along. Boulders and scraps of the cliffs were sticking out and became steeper with our every step we took closer to the rail lines. It was miracle how they even built the rail lines here.

The train finally stopped when we reached it. "What's… a train… doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" I wondered, gasping between my short choking breaths. The run had taken a lot out of me. I felt as if I had run ten time the distance as we did.

"It was probably built for easy access to the Conference Cathedral." Brock said. "Check it out; it goes straight up the mountain, around Victory Road and onward toward the Pokémon Center."

"That's…convenient." I said, still panting, it being the only thing that I could think of saying. I could still feel my legs shaking and the wind had calmed down to a fatal silence in the air. I was just really glad that the train stopped when it did; I don't think I could've taken another step.

"Pika Pika"

"What is it Pikachu?" I asked him.

"Pi-ka Pika" I turned back, Brock was staring at the ground as he caught up to us. His fists were clenched around the straps of Paul's backpack. I could hear him mumbling incoherently.

"Brock what's wrong?"

"I don't know," he said, "don't you think it's kind of strange that a train would just _stop_ out here in the middle of _nowhere_ and how come Paul's guide book doesn't say a word about it, it just doesn't seem right to me, it just seems kinda suspicious."

"What's there to be suspicious about," I finally had enough breath in my lungs to stand up straight. I laced my fingers behind my head and sighed heavily. "I'm sure nothing's-"

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. Go back to the front and search for the boy!"

The door to one of the side cars closest to us slid open and two men stepped out, both wielding flashlights and spanning them around the area. "You go check the rails," the larger of the two men said to the other, "if you find anything, report it to me at once, you got it?"

"Hey, excuse me sir!" I called out, waving my arms so to get his attention. He looked like the conductor or a ticket taker or something. He had the uniform anyways. "What's going on, what is this?" I asked.

His eyes jumped out at me as he shone his light across Brock and I. They were tiny, beady things, his eyes, buried beneath blankets of white ageing facial hair, not very noticeable under the shadow of his conductors cap. He looked at us hesitantly; I guess he hadn't been counting on meeting anyone out here. He waved his light across our bodies again and finally answered, "Well, this here's a train son. The Sinnoh Conference Isle's 5.15 Locomotive at yer service."

"5.15 locomotive?" I repeated, uncertain about the whole idea.

" 'sactly right," he said. He pointed his light down the mountain as he raised his pallid eyebrow in suspicion. "Did you boys climb all the way up this here mountain?"

"Um," I looked down to where he was tracing his light across. He did have a point. I hadn't noticed how far up we had climbed, nearly half way. "Yeah, I guess we did. We were on our way to the Pokémon Center when we saw the train."

"How come we've never heard anything about the island having a train before," Brock spoke up, "We didn't even know it was here."

"No, not many people do." The man pulled off his hat and exhaustingly ran his fingers through his hair. "It wus built just last munth; groundbreaking cereminy was a few days ago."

"This seems like a strange place to stop," I said, "in the middle of all these rocks-"

"Well we hed to stop, you see some crazy youngster caused quite a commotion just while ago, prolly stowed away on board too or at least we think so."

"Stowed away?"

"Pika pika?"

"Yup, jumped out of de bathroom he was in and attacked one of them passengers back there, hit his head pretty hard on the ground but he should be okay after he get some rest."

"I don't believe it." Brock sighed. "Why would someone do that?"

"Dun't know." The man continued. "He prolly got scared on account his ticket wasn't punched, if he even hed a ticket. Then he prolly caught on to the fact that we hed noticed that." He paused to put his cap back on and give a thoughtful scratch to his beard. "We weren't going to do anything tuh him, honest we weren't, just ask him a couple uh questions perhaps. But because uh the way he acted, we reckon he mustuve been hiding on board."

"So is that the reason you guys stopped the train out here?" I said.

"Well yeah and we hev reason to believe he may had jumped ship, train in this here case. My boys and I are searching 'round the cars but so far we've hed no luck finding him. I only hope the boy didn't hurt hm'self. He coulduh easily caught hm'self underneath them wheels when he jumped."

"Oh I-" I felt my throat collapsed as I tensely swallowed the words I was going to say. I shut my eyes and I could feel the warmth drain out of my hands again. My lips sputtered little breaths of air. I don't why I suddenly got as nauseous as I did. I don't think I was coming down with anything, but I suddenly felt incredibly weak**.**

I felt Pikachu gently puts his paws on my forehead. "Pika-pi?"

"I'm okay Pikachu," I whispered to him.

"Oh dun't worry son," the man said in a sympathetic tone. "We're checking underneath them wheels as well and that's only in the wurst case scenario. I assure ya, whoever he was; he's probably alright as we speak."

"Could we, if you don't mind sir, catch a ride with you until we reach the Pokémon Center?" Brock asked.

"I dun't see why not. We're really not that far away," the man sighed and shook his head, still thinking of his fleeing suspect. "That boy coulduh easily hid or waited until we reached de end of that line but sure, you boys are welcome to join us, it doesunt seem like my boys found anything so we be departing purtty soon and also your friend there, doesunt look that well either, I couldunt let him walk 'round in the wilderness with him being sick and all. Climb on aboard."

I guess he must've been referring to me. I raised my hand up to my cheeks and forehead, the same way my mom used to whenever I told her I felt sick. Other than feeling a bit iced over from the wind before and the slightest glaze of sweat I had, I felt fine; no over blown temperature, no flakey skin, nothing. I turned to Brock. "Hey Brock, do I really look sick?" I asked him.

Brock stared at me indecisively for a moment, curling his lips slightly and the finally answered, "Well Ash you do look kind of pale and it just… happened so suddenly."

"Oh," I touched my face again. I knew I couldn't exactly _feel_ color but I was still hoping I could find something wrong, just to calm me down. "But I'm fine. Just cold, but I'm fine. Honest."

Brock smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. I don't think he _honestly_ believed me, but he believed me enough to not have to carry me across the car's threshold. "Alright, come on, let's get on." He said.

The conductor or whoever he was had left the door open for us and we climbed aboard. He said he'd be along later to make sure we were okay once everyone had checked in with him. I guess he was still concerned about me, because he kept looking at me funny, shaking his head slightly, in a way to make it known that he was worried and at the same time not try to scare me.

The train itself didn't have very many passengers when we got on. The car we sat in only had_ four_ people in it. Brock and I and a trainer couple who were sitting together. The boy was sleeping soundly in his seat, his head stretched back and every once in a while he would turn or shift his body around, sometimes letting out a loud abhorrent snore from the back of his throat. The girl that was with him had her arms wrapped around his left arm but she was wide awake. She was staring straight ahead and mouthing shapes with her lips and tongue but not really saying anything.

Brock and I took the seats across from them. It was weird, the seats on the train. The couple's seats faced directly toward us, into the middle of the car, while ours faced seats toward the front. I insisted that Brock take the window seat. He didn't want to at first but I insisted. I had a strange feeling that watching the ground go by through the window would make me dizzy. (I've been having a lot of strange feelings _lately_ and thoughts, just bear with me) But really, I just liked having the extra leg room down the center aisle.

It wasn't long before the train took off. The lights from the swinging chandeliers between each seat dimmed. They weren't stunning or anything, the chandeliers, it seemed as if their designer had wanted them to be used in a mansion or something but in the end they were bound for a lonely train car.

Brock asked me again if I felt okay and I assured him that I did, even though I wasn't really sure if I was telling the truth or not this time. He leaned his head against the window and shut his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping but I went with my better judgment and didn't try and find out.

Pikachu curled up into my lap. I told him it would only be a few minutes before we reached the Pokémon Center but that a few minutes of sleep was better than no sleep at all.

"Pika Pika" I softly stroked the top of his head with my fingers tip, trying to lull him to sleep before we arrived.

My eyes were failing me, I was giving into sleep sooner than I thought I would. The train went over every turn smoothly and dissonantly. I could hear every pebble creak underneath the steel wheels, the friction causing them to spark and jump at the windows.

The window in our row had been left open. The slight wisps of air grew dissonant every time we turned a corner, but caught up speed as we scaled the mountain further. The air pricked at my cheeks sharply and it was the only thing keeping me awake. I watched her _She ran to the front of the ship Not even realizing where she had dropped her bag so carelessly_

_"Ash, come look at this view!" I wasnt paying attention to what she was saying I remembered I hadnt even checked out the light house in Sunnyshore like Id wanted I could still see it as the ferry sailed further away from land _

_I figured I could go back to check out later Id have all the time in the world once the conference battles had ended but still something remained in the my head that I was missing something _the crumpled paper underneath the tree was a letter, I remember putting it back, at least I'm sure I did. _"January 27,_ Dear May, Do you still remember me? I don't think I could've slipped your mind that easily could I?" _I felt it couldve been the single most important thing in my life I threw my backpack next to Mays and ran up next to her on railing I had more important things at hand now- _

"Hey," there came a whisper. My eyes were half shut by this time and the only noise I could hear was the calm breathing of Pikachu sleeping on my lap. I was almost sure I was imagining the voice I heard, I wasn't even sure I'd heard it all, that was until I heard another subtle whisper, "Hey,"

I turned to my side and the girl who was sitting with her guy friend and mouthing words before was slightly waving her fingers at me. I sat up in my seat slowly, so I wouldn't bother Pikachu and I let out a huge yawn, which _really_ made me feel like an unmannered guy.

"Did they find him?" she whispered that half way through my yawn. My eyes finally landed on her own and after several seconds of silence, she repeated, "Did they find him?"

"Find who?" I said.

"The guy, you know the one who they say jumped off. I heard them saying that he was stowing away on board or something."

Suddenly it all came back to me: the conductor, his white facial hair, _"we reckon he mustuve been hiding on board". _5.15 locomotive, _"He coulduh easily caught hm'self underneath them wheels when he jumped."_ "No they didn't find him," I told her, "they think he's long gone by now."

"Oh," she said, the girl looked back down, still tightly clinging to her guy friend's arm. Sust've known the guy that jumped.

"Did you know him, the guy that jumped?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No, I hadn't seen him before tonight." She spoke her words with hardly any steadiness; she seemed deeply concerned for not even knowing who he was. "I saw him running out when they were chasing him. He just looked at me-" she paused, her friend let out a snore, it wasn't loud but with the quiet car it was amplified across the rows of seats. "He looked scared. There was something about him- like something wasn't right. I just wish I knew if he was ok."

I bit my tongue at the thought of telling her about what the conductor had said _might _have happened to him. "I'm sure he's alright," I sputtered out, "you shouldn't worry yourself too much, you still need your energy too, for tomorrow."

I was basically white-lying my way through the conversation. She seemed satisfied, although I noticed that she was still mumbling words shapes with her mouth and she kept stroking her friends arm as if it were an irritable Gyarados that she didn't want to wake up.

I didn't think she was really listening to me and I didn't want to keep either one of us up any longer than we had to. I had no idea what time it was- I still really didn't want to know- but I guessed it was getting late. I reached out and with my fingers I gently caressed her arm gently to get her attention, "You know, I'll tell you what I'll do," I said, "if I hear anything around, about him, about the guy that jumped, I'll let you know how he is the next time I see you, is that ok?"

She smiled and nodded, still stroking her guy's arm, "That sounds good, thank you, you're a really nice guy," she mumbled this next part, acting almost as if she had had enough of talking to someone for the night " I wonder if he was too? They made him seem like such a bad guy from the way they were talking before…"

"I'm sure he is," I gave my own answer to her question under my breath. I started thinking, for the first time really, about that guy who jumped pretty intently. I guess the girl and the conductor were right and I agreed with them. I'm sure everyone has a reason for why they do things. I just hoped they would all be alright: The guy who jumped, the passenger who hurt his head, and the girl who shared her worry.

now that I thought about it I didn't even get her name. I remembered I was going to turn to my side and ask her but this image popped into my head of her with her eyes closed and mine were closed too by this time I told myself I would just ask her later before we left I slouched down into my seat and curled up as much as I could next to Pikachu The girls guy friend let out another snore and that was the last thing i heard before sleep over took me

I only woke around 15 minutes later. Pikachu was just beginning to wake up. He stood up and shook his head rapidly. He noticed I was watching him so he didn't bother to wake me fully.

"Morning buddy," I croaked.

"Pika-pi,"

I stretched out on my chair, half expecting to swat Brock on the head with my uncontrollable hands, but he was already up, checking around the seats to make sure nothing had fallen from Paul's backpack.

"Is it time to go?" I said, stretching my arms above my head.

Brock nodded, "Yup we got here about 5 minutes ago, didn't even hear the train stop."

"Oh," I looked out the window, but it was only dark and vacant. "Where are we?"

"The Pokémon Center Ash, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. That sleep felt like days-"

"Last stop everyone off! Come on you two, let's go!" There was a man at the entrance door waving his hands at us. I recognized him as one of the men who went out to search for the kid who had jumped not too long ago. That didn't feel right, it _felt_ like long ago. Everything was starting to come back to me now.

I suddenly remembered that I hadn't asked the girl what her name was yet. I leapt out of my seat and darted to the seat next to me. The emptiness of it almost hurled me back. There was no one, not even a clue as to there having been anyone who'd sat there just a few minutes ago. They, the boy and the girl, were long gone.

I turned to the man, who was still patiently waiting for Brock and I to leave. "Where- I mean, where's everyone-"

"Everyone got off long time ago, just you two left, let's go will ya?" The guy practically pushed us out. Pikachu barely caught on to the end of my jacket as he jumped onto my shoulder.

Brock and I jumped through the train doorway down to our destination. I turned back, to get another look of the guy that pushed me, trying to see if I could tell what was his problem but he had already shut the door and soon after that the train's engine's started again. The familiar plume of smoke unfurled from the chimney stack near the front. The train circled around the mountain and headed back downward, leaving a croaking garish sight of smoke along its path.

"So Brock, where do we go from here?" It had skipped my mind entirely; not even the building in front of us could remind me.

"The Pokémon Center," he said, "remember?"

I counted every one of my footsteps as we reached the Pokémon Center doors. I watched my feet curl and uncurl as they stepped across the ground. It wasn't until I stepped onto the welcome mat outside of the automatic doors that I fully realized that we had arrived.

As soon as we entered, our sighs of relief were overcome with anxiety. Everything seemed strangely out of place. There were officers, police officers, milling about and talking to everyone, to Nurse Joy, to the guests and to two boys. They looked like brothers; the youngest one was holding a handheld game system I recognized. They had to be brothers; they look almost like twins except for the obvious age difference.

There was chatter everywhere. Mouths were moving a mile a minute. Everyone gave off a nervous and tense atmosphere. I felt the breaths of millions of people pressing up against me; they're feelings of worry and frustration passed along to me. I felt the perspiration from their headaches evaporate in to the air, choking, grasping and pulling at me. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as my throat notched up.

"What's going on here? Brock asked me. I only shook my head I felt that if I said a word I would throw up all over the floor I suddenly felt so nervous i couldn't stop my hands from shaking. their warmth ran from the tips of my fingers down into my palms they became so cold I could hardly feel them anymore If they stayed like that for very long I'd soon forget that they were even there I felt Pikachu gently snuggling into my chest He was trying to keep me calm and awake.

"I'm sorry boys, I'm afraid we're turning away all visitors at the moment. It was a voice, a faint voice, one strong and attentive, the only calm one. I blinked rapidly and by the time I opened my eyes fully, one of the police officers who had been talking to the brothers came and walked up to us. His arms were open and he came rushing up as though we were just another problem to deal with. With every word he spoke he stepped forward in our direction

But why what happened Brock asked him

Im afraid its out of my jurisdiction to talk about the matter son All you need to know is that the Pokémon Center isnt accepting any new visitors at the moment Not only because its full but because theres a police investigation under way Come on lets move it. He flapped his arms at us again and stepped forward He had our backs nearly pressed up against the door

But wait I forced myself to say I didnt throw up but I did let out a quiet gasp of air that dried up my mouth I didn't feel any better I actual felt out of breath "If somethings going on shouldn't we have a right to know what In case were in danger or something

The officer just stared at me He knew I had him there though it may have been out of his _jurisdiction _he couldn't endanger anyone else just to keep his secrecy He sighed furiously knowing he had to tell us something to make us leave but he made it seem as if he were doing you a really big favor He may have had to tell us but he wasn't going to like it

A young boy was attack tonight in the Pokémon Center tonight Ok? Come on lets go

Attacked?

What do you mean, I asked him

We're not quite sure yet but all we know so far is that the attacker fled into the woods after having put his hands on the boy. We don't know the extent of the attack; the boy is _inconsolable_ right now. If you seen any suspicious characters around you make sure to tell me, you got it?" that was the one non-abrasive thing he had coughed up all night

"will do officer," Brock stepped back and the sliding doors opened behind us.

"yeah sounds great, lets move it huh" The officer just waved his hands at us and turned back, I could hear him mumbling "Kids…once things are scarce, the whole world goes to-" he had already turned his back to us and walked off by that time

Brock and I turned back and walked a few feet down the hill, wondering were to go from there. While we were up there, I remembered that I hadn't even seen the Conference Cathedral. I turned back to look for it, it should've been looming behind the Pokémon Center, we hadn't walked too far away for me not to see it, but it was really too dark to try and make anything out. There wasn't even a light on to distinguish it from the sky, which struck me as odd. I shook my head and ran up to catch up to Brock's side.

I don't remember how many steps we took after that, it must've been six or seven hundred away from the Center. We were quiet as we walked, really quiet. All I was paying attention to was Pikachu's tail brushing up against my back. I would turn around uncontrollably, thinking that someone was asking me to come back or something had latched onto my shirt on the way down. By the time I'd realize that it was only Pikachu, I was sure as ever of what Nurse Joy had told me so long ago, not getting enough sleep was bad for you, I could feel it already starting to drain away at my conscience. I couldn't even think straight.

The walk down was easier than the climb up, that I knew for sure The campsites were all strewn across the rocky side of the mountain where the entrance of Victory Road was located at and along with the main port we'd arrived at. While the other side was just a smooth brisk run down toward endless fields of tall unraveled grass that engulfed most of the island I kept thinking, why they didn't just build the main port in the smooth part of the island instead of the rockier side?

There was a rumor that another port was located behind the Cathedral but I hadn't seen a thing it was probably a supply port, no one but the ships filled with Pokémon supplies were allowed, even if that was true, no one ventured out there anyways just as no one decided to venture with me to the lighthouse earlier; I guess we had gotten to Sunnyshore later than I thought we had, the ferry took off the next day after we'd arrived.

I spent the whole time with May. I sort of felt guilty about that. I virtually ignored Dawn and Brock on the ferry- and the night before that. Chasing each other around the deck, checking out the sights; I was hardly doing any battling what was wrong with me i was getting so far from all of this that I could hardly catch my head anymore i promised, as soon as morning hit no more excuses Id get back to training with May _and _Dawn _and _Brock _and _Pikachu I wasn't going to excluded anyone. I just want everything to go back to the way it-

"Ash," Brock put his hand up and it smacked me in the middle of my chest. I didn't say anything to him in response; I turned my head up and looked out across our path. We were at the edge; the port I mean, the one built on rumors, it was in front of us. It looked deserted, the still lingering smoke from a ship's smokestack was hanging in the air, it only must've just departed, I didn't see it the boat but that was it, there was nothing else around. It was silent again, dead silent. "Ash do you hear that?"

"Hear what Brock?"

"That splashing, it sounds like something's down there." He lurched forward into the grassy beach, pushing away the branches from the water plants that grew near.

"Pika-pi?"

"I'm not sure Pikachu, come on let's find out."

Brock squatted in the damp reeds near the open port, pulling away the grass that was in his way. I followed, standing behind him, observing him closely. The night air smelled like the island plants, moist and devious. There was a slight cover of dampness over it all from the nearby water.

I strained my eyes as Brock pushed back the leaves around the spot he was searching through. I stood on my toes and finally I could see what he had found. There, being stroked by the waves, on the only beach around for miles, were our backpacks, half moist and half opened; most of their contents were spilled out into the sea.

"It'_s_ our stuff." Brock confirmed joyfully, pulling out of the water our open and slightly torn backpacks onto shore.

I was dumbfounded, "How did our bags get out here? We left them on the boat, remember?"

"They…" He paused, thinking carefully, "…probably fell off or something." I knew Brock didn't believe his words as much as I did but there wasn't anytime for worrying about the bad-mannered misdeeds that came at every corner.

I scoffed and murmured, "Lousy lost and found service."

Brock ripped open the zipper on his backpack and started rummaging through it. I watched him dump out hundreds of wet papers and the occasional stone or pebble form the ocean floor. He shook every can and checked every pocket, anything he could find he'd made sure it was okay

I could've had _anything _hammering away at my head right now. How did our backpacks get here, why were they here and in one piece, but I didn't strangely. I just watched Brock clean out his stuff attentively. Nothing else had really bothered me as much as that. I was just curious to see what Brock would throw out and what he wouldn't. "Anything left?" I asked him.

"Not much," he replied. "Less than half, half being our soaked sleeping bags, I guess we're traveling light tonight. We'll get rid of anything that's bad or that we don't really need and we'll resupply in the morning."

"Alright, sounds good." There were more damaged containers than we could count. Brock was making a small pile next to his backpack. I hadn't even thought about opening mine, despite how much I wanted to know if my things were ok, all the valueless items I had over the years, I really had to find some other place to put them. Carrying them around in my backpack with me, every where I went, would only wear them down and seeing how I was so _careful_ with my backpack there was no chance of telling how long they would last.

I hadn't noticed Brock had been staring at me for the last few minutes. I was thinking about everything before and staring out at the water between the island and Sunnyshore. A new thought popped into my mind, I wondered how the boat trip didn't take us very long to get here; it was only an hour or something like that. Just like on the train. I had really wanted to go to the lighthouse. Was there an Ampharos there too, a computerized system, someone who stayed out there all night-

"Hey Ash, are you going to check you bag?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I'll do it now." It wouldn't be such a good idea to just roam around out here, waiting until the last minute to do what we set out to do. We had our stuff, maybe something was saved and on the other hand I didn't feel at all like wandering around the island after dark, even though we had been doing it for hours now, this place really gave me the creeps.

Brock's bag, except for a few rotting cans of Pokémon food, was basically intact, as was Dawn's which was only half soaked and only a few of her things had fallen out and gotten wet. Mine suffered the worst. When I had finished cleaning it out, the only things that I could keep were my rubber gloves- anything that wasn't made out of paper and food survived- and a soaked blanket I had, which I wrapped around my waist so it would dry. My sleeping bag was wet beyond belief, so I didn't bother checking it out. Anything else I found I kept inside my hat. It was the safest place on me. Most of the stuff that I was really worried about, wasn't ruined by the water. They were wet, but by the time we would get back to camp, I was sure they'd be dry.

I searched around in Dawn's bag also. I was trying to do an amazing job of not to closely searching around in her things, but at the very bottom of her bag, I found one of her poffin stashes, still intact. I turned my head around to see if anyone was looking, acting as if it was a huge monumental object I was taking. I took out a couple of poffins from her bag and gave a few to Pikachu**. **He didn't seem to like them very much, probably because they were soggy, but he ate it nonetheless, gulfing down two or three at once. He was pretty hungry; Matter of fact, we all were.

After we threw away everything we couldn't use, Brock and I decided we'd sit on the beach for awhile, while we waited for our backpacks to dry. Our bags were too wet to be carried and if we did carry them now we'd probably end up catching a cold. We laid them next to one of the lanterns that lit the pier up for the night.

The sand on the beach surprisingly to me, felt really warm but the air that blew around us was freezing. I wrapped the blanket I had around me but it didn't really help. My teeth began to chatter and I couldn't stop them. They didn't chatter violently, just calmly, to the point of being a soothing hum and on the edge of having an aneurysm.

I began to think, that if it wasn't so cold, Dawn probably would've liked to have been out here with us. She seemed sort of quiet last night. I was worried that maybe this trip wasn't turning out to be like she had expected it to be.

Things did seem to be going our way up to this point. We had found our bags and everything; we even had enough supplies to whip up some sort of breakfast for tomorrow. She would've liked it, out here right now. I really wanted to cheer her up.

We were quiet again for a good long time after we arrived on the beach; I suppose it was a sort of break from the circumstances that had had happened to us. Brock was looking at the stars that were being embraced by a set of clouds, pouring across them at the very moment I looked up**. **I was busy making a pile of sand in between my legs, trying to see how high I could make it without it tipping over the sides on my legs. That made me laugh, I didn't care how dirty my pants got anymore, they were already plenty dirty. The finding of our backpacks really was a savior; I wouldn't feel embarrassed walking around in dirty pants with my friends around. What we all really needed was a cold shower and hot meal

The wind had died down plenty since we had started out but I could still tell it was blowing, it had strewn a massive amount of clouds across the sky with the touch of a soft breeze. i heard the clouds lightly grumble in the distance. i wouldn't be surprised if it rained here anytime soon

Brock and I watched the sky for awhile. I had forgotten about my sand pile.

the clouds and the stars drew my attention away

eventually i felt my pile collapse into my lap Pikachu had pounced on a Krabby who was trying to make his home in between my legs The Krabby sprung out of the pile as Pikachu chased him around the beach

Pikachu eventually let him go and he crawled off in search of a new place to spend the night

i wish it were that easy for us i mean Krabby can just dig into any beach or dive under the ocean and that would be their home for the night wild Pikachu lived together and the older ones took care of the younger ones

now that i really thought about it humans werent so different from Pokémon i guess we just forget about it most of the time i can see most of the similarities between us just looking around we took care of each other like the Pikachu do and Brock and i are making our home wherever we could just like Krabby our home being the beach right now but if we decided to move it could be the forest or back at the campsite or out the wild fields of grass

somewhere along the way i basically lost touch with myself i felt it coming on and on and there was really no way to go about and try to stop it everything Circled around me not always in order: (strangely)LoveTrainingBrockand Pikachu it all kept circling; pretty soon there was really no point in trying to Separate my thoughts from what was going on between us Brock and i If i told you of _everything _that went on, Id probably never finish

in the middle of it all Brock paused me and asked: "Do you think our bags are dried by now?" i mustve agreed with him next thing I knew i had my backpack slung over my shoulder with Pikachu on the other and Brock and i had left the beach where i last remember we were

at some point we made it clear that werent going to find much of anything by now Brock said how we'd head back toward the direction of the campsite but if anything we'd be actually looking for a comfortable spot to spend the night

there were no Lights on the island i might add not like the bright lights of the city or the warm glow of town lanterns NonononNo it was completely dark out here; i was amazed we hadnt gotten lost at any one point out here Brock had a good eye and i had a good aura of luck around me which i usually kept in my back pocket most of the time

as we were walking i didnt even try to make any sort of conversation with Brock or Pikachu they didnt either i could sense their exhausted demeanors the gentle treading of our footsteps as we lurched them forward uncomfortably hoping that our legs wouldnt collapse on us while we crossing another pile of rocks

it was amazingly quiet out The murmurs from the wild Pokémon had softened Only the breeze and the distant crashing waves that surrounded the island were all i could hear there were trees in the directions in front of us and a small meadow of grass stretched at our feet

Brock was saying how this terrain we were on would be a great spot to sleep on as soon as we'd get past the rock piles that frequently appeared and how we could possibly make it through the night if we were careful but wasnt really paying much attention to him

there were voices Voices voices from the trees, they were talking only I didnt know to who; but they told me: "What did you get?" _Get what _"Um…bath stuff soap some food empty Pokeballs we're pretty much set aren't we?" _set What do you mean? _"Yeah, we'll be alright…I still can't believe what a beauty she was, couldn't we at least have lifted-" "Ow! My god! I saw some tissue in there, hand me one will you? My nose is dripping like a faucet!" w_hat? WhatHappened, are you Alright? _The voices laughed, "Idiot, did you lay it on that guy? I saw you knock him a couple of good ones." "Yeah I did, hand me another will you?"

the voices continued like that as we walked along the edges of where the dense tree started again we werent far from the campsite; i recognized my surroundings even in the Dark But we stopped just short -or I believe we did)) of the campsite and decided to just hit the hay for night.

We unrolled our sleeping bags on the soft spot Brock had found they were dry now but they smelled of seawater and mothballs Brock was continuing our previous conversation: how lucky we were at finding our bags and the right spot in the middle of the island and how things were really starting to look up. i agreed with him, i really did but I had something else on my mind. I felt that this really had some Importance at the time. It wasnt anything disowning or like that but it was something that had been on my mind for the longest time: "Hey Brock, can I ask you something?" I said.

"What is it Ash?"

I gulped, I wasn't sure if I'd interrupted him, but I kept on. "When do you think they'll discover every Pokémon that exists?"

"Ash," he chuckled, "You know you've asked me that question a million times already."

"Yeah I know, but could you tell me again. Please…a million and one?"

He sighed contently. Brock didn't mind when you asked him a question like that. I think he enjoy whenever we did. I look up to him, I really do. Even when I sometimes know already what he's going to say, I like to hear him say it anyways.

"It could be a long time before they discover every Pokémon out there Ash," he said "who knows if they'll discover them all soon. There are so many different types, species and varieties; it's hard to say-"

"Yeah, that's just what I was thinking. It would be really great seeing every Pokémon out there in the world but I could never forget the ones that we grew up with in Kanto, you remember Brock?" I was getting really excited talking about it. The sound and ferocity of our old memories ran through my mind, everything came back all at once. Our first gym battles, our first Pokémon, the first friends I made while traveling; I could never forget our first journey. It was amazing.

"Yeah I remember Ash, how could I forget?"

"Yeah, with all the new places and Pokémon to see I'm starting to kinda forget all about the old days." I wasn't forgetting them entirely. Actually I hadn't really forgotten them at all. I just sorta missed them. I started telling him, "Don't you ever miss the old days Brock?"

"Of course I do Ash. But we have to keep moving on, towards the future."

"Yeah I know." That really disenchanted me. I knew what he meant, but I was just too keen in trying to get my word in to really focus on what Brock was trying to say. "But don't you sometimes wish you could go back to those days or just think about if things wouldn't change so much?"

"Sometimes I do," He said. I'm not so sure if Brock really knew what I was talking about. Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure what _I _was trying to say.

"It seems like everything is different now," I said. "We've grown up and I'm not really sure if I'm still the same person." There was a slight pause between us. I was trying to take in and analyze everything, I really had a lot on my mind but I wasn't so sure how to say it and make it understandable

I didn't get any ideas as to how I could explain it any better I started digging around through my pockets That was becoming another one of my nervous habits I had on my long list What I did find though was the old Pokeball I had for Pikachu I'd placed it there after I had a sudden urge to the night before we left just to have it close by and all It was one of my only prized possessions that wasn't soaked in my bag I still wanted to keep it close even though we never use it The first times I held it he shocked me endlessly and I learned he wasn't the kind to be restrained inside of there He was different

Pikachu had fallen asleep long before we did he curled up on the softest parts of the grass we were on He was really good at finding the soft spots on the ground whenever we were camping He and May's Eevee awhile back were really great at finding them

The old Pokeball made me wonder about something I knew it was kinda childish to ask but if there was anyone who could possibly answer a dumb question like mine it was Brock. "Have you ever wondered what's inside of a Pokeball Brock?" I asked.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I used to think about it all the time when I was younger."

"Yeah so did I, not so much as I used to but I still think about it sometimes." That lightened me up. I started getting really excited again. "Maybe inside here," I started tapping the ball with my fingernails. "It's just a great place for the Pokémon to live. Nothing ever changes but they still have all that they need. A happy place to live, other Pokémon to play with, a great environment, it's a great place."

I was really conversational that evening. I kinda wish I could make myself be quiet and leave Brock to get some rest. He had already lain down inside his sleeping bag. I was the only one still standing. If he was as tired as I was, I knew he would want to be asleep. But the thing was, I was tired but I didn't feel at all like sleeping. Once you get someone started on a topic they really like, you can't shut them up.

"When I was younger the first time I learned about the Pokeball I used to imagine that one day I could catch myself along with my Pokémon and we could play together happy all day inside of the world that was inside the ball Just me and my Pokémon together If we ever felt sad or wanted to be left alone we could just go there"

I chuckled I sounded like a real kid Of course I soon learned that people couldn't go inside Pokeballs Just Pokémon and at times the occasional doughnut It had gotten really quiet again "Brock," I said He didnt answer I was talking for a pretty long time He must've been really tired the poor guy I was whispering so I wouldnt wake him in case he had fallen asleep but I knew he was still listening despite it

Hey Brock I repeated Have you ever wanted to just catch the world and seal it in a Pokeball Not to have it for yourself but to just too sorta keep it safe from harm

He still didnt reply For awhile I really thought he might have fallen asleep on me until he spoke up which really scared the heck out of me Have you ever noticed that when people are falling sound asleep their voice sounds really spooky and deep Its really strange to hear it so suddenly like that but his voice sounded tired but it was still sort of comforting to me

The world has been taking care of its self for awhile now Ash For millions of years I think its doing a pretty good job He said

I know but everyday something seems to happen Im seeing it more and more May and even Dawn are starting to see it too Every day I cant help wanting to protect every-

Thats part of growing up Changes have to come You're trying to save everyone from something that needs to happen to each one of us

Defeated I sat down next to where he was laying I was cradling Pikachu's Pokeball in my left hand and with my other hand I gently patted Pikachu on his head

Chaaa he said softly as he continued sleeping

I guess you're right Brock I said Things _will_ happen I guess Ill have just my memories to look back on Hearing him say that about changes having to come while it didn't really make me sad I did shed a tear A tear I suppose of disappointment I felt almost hopeless but Brock who I suppose had heard me sobbing although I dont think I was being too loud but you can never be too sure spoke up again

Hush Ash he said I still havent forgotten the words he said that night He said The sun doesn't go down its just an illusion a trick the earth makes by spinning around

What

He didnt speak again this time This time I was sure he gave in to sleep right then and there

I didnt fall asleep right away along with him I stayed up and watched and counted the stars in the sky I pointed my fingers into the heavens and counted softly One Two Three Every time I slept outside I always tried to count each one of the stars I usually fell asleep before I finished but tonight once my arm got tired from pointing them out I plopped it down underneath my head as a pillow I still had _one_ more thing left to do in my life

I still couldnt get to sleep though I was thinking about what Brock had said Hush Ash he said The sun doesn't go down its just an illusion a trick the earth makes by spinning around

he had a point i was starting to get the affinty that he was trying to get across to me Even if it was night time here around the other side of the world it was morning i tried to find a deeper meaning to what he said but I was always interrupted by my yawning and i had to start over or remember the last thought I was thinking of

i Closed my eyes and decided to go to sleep on my patch of grass if it hadnt been for a rock that was near me i wouldve fallen asleep immediately it Smacked me right across the nose (;) i always picked a perfect time to hurt myself

i lay like that for the past several Minutes i could Feel the wind Blowing the waterfalls vapor mist across us While the wind was cold the water was Warm i remembered the smell of the outside for the first time In awhile "It Had Never felt So Becoming-"


	5. A Previous April

A Previous April_- _Chapter %

_Just before morning, before the light warmed up the skies, before the earliest of all Pokémon awakened, the storm clouds rolled over the eastern shoreline of the Sinnoh region, landing in the center of the Sinnoh Conference Isle. These sudden storms were familiar to this part of the region, but not to the sleeping trainers in the midst of the storm's incoming downpour._

_Many of them still lay sleeping outside, wiping their tears or recollecting their identities, with none forewarned of the rainfall. Those lucky enough to have tents were comfortable at best and those without, were welcomed into the Pokémon Center and the stadium inside the cathedral for the battles that would start later that day. The former's dramatic intrusion during the night had evaporated as fast as the waning boats that had left in the late evening._

_Ash, Brock and Pikachu were still asleep in the wilderness of the island, with nothing but their coats and newly found backpacks as blankets and pillows. The trees behind them offered little protection to the tiresome trainers. Lightning pierced across the sky and thunder crackled in the distance._

_Pikachu, even while sleeping was on alert. His ears perked up as another bolt illuminated the day breaking sky. Whether natural instincts or curiosity, Pikachu was one of the few who knew of the impending storm._

_Brock was deeply asleep. The previous night's journey had exhausted him. In his mind he felt convinced of his guidance and assistance to his friends. The questions that Ash had asked him, from last night to further backwards into the past, had given him his sense of accomplishment that somehow he was helping._

_They were all growing. Brock himself had moved on past his stage of wild infatuations and although he sensed his friends were moving into a similar phase, none could be different from what they were experiencing. To hold them all together and not forget what was important for them all, he hoped for the best. The present time and experiences; nothing could be better and nothing ever was._

_Ash snuggled his head into his backpack next to his Pikachu. Ash wasn't bothered really by much while he was sleeping. One ordinary thought of his did strike his fancy. As quickly as the lightning over his head struck a nearby tree's highest leaf, knocking it down and disintegrating it into ashes before it hit the ground, was that a new memory came back into his young blushing mind, of another rainy month. A past one, one that by the time that it was remembered, was neither fact nor fiction; this one was April._

* * *

I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, I swear that I'm not. I promised myself I wouldn't. The only problem was; I really liked thinking about it. It wasn't so much that anything happened really, but not enough of those moments came around like that one did.

I was thinking about the time when we were all at that snowy city and May had lost her bandanna. It was only a few months ago but it felt like a world away from where we were heading. I also remembered the cold that almost _killed_ me afterward. I was wearing my jacket and everything at the time, but I just hadn't thought about getting out of the snowfall when it had started.

I pulled at the scarf I had around my neck, regretting that I let myself get so sick. I should've taken better care of myself. I had gotten over it after awhile, so I was okay by now.

Brock was keeping an especially closer eye on me since then. He was the one most concerned over the fact that I had gotten so sick. I stayed in bed for several days at the Pokémon Center afterward in the room he had gotten us. May and Max stayed by my side throughout most of the days. It would usually end up with me jumping out of bed and making them laugh and then Brock walking in with soup or something and he would try to look mad but couldn't stop himself from laughing whenever my hair was messed up or my nose was red and I looked ridiculous.

I smiled as I thought about those days and then I coughed loudly. I let go of one of the scarf ends when I realized I was choking myself without really knowing it. I didn't have this scarf when I had gotten sick, maybe if I did at the time, I wouldn't have gotten as sick as I did.

May had given it to me actually. A few months back, right before winter was over and spring had started and after we had left that crazy snowy city. I remember I was surprised that for no reason at all she handed me a box and when I opened it, inside was the scarf, just like the one Brock had; only this one was red instead of brown. She must've not wanted me get sick again. I thanked her and told her that it was really nice. I meant it too; she must've heard when I was telling Brock that I wish I'd've bought one like his before the snow storm.

She smiled and said you're welcome, and then she told me to put it on and to see if it fit and I told her that scarves usually fit all people. But she insisted and I put the scarf on. She smiled again and murmured "Perfect".

I still had it now and I was really thankful she had given it to me. I kept it on as often as I did my hat but that was because of a whole _different_ reason. It was mostly just so I wouldn't worry Brock and get sick again and I also couldn't afford to lose any more days of training. I promised myself, the first chance I got; I would give my Pokémon a great day of training before our next gym battle.

Only right now we weren't in that snowy city anymore. We were far away from there right now. To tell you the truth, I really had no idea where we were exactly. We had been looking for this other town close by, so we could stop and rest; only we'd ended up in this dense forest faraway from where we actually wanted to end up.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu was standing on my shoulder, his usually place, gently grabbing hold of the ends of my scarf and wrapping himself up tightly in them. "Pika-Pi Pikachu?"

I nodded, "Ok Pikachu," He wanted to hold on to my scarf ends so that they wouldn't get away from me and so that I wouldn't choke myself on them either. I pet him on the head genuinely and he happily sighed in his cozy scarf jacket. "Chaaa."

It was close to sunset about now and the sky was turning dark. The sun was still shining behind the clouds; it looked as if it there was a veil of gold and grey stretched out all across the sky. It made the trees really shine out among everything else that was around. I guess it wasn't so bad that we had ended up here. You see, with just one thing being good or looking great, it can just about make everything else seem that way too.

Brock, as usual, was skimming through our guide book. Even though I had always seen him reading that same book in a situation like this one before, it made me happy. It reminded me that everything was unchanged, somehow.

"Hey Max," Brock looked up at Max; he was leading us all through the forest path this time. His eyes were darting from his PokéNav to the path ahead.

"Hey Max," Brock said a little louder. Max hadn't heard Brock call out to him the first time but he did this time. He stopped and turned around, shutting of his PokeNav.

"Yeah Brock?"

"Did you find out which forest we're in exactly? I can't tell if we're in the North or South forest." Brock flipped his guide book upside down to get a better view of the map it had. He shook his head to no avail.

"Well not exactly," Max said to him, switching his PokéNav back on. He stopped as Brock walked up to him and bent his head down to look at the PokeNav screen "We're somewhere outside the next town," Max pointed, "About five or six miles, but the only thing I'm not sure of is- five or six miles, in _what_ direction."

Brock sighed as he was let down by Max's news. "So, I guess that means we won't be arriving into town today right?"

Max looked up at him, "Well, yes and no. If we're heading in the right direction right now, then yes. But if we're not, then-no." he explained unhappily.

So for now, it didn't seem like we would be arriving into town anytime soon. The forest seemed never ending and if we were out here by the time it got dark, then we'd really be in a jam. "Hey May, what do you think-" As I turned to my side, May wasn't there anymore. "May?" I spun around on my heels as I searched for her. She always had a knack of _disappearing _whenever I looked for her.

"Back here Ash!" she waved to me, slowly walking leisurely behind us all.

"May what are you doing back there?" I jogged back to her, wondering what was up.

"Nothing," he giggled.

I smirked, "Are you up to something?"

"No, why would you ever think I was up to something?" She looked undeniable bright today. Something about her, everything was in its right place. Her eyes shone crystal clear while her hair gently hid them from view. I never saw her again in the same light like I had today.

"No reason," I stammered.

"I was just looking around," she said, gazing upward to the clouds. Her eyes perked up, brightly attentive as their lightly colored shade disappeared in concentration. "Look at the sky Ash; it looks like it's going to rain."

"Pika pika?" Pikachu questioned from my shoulder.

"Rain?" I checked it out for myself. The clouds were moving unbelievable fast and the sky did look unusually darker than it did in the last weeks. I guess we were due for a rainstorm, as long as it wasn't another blizzard. I had never seen the clouds actually move across the sky as they were. They were there one day and gone the next, when I was younger I always wondered where the previous day's clouds had gone. It wasn't until I realized that they moved on did I realized I never saw the same cloud twice. "Do you really think it will?

"I think we should tell Max and Brock don't you? In case it does we'll be able to find some shelter."

"Yeah, we should." I kept staring back at the sky as I turned back toward the path. May followed me close behind. "Hey what do you think Pikachu, do you think it will rain?"

"Pika Pi Pikachu."

"Yeah, neither am I."

_Then there was rain; calmly at first, gently soaking the trainers of the land. They awoke with hurry and rushed for cover as they heard the foundations crumbling in the sky. They gathered tightly into the Pokémon Center and the Conference Cathedral as it began._

_Brock awoke and stared at the sky calmly and brightly, listening intently to the sky as it growled. Ash remained asleep. Pikachu crawled out of his sleepily made nest and watched the sky with interest. With the looming possibilities of striking anywhere near; the danger was present and he knew it. Time just floated away._

When we told Brock and Max about our weather predictions, they seemed just as surprised as we did. Max agreed that we should find shelter, not only in case of rain but in case we didn't reach town by nightfall. "It wouldn't be safe wandering around the forest in the dark, you know. We could wake the wild Pokémon or something."

"We'd better hurry," Brock pointed at the sky, "I think May and Ash were right."

My face twitched as the first raindrop fell on my cheek. From the unexpected warmth it gave off it made me think that it hadn't been a raindrop at all, but it was, and many more started to follow.

"It is raining," May announced. She didn't react as awkwardly as I did. She softly closed her eyes and the raindrops fell over her; burning into her pastel skin and each one streaming down her pale cheeks and off into the dirt beneath our shoes. Lightly they pattered across her eyelashes, bringing tears to her eyes.

Max's glasses were clouded with the rain and the vapor of the breaths he took. "Oh man," he groaned.

The stinging sensation the rain brought slowly subside as I got used to it. Brock's hair slowly sunk to his head as the rain weighed it down with every second he stood out in the open. My hat gave me some protection, but not much.

Pikachu tried frantically to dry his body, shaking himself repeatedly, the droplets of water pierced into the side of my face. "Ahh, hey watch it Pikachu."

"What are we going to do?" Max pulled his backpack up to his head as an umbrella as his glasses began to cloud again.

"We go to keep moving." Brock told him, pulling his own backpack to his head.

I pulled my scarf end down over Pikachu's head and tried to keep him dry as best as I could. "You got any ideas on _which_ way we should keep moving?"

"Hey wait, I think I see something!" May pushed her way between us and ran further up the path.

"Hey May wait!" she didn't hear me.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and followed May into the forest path. I took off behind them.

"May, Pikachu, wait up!"

"Ash, wait for us!" Brock and Max stayed behind me as close as they could. The rain only fell faster on us as we ran. The soles of our shoes tracked on mud and leaves. The bottom of my jeans were getting soaked but I couldn't lose May and Pikachu's trail.

"May, Pikachu! Where are you?" I called out but there was no answer.

"Ash, we're right here!"

"Huh?" I stopped. Max bumped into me and I put my arm on his shoulder to keep him from falling. Their voices; had come away from the path. "I think…They're in there." I pointed into a dense population of evergreen trees. They loomed across the entire forest sky, the dark clouds forebode even further upward.

"In there?" Max questioned.

"Uh huh," I nodded, making my way through the tree branches, pushing them aside while making sure I wouldn't hit Brock or Max behind me.

A few feet deeper, we finally came to a clearing. May was holding Pikachu in her arms. She turned around and grinned. "Will this work?" she asked.

Behind her; it was a house; at least I think it was. It was cabin, falling apart and much of the wood looked disfigured and ancient. The windows were darkened, even in the middle of the day. I studied the residence carefully, even though I'm sure it had seen a great deal of rain storms in its day, this place didn't seem like it could last another one. But, dilapidated or not, it _was_ shelter.

We walked up to the house, staring at it in disbelief. I didn't know whether Brock and Max were thinking the same thing I was or that they just couldn't believe that a cabin would be out here in the middle of nowhere.

May waved her hand in front of our faces, "Guys, will this do?" she repeated.

"Are…Isn't this, someone's house, aren't they living in there?" Max asked uneasily.

"Nope," May shook her head, "Pikachu and I already looked through the windows. The place is completely deserted."

I shook my head. Brock and Max may have always been the ones who were able to spot the Pokémon Centers in every town we visited, but whenever we were in a big scary forest like this one, it was May whousually found _shelter_ for us.

"You and deserted houses are like magnets somehow May," I said laughing. May crossed her arms and gave me weird smirk. I took off my hat as I walked up the porch steps to the cabin door. I figured we might as well give this place a try. As I walked up across the front porch, she still had that strange smile she was giving me. In a way I was hoping she'd cut it out but she didn't and that's when I hit my head on the door in front of me. I tripped over my own feet and flew forward, landing on the floor of the porch.

May walked up beside me and looked down at me, that same teasing expression was still on her face. "Well, your _head_ is like a magnet for everything!" I heard her laugh as she opened the door to the house and walked inside.

I sat up and rubbed my forehead, mumbling unintelligibly, "I guess that's true, in an upsetting sort of way."

"Pika-pi?"

Max and Pikachu climbed up the steps to the porch and knelt down next to me. "Are you ok Ash?" Max asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm fine Max. It's just a bump, I think." I checked my hand for blood but it was clean. I was relieved; it was too early for me to be getting hurt.

Max nodded and took a look around the outside of the cabin. He didn't seem too enthusiastic about going inside. And neither was I to tell you the truth, but the rain was really starting to come down. I could hear the raindrops hitting the roof above us and I could see them seeping through the planks of the porch and soaking the ground underneath us. But- there was something not right about this old place. I didn't know. I just didn't like the way our shadows looked when they were projected onto the sides of the house. It was a small detail, but a detail nonetheless.

I shook my head to see if I could rid myself of some of the pain I had, but it only made me feel dizzy. I fell back to the wooden floor and held my head in between my hands. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't move, it felt as if I was sitting on a huge globe in someone's room and they'd just kept spinning it around faster and faster.

I didn't feel safe moving around. I stayed on the floor for awhile. After a few minutes Brock stuck his hand out in front of me and for a second it seemed like the only thing that wasn't moving. The only thing I could trust. I grabbed onto his arm and pulled myself up.

Brock patted me on the back. I didn't know whether if he was making sure if I was okay or just dusting me off, either way I felt better than how I probably looked. I felt my forehead and sure enough there it was, a bump, big enough to fit in my palm. My hair covered most of it and my hat covered the rest. I still felt a bit dizzy, but I wasn't _too_ worried anymore.

"You ok?" Brock asked me.

I nodded, smiling uneasily.

Brock smiled back and patted me on the shoulder again, "Come on let's get out of the rain."

Max curiously walked inside the cabin. Brock followed him but he stopped and said to me half jokingly, "Watch your head." I nodded again and picked up Pikachu and we followed them inside.

The house looked abandoned, inside _and_ out. The entire house was mainly a big room. It looked like there were some smaller rooms in the back probably but I wasn't sure. In the middle there was a hallway that lead to the backdoor.

Everything from the ceiling to the floor was covered in cobwebs and dust. An old table and a pair of wooden chairs stood in the middle of the room. A desk covered with wrinkled old papers was in the corner. Besides being covered in ancient dust and stuff, the entire cabin was like walking in your own shadow. If we hadn't left the front door open, you wouldn't've been able to find your own hands, even if you held them in front of your eyes. Typical abandoned cabin furnishings of course.

There weren't any lights to turn on from what I could see. A light bulb swung from its cord in the middle of the living room but there was no string near it to turn it on. The only light that came in was from outside. Anytime a bolt of lightning hit somewhere, the entire cabin was tarnished with a blur of golden colors. Almost as if someone were taking our pictures every couple of seconds.

Max was staring curiously at something over in one of the corners that was covered with a white sheet. He grabbed it and pulled on it a few times before the sheet finally came off. His throat let out a small gasp as he saw his reflection unexpectedly jump out in front of him. It was giant mirror, slightly cracked at the bottom and covered with dirt, but if you looked closely you could just about make your reflection out.

Max stared at himself for a few minutes. After adjusting his glasses and his hair, he folded up the white sheet and laid it behind the mirror. He waved strangely to his reflection and walked off.

I figured that the cabin probably belonged to an old explorer or Pokémon Ranger. The papers that overflowed the desk nearby were mostly hand drawn maps of the regions. Pinned to the wall next to it, were two almost perfect maps of the mountains around Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Mt. Silver had five different maps made of it.

Whoever lived here before must've traveled all over the world. I was intrigued. It was amazing to see how much this person had seen and done. Under the maps on the desk were photos of just about everything you could imagine, Pokémon in the wild, landmarks from Kanto to Hoenn, one set of photos had a variety of different people, in different angles and positions. Sometimes they'd be up close or far away or they would be smiling or just staring straight into the camera. Not only had they documented the Pokémon of the world but the people of the world as well.

I scanned each picture one by one, handing them off to Pikachu, who had climbed back onto my shoulder so he could get a look at them too. I didn't see anyone I recognized in the pictures- not that I probably would have, but I still hoped to see a familiar face- so I put them back down where I had found them. In case the owner came back, nothing would be out of place. I took one last look around the desk area and I picked up one of the pictures I was looking at before. It was a wrinkled picture of a young Ralts playing with a Swablu's cotton like wings. I smoothed it out and thought about the person that took it. Ralts was a shy Pokémon, unlike Swablu. The Pokémon in the picture didn't even seem to notice that they were being photographed. Whoever took it must've been a really great photographer.

I smoothed it out again and thought that maybe Max would like to see it. I stuck it in my pocket and walked back to where I had seen him last.

"Pika- pi?"

"Don't worry Pikachu; I'm just going to show it to Max. Just remind me to put it back ok?"

"Pikachu."

We didn't see Max or Brock around when we went back though, only May. She was standing next to one of the windows staring at the storm outside. The door had been shut, light came in brightly enough through the windows.

There was an awkward silence between us as I walked up to her. My hands suddenly got cold and I stuck them in my pockets. The roof was leaking as the storm picked up speed outside and I felt the back of my neck getting wetter and wetter as I stood there.

I finally said to her, "Where did Brock and Max go May?"

She turned to me and pointed to the back, "To check out the other rooms Ash."

I nodded and licked my lips nervously, they were sort of dry. "The storm's looking pretty bad." I whispered uneasily. I was hoping she would hear, but she didn't. "So," I tried once more, with a different topic, "who do you think this house belongs to?"

"Hmm, I don't know." She replied. She turned away and went to sit on one of the old chairs in the middle of the room, spinning herself around until she was facing hers reflection in the mirror. I went and sat next to her in the other chair and I brushed off some of the dust on the glass with my palm and then wiped it clean on my jeans. I looked up and saw a boy, who I guessed was me.

I usually never looked in mirrors or anything like that. I never had the time to; I could be a really impatient person when I wanted to be. Coincidently, I'd finally stopped and looked with May by my side. She was always telling me that I should "stop and look" more often. I never thought that somehow she would actually get me to do it.

I stared at my reflection, but I couldn't find anything interesting at all. Not like the way May had always preoccupied herself over her hair, her skin or anything like that. That one thing that jumped out most was the color of Pikachu's tail; brown and yellow, brushing my shoulder. _I_ was normal that was about it.

"Huh, so that's what I look like." I whispered.

She looked over at me surprised when I'd said that. I didn't realize just how embarrassing it sounded when I had said it. I knew she would never let me hear the end of it, but it was too late to try and take it back. "You never knew what you looked like?" she asked pryingly.

"Well, n-not exactly," I scratched the back of my head, trying to figure out how I could turn this back around. "I-I just never stopped and looked before, that's it"

She laughed. "I guess that's true. _Some_ people don't pay attention." She smiled at me. I couldn't tell if she was teasing me or being serious, but you couldn't stare too long at her smile without smiling foolishly yourself. "I've always known I looked kind of peculiar." she continued. "I mean, brown hair and blue eyes, what an odd combination. Usually people with darker hair have brown eyes like yours." she laughed nervously, looking for some sort of approval or excuse for the way she looked.

I never noticed before, but she was right. It was a unique combination; you usually never saw people with blue eyes and dark colored hair and manage to actually look pretty with it. She did. She showed herself off fantastically.

I laughed and gently straightened out a string of her hair that was blowing in the wind down on her head. It had been bothering me for the last few minutes. "It's a nice combination," I said to her. "Unique from others."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Uniquely weird," said a voice.

We both turned back as Brock and Max came back in to the room. May twisted her lips at her brother. "Hey you guys find anything?" I asked them.

"No, not really." Max shook his head.

"Just a bunch of empty rooms leading to the back door," Brock informed us. "There's no backyard behind the house, it just continues off into the forest."

"Oh," I wasn't too happy to hear that. Not about the forest but about the empty rooms. I was already about as nervous as I could be in this house; this piece of news just sent another shiver down my spine. Why would there be empty rooms here, the house was left as if someone would return eventually, not just abandon it.

I knew that the logical explanation could've been that thieves or wild Pokémon had made off with some of the furniture and most of the owner's possessions, but I still didn't trust _that _version of the truth. I was only glad that Brock and Max had come back ok and that they wouldn't venture off to the back any time soon.

"How's the storm looking?" Brock asked peering out through the window next to us. "It doesn't look good."

I shook my head, "No, not at all," I got up from my chair to stretch and I walked around the room with my arms crossed behind my head. Pikachu stretched out his arms on my shoulder as he imitated me. "I hope we're not in here for to lon-"

"Pika-Pi!"

"Huh?-Ahh!"

I had aimed too far to the right. Instead of going into the hallway; I ran smack into one of the walls next to it.

"Piiikaa" Pikachu groaned, holding his head disappointingly.

"Why... am I not surprised, ouch." I backed away from the wall, rubbing my head. In the exact same spot as the last time too, I was really doing a _great_ job of taking care of myself.

"I figured you'd hit your head again," May rolled her eyes at me as she swiveled her legs around in her chair. I was giving her too many opportunities for her to make fun of me. I really _had_ to be more careful. "I gue-" A bolt of lightning went off and the loud cracking of the sky came after it, interrupting her mid-sentence. May shut her eyes and her shoulders went up to her ears. I hardly jumped when the noise came; I kept calm with the strange belief that they were just cameras going off. "...I guess the storm doesn't want me to talk." She finished saying as the thunder calmed.

I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Thank you, thunderstorm," I said teasingly. If I was lucky, she would forget all about the incidents today with me and my head.

"Yeah,_ thanks_ thunderstorm." Max giggled, teasing her as well.

"Oh shut it you two!" she growled at us, trying to sound tough, but she really wasn't good at it. It just made us laugh even more.

"Why I-"the storm drowned out her voice again. I didn't see any lighting this time, just the booming sound of thunder and the bullet like noise of the heavy raindrops. "I hate when that happens." She winced.

"Don't worry May, we're safe inside here." Brock tried assuring her.

"I know, but it's so loud, Ahh!" She yelled, covering her ears as more thunder screeched and howled against the wind and rain in the sky_. _The storm was gaining momentum. "Is it over?" she asked.

"No, it's not." I told her as I clenched my teeth against the inside of my bottom lip. I shut my eyes and braced myself strongly as another flash of lightning illuminated the sky. The thunder crash afterward, shook the whole cabin. The wind propelled outside and slammed the door shut, the ringing explosion sound echoed throughout the entire house.

"Pika, pika," I could feel Pikachu's body straighten anxiously. The sparks emitting from his body burned my cheek closest to him.

_Pikachu jumped up as the storm above them increased in size and proportion. Sparks rained down from his cheeks as he waited tensely. They hit his sleeping trainer below him but Ash just brushed them away as he continued sleeping. Nothing could disturb him. To him time was just floating away._

_Brock stood up and walked across to the river, he failed to notice the impending strength of the storm. The trees by the river gave him extra protection from the rain but as he washed his face in the stream the rippling cascades splashed and dug into his nose, choking him as he spat out with a runny gasp. The river had dramatically increased in size. He turned back and noticed that Pikachu was standing erectly on Ash's backpack. _

_Pikachu was aware of something more coming for them. Something that was normal yet could end it all for them. He was their sole protector. Pikachu waited patiently as the heart of the storm approached them closer. While time was allowed to float away once more._

The curtains jumped out from the windows near where Max was standing, wrapping around him. "Ahh, get them off me!" He screamed, erratically pulling at the curtains until he was able to pull free from their hold on him. "Phew," he sighed. His mouth panted and his glasses were falling off his eyes, but even from across the room, you could hear Max's heart beating a mile a minute. "Wow, they're awfully strong for just being curtains…"

Too strong, I thought to myself. As I stepped closer to the curtains that had grabbed Max, they instantly lighted and the shadows that had engulfed them drifted back down to the wall and they leaned back against the window before the wind and thunder had drawn them apart.

I didn't inspect them any further. Another familiar mixture of lightning and thunder hurled itself against the cabin. "Oh man," My clothes rippled against my body as the wind tore through the cracks and creaks of the old cabin. I held onto my hat and Pikachu as I felt the wind spit on us forcefully. "I've never seen anything like this. The storm's out of control."

"Very," May was sitting on the floor, behind one of the chairs, huddling her body closer to her.

"Are- are you scared May?" I tried my best to sound as sincere as possible. I honestly wanted to know. I didn't want to come off as teasing her again. There are times when you really shouldn't kid around with anyone. Even if I _did_ want to kid around with May, I knew I probably wouldn't have gotten up the strength to do it.

"No! It's just-" she was interpreted again by the noise coming from the storm, by this time I was sure it had reached its full potential, but I couldn't shake off the weird notion that something, other than nature, was keeping us here._ "_Mmmmm," May's lips trembled, "really loud..." she finished her sentence in a whisper.

I took a look around at all of us. Max was trembling too, his eyes were fixed on his sister and he held his fists in front of him shaking. He gulped and smiled bravely at me. "I-I'm ok."

Brock had drawn back the curtains from the window he was staring out of. I walked up to him and asked him how it looked. He shook his head and backed away from the window. "What's going on out there?" I asked, I took one step toward the window but he grabbed my jacket and stopped me.

"The wind's too strong, it be best if stay away from the windows Ash."

"Right," I nodded.

May was pressing her hands over her ears pretty tightly when I turned back to her; underneath her fingers, I could see them turning red. No matter how hard she pressed, she couldn't get the sounds of the storm to stop.

I rushed over and pressed my own hands over her ears. I could feel their childish warmth underneath my own palms. "Don't worry," I lifted our hands just slightly so she could hear me. "It'll be over soon."

May looked up at me; her nose was scrunched in between her eyebrows. "Doesn't it bother you?" she asked me.

I wasn't expecting her to say that. I thought she would've told me to take my hands off of her or slink around me and pretend like nothing was the matter so I wouldn't put my hands on her anymore. I shook my head as I tried to think of something to say. "It bothers you more, I'm fine." I shuddered as another bolt crashed and the sound of thunder followed.

"Oh," She looked on in awkward silence toward the curtains that covered the windows. I was staring out in front too. I felt my entire body shiver when she reached up and covered my own ears with her hands. Her fingers were cold, but they felt good. "Now we're both fine." She said.

"T-thanks May,"

"You're welcome," she smiled and my throat clenched itself together and I gulped awfully loud. I had to look away from her before I let anything else happened. Pikachu pressed his own paws against one of her hands, trying to help her to keep the noise from bothering us.

We stayed like that as the photographers took our pictures more and more rapidly. Their camera's thundered angrily and roared unintelligible things. Max was gripping Brock's waist as the storm outside grew powerfully more aggressive with every picture taken.

May and I sat still in the middle of the room, watching as the shadows from outside climbed up the walls. I wondered if they were the ones taking the pictures. They laughed and pointed their dirty fingers at us. Anywhere I turned; there they were and wouldn't go away. The shrilling booms they made nearly opened up our skulls.

I slowly let my eyes up. I had had them clenched together for the last fifteen minutes. Everything I could see was blurry and in unrecognizable shapes. As my vision came back to me, the giant mirrors that we were in, offered a glimpse as to what I had been missing.

The cracks and dust they had still partly covered our reflections but if you stared just long enough you could tell what was going on.

May and I still had our hands clamp down over our ears. They were burning red from all the pressure they had been put under. May's eyes were staring up at the ceiling in curiosity and dismay, while mine only looked back in shock at our appearance together, and for the first time I saw my own cheeks, beginning to burn as much as my hands suddenly did.

"Wow," I chuckled unpleasantly. I couldn't help it. "Look at the position we're in May." I cried out.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "this _is _a very weird position."

"Yeah, but at least we can't hear the thunder anymore, right?" My hands swayed up and down as I felt her nodding. It still felt strange to be holding her like this, but I was getting used to it, really used to it.

"Pika pi…"

"Hey Ash," I heard her say, "Uh...a tree just fell down outside..."

As she said that, the window became almost like a giant cinema screen. The wind blew violently across the forest ground, unearthing shrubs and plants and pieces of shingle and wood from the cabin itself. I could feel Pikachu gripping his paws on my hat as he climbed up my neck and perched himself on top of my head.

They were chanting outside. I could hear them. Whoever it was that was in here with us, was outside too. Waiting to smash in the windows and kick down the doors. The storm strengthened its strain from above and I knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before it would get worse. I pressed my hands down harder on May's ears and she did the same.

"May, -" The window then shattered into thousands of pieces in the next room, sending its glass shrilling to the floor. The wood holding its foundations in place split and shot across the room like knives, impaling themselves through the walls of the hallway.

"You guys, quick, get away from the window!" Brock tugged on my sleeve and pulled me back as I staggered to my feet with Pikachu gripping his arms around my head tightly. May herself almost fell backward. Max and I helped her to her feet and led her away from the window.

Things were flying around in the other room where the window had broken. Making noise, which reminded me of swarms of Ninjask when they migrated during winter. And just like them, the noises in the other room were giving me a piercing headache.

A couple mines later the wind died down just enough for the noises to stop. I wasn't aware of the extent of the damage the storm had caused but if it _was_ worse than we expected. There really wouldn't be any other safe place for us to go if the storm damaged the cabin enough. "I better go see what happened." I said out loud.

"Wait Ash," May reached out and wrapped her fingers around my arm, I could her fingernails digging in slightly through my sleeve. "Maybe it's just because of the window that broke; it's really no big deal, right Ash?" Her hand was grasping my sleeve tightly. I could feel her entire body trembling.

I stared at her deeply. She really didn't want me to go. There was something different about her, a vulnerable side, which until now I had only caught slight indication from her. I couldn't bear to leave her, not like this. I couldn't. "Ok, I'll stay here."

"Okay, thanks Ash." She closed her eyes tightly as the wind wreaked havoc throughout the house. The floorboards creaked as the wind swooped underneath our feet, sending chills down our backs. The creaking floorboards brought chills to mine before the wind even hit me. "How did the storm get this bad?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "I-I don't know."

"Pika-pi" Pikachu hugged my head tighter. I reached up and gently petted his side. He felt cold.

"Some storms are just able to pick up so much power on their own," Max was able to say before another window broke nearby. Every single bit of glass could be heard echoing throughout the whole house, the whole forest maybe.

"I think we should move," Brock suggested. The wind howled fiercely and there came a loud crash along with a piercing creak that came from the ceiling.

Brock and I stared at the ceiling in dread. I didn't know about Brock, but I was trying really hard not to make it known just how terrified I was. "You don't think that-"I began.

"We can't risk it." Brock gulped, "We got to move."

"Where to," I asked, "is there a room in here without any windows; that's safe and secure?" I looked around but I couldn't find anything of that nature. My legs were shaking. I didn't want to search around anymore; I just wanted to move, anywhere, away from here. It probably would've been wet, but I figured that outside could've been safer than in here.

"I don't know, the basement maybe?" Brock shrugged and swerved his head around toward the back, "I thought I saw a door leading down there through the hallway."

"Well if there's a basement, let's go."

"Wait Ash," I didn't wait to hear the rest of what Brock had said. I quickly roamed up and down the hallway looking for any door with a basement sort of look to it.

I opened a few doors along the way, but they only turned out to be a few empty rooms or the remnants of a bathroom. The last one I checked though was locked. The knob was stiffly held in place as I tried to turn it. I bent down on one knee and peaked through the keyhole opening. There was a flight of stairs leading underground; at least it looked like a flight of stairs, there was hardly any light coming through.

"I think I found it!" I called back to Brock. "All we need is a key though." My words mumbled through my lips as I searched around for a key. "Do you see any key from up there Pikachu?"

"Pika-Chu," he tapped on the brim of my hat.

"What is it?" As I looked up, lying on top of the doorway, we finally found it. It was partly covered in dust and the wall climbing shadows but it was the key nonetheless. I was hesitant to grab it. Their hands were grasping around the teeth of the key and their bony fingers taunted me. They knew that that key was the only thing keeping me and my friends out of harm.

I shut my eyes and leapt upward. My fingertips pushed the key off the ledge and it clanged to the floor. It took me a few seconds to find the camouflaged key on the ground. When I found it, I picked it up and heard more clanging coming from the other rooms I was searching through before. I didn't remember seeing any windows in there for the wind to get through. But I had a feeling that the wind wasn't the one causing all the clanging.

I jammed the key into the lock and I unlocked the door. I looked up at Pikachu and smiled at him, "We got it Pikachu."

"Pika-pi" His arms were gently loosening their grip around my head.

Turning back, I saw that Brock had set his backpack on the floor as he searched around through it. He pulled out a few flashlights and switched them on and off to make sure that they were working.

"I'll get Max and May," I said as walked back into the main room where May and Max were. May was helping Max zip up his jacket that she had taken out of his backpack. 'It's going to be ok,' I heard her whisper.

"Come on you guys," I said, "We're all heading down to basement."

"The _base_ment?" Max nearly jumped twenty feet when I had said that. "Why the basement?"

"It's the safest place in the house." I explained, "There are no windows and if the roof collapses we'll be safe down there."

"If the _roof_ collapses?" Max shook his head uneasily. I bit my lip. I wasn't helping him anymore than I wanted to. I went over and put my arm around him.

"Don't worry Max; we're going to be fine, I promise."

He gave me a somewhat vague nod, "Alright," he whispered. He curled his fingers into fists and stuck out his chest. "I'm not scared of some moldy old basement. Let's go." He marched off toward the hallway. I gently grabbed May's wrist and lead her over to the basement door.

"Here Max, take one." Brock handed Max one of the flashlights he had. He switched the light on and off, sticking it underneath his chin to make his face look terrifying.

"Hey look May," Max turned over toward her and made his most devilish face, laughing in a deep creepy voice. "Muahahahaha!"

"Stop it Max." she said.

"Why, scaaaaarrreed?" He laughed again in that deep voice that he was making.

"Just stop it, please." I could feel her trembling as I held onto her wrist.

"Come on let's get down there, before the storm gets worse." I was the first to open the door and enter into the musty air. I walked down a few steps as I tried looking around. I couldn't see much at all, I wasn't even sure if I was walking _into_ the basement, maybe it was just another empty room. "There are no windows alright, but it's really dark and dusty down here." I coughed out.

"Pika-ka-ka, Pikachu." Pikachu coughed as the cobwebs tickled his ears and nose.

I waved my hand around in the air to clear up the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. "Is that better Pikachu?"

"Pikachu," he nodded.

As I continued walking down the stairs, I could see the same shadows climbing up the walls again. They were smiling and laughing. Friends till we died. I was frozen on that step and I trembled unknowingly. The shadows trembled too but I knew they weren't mine; something else was here, along with us.

"Hey Ash," Max was standing behind me, being pretty patient. I nearly dropped dead when he tapped me on my shoulder though, "are you ok?" he asked.

I turned back; he looked just as scared as I did. I pulled together a smile and nodded, "Yeah I'm just fine Max, how are you?"

"I'm...alright." He tensely swallowed.

"Don't worry I'll go down first, you watch my back ok?"

"Ok," He nodded. I could see some eagerness in him, in the both of us. I scrunched my toes in my shoe to make sure they were still there and took the next step down. Max held the flashlight Brock had given him just above my head. The shadows didn't like it much and they went away for now. I could still tell that they were there.

The light Max held bounced off the walls. I was looking for a light switch, anything to illuminate the room fully_. _"Hey Max, hold the light steady, I think I see something."

"What is it?"

"I think it's a light switch, wait right there." I jumped off the last step. I was relieved that the ground was solid and that I didn't sink down. I reached over my head for what I thought was the light switch. I closed my eyes and pulled it down.

"Aah!"

"Pika!"

We were blinded by the light for a second and I staggered back confusingly. "Man, that's bright." The metallic screeching of the energy bulb hummed softly as it brighten up the room. For a second I thought it would burn out and leave us in the darkness again but it held on.

Max jumped off the last step like I did and turned off his flashlight, "It's ok you guys, we found a light." He yelled up the stairs as May and Brock walked down cautiously.

"Yeah," Brock sighed, "This is more like it. We'll be safer and dryer down here."

"Wow, they left a lot of stuff down here..." I heard May whisper.

I hadn't taken in the sights the scummy old basement had to offer yet. When I did, I realized May was right. They had. The basement was filled with towers of old boxes and broken appliances. They smelled like pungent water and mold. The boxes at bottom of the stacks were soaked and their contents spilled out onto the floor, and those things were mostly wrapped inside plastic bags. I figured they were old clothes or something. Any things of value, if there ever had been, were long gone.

I crept up to the closest box I could find. It wasn't marked or anything. As a matter of fact, none of the boxes were marked. I unfolded the flaps of the box and pulled out the first thing I could grab. "I wonder what's in...Ahhhh!" I staggered backward and bumped into May who was standing right behind me.

"Pika Pi!" I felt Pikachu hanging on as I glided back uncontrollably.

_Pikachu ran down the forest floor to where he had seen Brock take off. He was hoping he could warn his friend about his premonition that was clear to him now. It was another lightning storm approaching, he could feel his senses throbbing in his entire body; he couldn't stop the sparks flying from his cheeks._

_Meanwhile Brock was running in the opposite direction. He was thinking about the fact that they were virtually unprotected, out in the open, under tall trees, with hundreds of metal food cans. These thoughts struck him back repeatedly as he continued running. _

_As Pikachu and Brock ran toward each other, one through the brush of the forest flora and the other gliding across the forest floor, they almost missed each other completely. _

_"Pikachu!" _

_Brock skid to a stop and turned back. His eyes darted to the ground. "Pikachu?"_

_"Pika Pika," Pikachu ran up to Brock, flailing his arms over his head. "Pika, Pika Pika!"_

_"I know, the storm's doesn't look, and we're out here by ourselves with nothing to protect-"_

_"Pika, Pika Pi?"_

_"Ash?" Brock sighed, remembering his friend who was still fast asleep. "He's back at the camp site Pikachu."_

_"Pikachu?"_

_"He'll be fine, he won't get wet at least. The campsite is halfway protected by the forest trees."_

_"Pika Pika Chu"_

_Brock turned back toward the camp site, the sky roaring directly above it. "…That's what I'm afraid of."_

_"Pika, Pika Pika Pikachu!"_

_"What?" Brock was alarmed at having heard what Pikachu was suggesting. Thunder crackled in the distance. He knew that there wasn't much time. "It's not safe Pikachu."_

_"Pika Pika, Pikachu!"_

_"A-are you sure, it's what you have to do?"_

_"Pi Pikachu," Pikachu nodded._

_"Ok, I understand...thanks Pikachu." _

_"Chu," he nodded in reply. "Pikachu Pika pi." Take care of Ash while I'm up there, he had said._

_"I will," Brock gave him his word as he ran back to the campsite. Pikachu ran in the other direction, deeper into the dense forest, where the highest of forest trees grew._

_Brock knees slid across the grass as he rushed to pack up their things, jamming everything he could into his backpack. Ash was still underneath the cover of the trees, soundly asleep. Brock shook his head and laughed. "Even through all this, he's still managed to stay asleep." He commented._

_Ash had hardly stirred all night. The storm wouldn't have mattered much to him anyhow. He just wanted time to float away as it once had._

May put her hands up and held me back. "Are you okay?" she asked. Her arms dropped when she was sure I was steady on my feet.

"What happened?" Brocks stood up, he was kneeling behind one of the box stacks, searching around through the smaller boxes on the floor.

"Yeah," I nodded," it was just this old mask." I held up the mask to show them. It was a gas mask, but it really creeped me out. Usually whenever I saw someone wearing one, it was usually during war or when something scary was going on. You know how they say when firemen wear these things they're not monsters but your friends? Well sometimes you can't really help it when they creep you out, I mean you're just a kid, how do you know for sure?

Brock smiled, shaking his head as he knelt back down. May stared at the mask and then back at me. Her eyelashes fluttered brilliantly as she blinked several times_. "_You… are a_ dork."_

My mouth hung open in surprise. I couldn't believe that _she _was not scared of it and the more I let it sink in, I couldn't believe _I_ was scared of it in the first place. I didn't expect a _gas mask_, to be in _this _house, in _this_ basement, in a _box_, for _me_ to open and to find- _that_ could be considered scary, in a dumb way.

"Hey it's scary, look." Pikachu jumped down to my shoulder as I took off my hat and slipped the mask over my head_. _"Grrr!"

They both stared at me in confusion. Pikachu was the first to start laughing. I could faintly hear his chatter of, "Ka Ka Ka Ka Pika!" as I felt my skin burning up inside the mask.

May stepped forward and gently thumped my forehead "Dork."

I took off the mask and glared at Pikachu, but he didn't stop laughing. "Yeah well, you know what..." I shouted, "…you're a dork May!"

"Nice comeback Ash." All of a sudden she stopped, her pupils darting around in her eyes like two sharp points. "Shh wait, listen…" she held her finger up to her lips and I shushed. I listened but I didn't hear anything. I didn't hear anything. "Do you hear that?" she said, "I think the storm's over."

"Yeah, hey wait, don't change the subject!"

"Changing the subject? What subject?" She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "I'm going to go check." She laughed, walking upstairs.

"Ha ha you're so funny sometimes." I grumbled, loud enough for her to hear me.

"May wait, I'm coming with you." Brock walked up beside her. "You never know, it could just be the calm before the _real_ storm."

"Ok Brock," They made their way toward the stairs. There wasn't any sound at all. It was possible that the storm was truly over but it also could've been because we were in a stone walled basement ten feet below the ground.

"Hey, you guys be careful." I called out to them from the bottom of the stairs. "The windows are still broken and the wind still sounds pretty strong."

"Yeah, no problem Ash."

"Hey Ash, you'll never guess what I found in one of the box- Where did May and Brock go?" Max had walked out of one of the side rooms the basement had.

I turned around and pointed upwards towards the stairs, "They went upstairs to check and see if the storm's over Max."

"Are you sure it's safe?" He motioned up the stairs. I put my hand on his shoulder and stopped him from doing what he wanted to do.

"They'll be fine." I assured him.

"Hey Ash!" came a cry from the top of the stairs.

What was it? Was the storm worse? Did the shadows find them? Was the owner back? Oh man. No more alarms, no more surprises, Please. Silence, just Silence. _Silence._

"What is it?" I called back.

"The storm's not that bad anymore. It's just rumbling, but it stopped raining."

"Oh yeah, that's great."

"I think we should go, there's glass everywhere. It's not safe anymore!"

"Ok," I grabbed my backpack off the floor along with May and Brock bags. I looked over at Max and I tilted my head over toward the stairs. He understood and picked up his own bag and followed me upstairs. We didn't tell each other, but we were both relieved to be getting out of that basement and out of the cabin.

When we got upstairs, I inspected the damage I'd failed to notice during the storm. The desk had been turned over and scattered all the maps and papers and pictures across the floor. Through one of the broken windows, I saw a trail of papers leading to the back of the forest.

It was depressing. Whether thieves or the forces of nature, someone's legacy was gone in a matter of seconds. All the pictures of everything they had seen and done and all the time spent drawing, exploring and observing. It was all gone. A sad gloaming aura lit up the cabin. The picture closest to me, I couldn't remember what it was of, brushed against the glass grains on the floor and was swept away by the rolling waves of wind that floated in and out of the cabin, every minute, every second, until we left.

"Come on," Brock put his hand on my shoulder and lead to the front door- it managed to stay attached to its hinges during everything. "There's nothing more we can do."

I nodded and followed him out. I kept looking back at that old house as we walked away. In a way it was such a pretty house, such a pretty garden, mysterious and vague. The trees of the dark forest could almost, if you looked closely, look like flowers. God, no more surprises for the day, I thought, just get me out of here.

Max pulled out his PokeNav and pointed it to the closest path near us. "That's it," he shouted excitedly, "This is the way to the town we've been looking for, I'm sure of it now!"

"Are you positive Max?" Brock pulled his map out and aligned it with Max's PokeNav.

"Yeah of course, look. I guess it must've been interference from the incoming storm, but the PokeNav's pointing the right direction this time, north, just take a look."

"Max's right," Brock said excitedly, "If we start heading out now, we'll be there by sundown."

"Let's go!"

We were on our way, and in the right direction. It would be awhile before we reached town, but after everything we'd been through, I didn't mind waiting at all. I felt pretty relaxed. I was calmer than how I was awhile ago. My head had even stopped throbbing. The weather was cool and breezy, my favorite kind.

The one good thing about the storm though, was that it had managed to clear up the paths to the nearby towns. The wind had knocked off all the old and worn out autumn leaves off the trees, so now you could see the tiny growing saplings of spring.

One of the old seedlings fell onto Pikachu's ear. "Pi?" he stared at it as it fluttered in the passing breeze. He wiggled his ear but it refused to fall. "Pikachu!" He pulled his ear down and brushed it off. The seedling spun around like a helicopter as it fell to the ground. "Pika-pi, Pikachu!"

"Yeah I see it Pikachu, it's awesome. How it grew like that all by itself, almost as if it wanted to fly someday…"

"Pi!" Pikachu jumped down and caught the seedy sapling in his hands. He threw it upwards and blew a stream of air upward, sending it sailing into every direction in the air. Pikachu hopped around, chasing the path of the seed as it fell.

I stuck my hands in my pockets as I casually followed Pikachu's wild hops around the forest. Only something seemed strange to me. The inside of my pockets were what stuck out. They didn't feel soft and protecting like they usually did, they felt almost like plastic, like film. The picture.

I pulled out of my pocket the picture I had taken from the cabin, the one with the Ralts and the Swablu in it. I had forgotten to put it back. But it was too late to try and return it now, we were too far ahead. Even if we could, it'd probably be blown away by the wind or something, just like all the rest and then nobody would ever get to see such a remarkable photograph like this one.

I sighed miserably. I had no choice but to take it with me now. I held the picture flat in my hand, staring at it intently. As I thought about it more, I realized I hadn't even shown it to Max yet. He was the reason why I had taken the picture in the first place.

"Hey Max," I ran up to catch up to him. Pikachu and I were at the end of the group.

"What is it Ash?" He handed Brock his PokeNav after he had asked to see it.

"Here Max, I was going to show you this earlier but, you know with the storm and everything-" I handed him the picture and he studied it intriguingly. He ran his fingers across the plastic film and slowly he began to smile. "Do you like it?" I asked him.

"Ash, this picture is amazing!" He jumped up with his hand outstretched and pressed the picture to my face. "Look, look! I've never seen anyone take a picture of a Ralts like this, and a great one too."

"I know me neither. I thought you'd like it."

"I do, this picture has to be at least one hundred years sold."

"One hundred?" I was stunned. The picture looked brand new.

"Yeah, it must have been from one of the very first colored daguerreotype cameras. The type of film it was captured on gave it away and it's in great shape too. I guess the cabin must've been older than we thought"

One hundred years, I thought. In one hundred years, the owner of the house hadn't come back, or had he not wanted to come back, or maybe he couldn't or maybe he did but was gone again. It was mystery. For so long their cabin lay in the middle of the woods, untouched by other humans and in one swoop, the forces of nature had taken it all away; an entire lifetime of a work, gone. I only wish I could've explored more, but I knew I'd never have that chance again.

"If you really like it Max, it's yours."

"Really, oh boy thanks Ash!"

"You're welcome,"

I didn't think about it much after that. I was glad Max was happy with it, but everything kept coming back to whoever lived in that cabin. So all I did as we walked was just close my eyes and let Max and Brock lead the way. I could hear our shoes squeaking underneath the fertile wet ground, the excess of water dripping from the elm and pine trees and the newborn Spearow peeking out from their nests when they realized the rain had stopped.

I didn't open my eyes once but I could still see everything I heard. I felt safe in my friend's hands. Max was becoming our leader, in navigation anyways. He was eight years old but he already had twice as much experience as I did when I was his age. As much as he could learn from me, I could learn something from him too.

Pikachu had long since lost his seedling friend and he hopped back on top of my hat and helped me steer while I was blind for the time being. His small body felt warm on top of my head and his tail bent down and faintly brushed against the back of my neck.

As the minutes ticked by and the sun kept on its usual path, we were closer to our destination than we were before. I still hadn't opened my eyes, not once; I didn't feel like I had too. Whenever I had a couple of close calls, May hooked her arm around mine and pulled me into the direction I was supposed to be going. I laughed every time I heard her voice rise sharply and scream my name in frustration, but if you listened closely, you could faintly hear her giggle.

"Just stick by me ok?" I heard her say, struggling to hold back her laughter. "You won't trip or anything if you just stick close to me."

My lips were spurting out upheavals of snickers and amusing sounds. I nodded and let her hold my arm tighter. I was pretending as if I couldn't see or talk and she was the one leading the way and keeping me safe. Only our laughter was what reminded me that I still had in my possession those senses that I was trying hard to forget.

"Hey Ash," I heard her whisper in to my ear.

"Hmm?" That was how I was replying to her for now. I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere of our game.

"Back at the house, during the storm when all that stuff was flying around, it-it really helped when you put your hands over…I mean…my ears…" she was having a hard time saying this, I just kept silent and kept my eyes shut and listened.

"What I mean to say is, thanks for taking care of me." I felt her pull me around and she put her arms around me and her cold bright face pressed against mine. "You're really sweet."

"…Mmhmm" was all I said. She didn't know whether or not we were still playing. I ran for it when I stuck my tongue out at her and she chased me yelling happily,

"I'm going to get you Ash Ketchum!" When I tripped and fell over the upturned tree roots in our paths, it was the first time I had gotten three bumps on the head in one day.

But it wasn't that that bothered me later. I kept getting this strange feeling that someone was following me. As I came to my senses, I knew something was missing, something was wrong. That's when I realized that I had forgotten the scarf that May gave me; I left it at the cabin. And I didn't even remember taking it off.

* * *

_Oddly enough, the storm was calm enough that the creatures of the forest and the island hardly stirred. The nearby creek ran silent, pouring the disheveled water down through the island. Every acre it increased, growing in intensity before turning into the powerful stream, reaching its end at the waterfall near its mouth and falling down into the ocean. The powerful wheels turned beneath the falls providing the energy for its human inhabitants. The Butterfree flew from behind the falls and off into the distance, their courtship awaiting them._

_Pikachu stood quietly in the night near the stream, watching as the leaves were pummeled with rain drops. One finally gave way and fell into the water near him._

_"Pi,"_

_He jumped up and ran across the ground, following the leaf as it gained momentum, just before one last drop sent it down the falls and into the sea. Pikachu lifted his head as he stood at the edge of the falls, wondering with curiosity, whether each and every rain storm that was produced eventually made up the water that filled oceans. Growing in number, making the land they were all on more than just a psychological island but a physical one as well._

_His cheeks perked. Lightning streaked across the sky and roared before another shot against the ground. To close for comfort he thought. Pikachu scurried up the closest tree, poking his head amongst the leaves, watching and waiting for the next one to strike._

_His trainer lay below him, his nose twitching so often a raindrop fell and touched him. He continued sleeping, unaware of the looming danger in the skies. The first bolt reached for their direction._

_"Chuuu!" His own thunderbolt deflected the powerful burst away from them. Below, all that Ash did was change his position from his back to his left side._

_"Chuuu!" Another tried but missed. As the blots met, they cracked loudly in the sky. If one would get passed him, it would mean the end for the ones on or near the ground. The shock of the lightning was enough to purge this part of the forest._

_The skies with one last force of ammunition took aim. Pikachu tensed his entire body and stood his ground. The lightning strike that followed was enough to send him from the tree to the ground._

_"Piiikaaachuuuuuuu!!!" He deflected the lightning westward and the forest remained safe._

_"Pi-ka," he groaned wearily on the ground. The clouds temperately eased, sensing the damaged they had caused to him. Their final bolt disintegrated in the air and fell apart._

_"Pikachu?" Ash awoke in dread, remembering nothing. He felt sweat gently drip down his collarbone to his chest. He gently heaved as he looked around for his friend. "Pikachu," his voice rasping, "Where are you?"_

_"Pika-pi," was his reply. Ash crawled over and picked him up, holding his friend close to him in his arms._

_"Hey there buddy, is the storm keeping you up?" Ash and Pikachu stared up into the sky, the pearly morning dewdrops from the leaves fell on their cheeks, emulating their own tears. The clouds lost their color and their growling quieted down. Ash kept looking upward while Pikachu just smiled, closed his eyes and looked away._


	6. February 6th Part II

I hardly post author's notes, but to clear a few things up: Last chapters, four and five left off wtih Ash and Brock spending the night outside during a stormy night. As it says in chapter 5 it starts to rain and Pikachu protects them from the lighting. The story with May and Max in chapter 5 is a dream Ash is having while the storm goes on, he is unaware of anything but his dream, but because of his shrinking sanity, i didn't make it clear if the dream or anything really happened or not, that goes along with chapter one too, maybe these are all things Ash has just dreamt up with his own imagination. He is getting to be a very unreliable narrator. (hint hint)

Also, the absence of any sort of stops and punctuation in the various sections and/or Ash's sections are supposed to represent the **disarray of thoughts and flow of the mind **and with everything happening it's no surprise. The _italics_ in Dawn's section still signify the past. The most important sentence in this chapter is in Brock's section: **I still remembered, even if he was _trying _not to. He _was_ trying; I wouldn't be surprised if he actually started to _convince others_. **What does that mean? Next chapter I'll tell you.

* * *

1. F

2. E

3. B

4. R

5. U

6. A

7. R

8. Y

9. 6th

10. P

11. A

12. R

13. T

14. II

15. -

16. C

17. H

18. A

19. P

20. T

21. E

22. R

23. ^

Ash

it was right around six a.m. in a few minutes i was going to watch the sun come up i dont know if Ive ever done that before ive gotten up around six every morning sometimes and i have never seen the sunrise. this morning id awaken differently, kind of upset. i remembered i was still on that patch of long grass i fell asleep on the day before, with Brock and Pikachu next to me doing the same. Pikachu and i had fallen back asleep after the storm had calmed down. it was only an hour or two ago, but it felt like only seconds. i was starving. the last thing i had to eat was the breakfast we had before we left sunnyshore and that seemed like_ years_ ago now. the girls were still back at the campsite, just on the outside of victory road. Dawn and May. they were probably up, having whatever they could find for breakfast right now- if they had found anything- giggling together about their pokémon, about me, about whether or not their hair was as cute as it was yesterday- Dawn especially, and about the opening ceremonies; which were just a few hours away. i started thinking that it wouldve been too early for the girls to be up so soon. i doubted though, that even if we got back soon enough, we'd not find much to make breakfast out of. some stuff had survived the sea, only some though. suddenly, I felt so sorry for them, especially May, which saddened me even more. i began fumbling with my thoughts as the sky lightened i couldnt imagine May doing anything less of what she always used to tell me i remember she would tell me about how much she wanted to go out and see the world and everything like it i never thought too much about it at the time now i wish i had just put in an ounce more of attention everyone has that same sort of dream I guess i could see her now, discovering about a million different things out there and actually being someone great i really admired that about her but i didnt feel so wonderful thinking about it i would miss the old May my best friend; our younger selves we were growing up so fast i felt i was holding her back she felt it necessary to come here for me instead of training for her contests i sort of regretted leaving her by herself back at the campsite i thought about whether or not i should have asked her to come along i couldnt think of anyone else to have invited maybe Dawn both of the girls Dawn has been especially nice to me for the past few days she wouldve liked being out here she really would i started to cry a little I couldnt get any sleep last night to tell you the truth i was really paranoid i had this nervous feeling that someone somewhere was watching me the entire night the only time i felt i slept well was during the storm and i kept _waking _up through it the sun started to come up right about that moment. i wiped off my face and brushed the grass off of myself and started walking toward it. the trees were glistening in the morning light through the beads of water their arms held from the rainstorm that had awoken us up before. i still wasnt feeling so good-i felt a little sick to my stomach-but at least I had gotten that image of genuine sweet talk out of my head. i was hungry and i had that one thought on my mind as i walked. i still had my head full of questions though, it was real mess. i kept repeating, out loud i guess if she-May- missed me at all. did she even know i was gone? i remembered then that I hadnt told them about what we were doing or where we were. I left my Pokémon to look after them, but i knew that to May and Dawn it couldnt really take the place of me and Brock being there for them. i swear though, i hope she missed me-because i did miss her, i really did. Anyways thats what i was thinking about that morning. so much for my plan from last night. as soon as i find out what is going on between us, i'd get started back with my training. i couldnt understand why i was missing them so much anymore. i hoped this would pass soon. im not sure what feelings im feeling anymore. and even so, theyre just _feelings_. this mornings sunrise was my first sunrise in a long time. i know that ive done this before now.

Dawn

_I crawled out of the blanket that was wrapped around my legs and pulled open the tent door. They weren't outside. I could still feel the light mist tickling my face and a few Spearow climbed up and flew out from the trees. I followed them up into the sky for awhile. Beneath me I could feel my hands and knees beginning to ache slightly from crawling on them. I_ _finally stood up and walked outside_ and brushed down my skirt. I pulled out my little pocket mirror that I had put inside my hat, for emergencies, and looked at my reflection. I looked okay. My cheeks were smudged a little and my eyelashes were flat. But I smiled and I struck a few poses. I decided that the smudges weren't too noticeable and that made me feel better. As I was putting my mirror away I heard someone call out to me. "Gliscor, Gliscor!" I turned back and from the other side of the campsite Ash's Gliscor and Infernape and Brock's Sudowoodo waved to me. "You guys," I ran up to them, I was so happy to see someone familiar. "What's going on, where's Ash and Brock?" I asked sternly. "Sudo, Sudowoodo," Sudowoodo pointed across to the other side of the island. Ash and Brock had gone out _there_? I didn't understand really. Why would they suddenly _leave _us all like this? I wasn't sure about the reason why they'd left but I knew they'd be coming back sooner or later. Ash and Brock wouldn't have left their Pokémon here unless it was for a good reason. "So, they'll be back, _right _Sudowoodo?" I asked. He smiled, "Sudowoodo," I sigh contently. There wasn't much to do until they came back or until May woke up. I didn't know what else I could do, I couldn't change or get breakfast started in any way. I sat on the edge of the campsite and tried to build a fire the old fashioned way. Brock had showed Ash and I how to awhile back. If you did it in just the right way, you could get it to light faster than usual. I had the wood but I couldn't get the fire to light. The boys' Pokémon just sat next to me and watched curiously. After a few tries, I groaned loudly and looked over to my side, "Hey Infernape," I asked him, "Could you give me a hand?" Infernape nodded and spat out a few embers and got the fire started. I carefully turned over a few logs and the fried roared magnificently. It wasn't very cold anymore but I just wanted the fire to be ready when we would start to cook breakfast. Several minutes passed; at least a half hour. So I lay back down and closed my eyes. I started to fall asleep and I while I was, I remember the last time I fell asleep like this. It _was last night and I was up looking at my friends, before my eyes couldn't handle it anymore and they gave out. I didn't remember hearing Ash and Brock leave. It was probably long after I had fallen asleep, I never thought of myself as a heavy sleeper though, I thought I would've heard them. It didn't matter,_ so I focused on other things. I kept the promise I had made earlier that morning and kept him out of my mind. With a clear outlook, I really thought I could get a couple hours rest. If they still weren't back, I thought I'd wake up May in an hour or two and we'd go look for Ash and Brock when we were both well rested. "Infernape! Infernape!" I sat up immediately when I heard him shriek. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "What is it Infernape?" I asked him. On the other side of the campsite, Ash and Brock were dragging their feet across the grass and walking back toward us. Brock was carrying both of our backpacks on his back and his shirt was slightly torn. He looked up at me and smiled. I never noticed, but I could see that from far away, Brock looked slightly older than I remember him looking. They both looked exhausted. Ash had Pikachu in one arm and his torn backpack in the other. He had a blanket wrapped around his waist and his jeans were dirty and beginning to give way around his knees and ankles. My lips trembled for _no_ reason at all. I ran up to them and hugged them both tightly. Ash dropped his backpack, surprised. Pikachu woke up and his cheeks gently sparked. "Dawn, is everything ok?" Brock asked me. I nodded and let them go, "Yeah, you guys had me worried there for a second. I thought you guys had left us, that is until I saw that you left your Pokémon here." Ash put Pikachu down and set our backpacks next to the tent. "We couldn't exactly leave you guys alone unprotected Dawn." He grinned. "So where did you guys go exactly?" I asked them. "To go find some equipment and stuff or anything really; Paul's supplies aren't going to last us forever." Ash opened up his backpack and took out a few cans of food for us and for our Pokémon. I kept looking over at both of them. I was going to ask Ash what had happened to them but that was until he asked me, "Hey Dawn, has May woken up yet?" I gave him a look but he didn't notice. "No, _no_ she hasn't." I told him sighing tiredly. "Oh, alright," That was the last thing he said to me for a long time. Brock took out a few cooking supplies and got set up over the fire. Ash opened up a few cans of Pokémon food and sniffed them. He handed one to Pikachu. "Do you think they're still good Pikachu, they didn't get wet or anything?" he asked him. _Wet_, I wondered what he meant by _that_. Pikachu stuck his paw into the food and pulled out a small piece and ate it rapidly. He nodded, smiling at Ash letting him know that the food was still as good as new. Ash took out a few bowls and poured the rest of the Pokémon food into them. He handed _Brock the food for us and I watched Brock get everything ready. He checked the labels diligently, although I wasn't really sure what could be in there. I sat by the tent and watched them make breakfast. A few minutes later the mysterious cans of food were beginning to smell wonderful and then Brock said the food was almost ready and Ash said the same about the Pokémon food, but they all stopped when they heard a yawn coming from inside the tent. Ash went inside and came out with a smile on his face and announced to us that _May had just woken up.

Brock

I pour the food from one of the cans into the frying pan I found in my backpack. It sizzles and sparkles in the sunlight as it touches the warmth from the fire Dawn made. I smile. It seems as though she really had caught onto what I had taught her. A few weeks ago I had showed her and Ash how to start the campfire on their own. Usually I was the one who always had to start and set the campfires, now I suppose we could all take our turns. I still had no idea what exactly I was making for breakfast. It was only until then when the smell reached my nose did I realize that the matter in the can had been "already-prepped" pancake batter. I add a little more of the evaporated milk to it and some Combee honey from one of the last bottles we had intact to the mixture, for flavor. As the pancake cooks, I stand up and tie my apron around my waist and pull out my spatula. I look over and I see that Ash had already prepared our Pokémon's food. I count twenty bowls. Dawn is lying on her back next to the tent with her hat pulled down. She smiled endearingly as her Piplup walks out of the tent yawning and sits on her stomach. She takes hold of one of his wings and plays with him, moving his wings up and down gently. Piplup twitters his name happily and waves his wings in the air. Ash turns his head and looks at me and smiles. I smile back. "How do pancakes sound you guys?" I ask. "Sounds great," Dawn gives me a thumbs-up in approval and pulls back her hat. Her eyes look happier than yesterday; they glisten and twitch in the sunbeam that hits her face lightly. "Just about anything sounds good to me," Ash replies, "Better than the poffins we found last night, remember?" I nod, "Yeah, I remember Ash." "Where'd you guys find poffins out there?" Dawn asks him. "We found them in your bag Dawn," Ash says to her. "Pikachu was really hungry last night, so we helped ourselves to a few," He chuckled uneasily, "I hope you don't mind." Dawn smiled and shook her head, "No, I don't mind Ash. They're for all us, even you two." She giggled and stood up, walking over to Ash to ask him something else, but I turn back to my cooking so I don't hear. I flip one pancake over and got the ingredients ready to make another. I bite my lip nervously. Everyone's probably starving right now and so far I've only made one pancake. I need to hurry up, I say to myself. I let the pancake fry for a bit on the pan and walk back to my bag and rummage through the cans we had left. Pepper, salt and a bunch of other spices were what I found; nothing really to accompany our pancakes. I give up and I walk back to the frying pan. The lone pancake was done. I took out a paper plate and set the pancake on top then I pour the ingredients into the pan again and set up to make another batch. I pour twice as much so I could finish faster. As I was standing waiting for the pancakes to cook, I got to thinking about my friends. It wasn't too _hard_ to see what was going on. Dawn had a crush on Ash, only Ash doesn't know it. I smile. It was strange seeing how everything turned out. Dawn kept trying no matter how little Ash seemed to notice. He didn't change at all though, only around May. I knew he cared about her, I knew he cared about them both. I guess he had a point to what he had said last night; a relationship would only help lose sight of what was important. It would steer them off the path they had started on. It was happening right before our eyes and no one had admitted to liking anyone yet. Ash is being very brave though. How can you go through knowing the one you really care for, could be gone at any moment? He was starting to slip up at times, I still remembered, even if he was _trying _not to. He _was_ trying; I wouldn't be surprised if he actually started to _convince others_. The second pancake was done and I flip it onto the plate and pour another. I do that a few more times. Pretty soon I have sixteen pancakes, three for each of us and four extra. I searched around through my bag to see if we had any maple syrup by any chance. I raised my head and called out to Ash and Dawn, "Hey you guys Breakfast is almost ready, come on over!" Dawn sat up and Piplup rushed over to his bowl. "It smells good Brock," she said. Pikachu jumped out through the tent doors and sat next to Piplup. Ash came out after him with a smile on his face. "Guess who's awake," he said and then he looked at me, still smiling. "She'll be out in a few minutes." I nod and take out four more paper plates and divide up the pancakes. There were a few boulders around the campsite, so I figure we'd just take seats wherever we could. Dawn and I release our Pokémon and Ash follows suit as May walked out of the tent. Yawning, she said, "Good morning." I said good morning to her and told her she was just in time for breakfast. She smiles, releasing her Pokémon and she says how she's glad that we found breakfast, the only thing she can't figure out is _how_ we did. Ash sits her down on one of the boulders and says that we left in the middle of night to go find supplies for everyone. May looks at him, startled and then looks at me, "Is that true Brock?" she asks me. I nod. Ash tells her we just came back a few minutes ago. I hand them their plates and May asks me if we have any maple syrup and Dawn nods and asks the same. I tell them that I didn't find any but that I'd keep looking in a second. I hand them plastic knives and forks and sit down across from Ash. He ate his pancake without any syrup and with the same smile on his face. May noticed he was smiling at her so she smiled back. Dawn looks at me and we share a smile. I bent down and pick up Happiny and feed her, her bottle I found while I was looking around through my backpack. I heat it up and I feed it to her. It isn't too hot. As I feed her, I take one last look down into my backpack that's open beside me. Amidst the empty cans and wrinkled papers in the middle of the bottom, is a can labeled 'SYRUP'. Then I wondered if any of us remembered to bring a can opener. I laugh out loud, and my friends only look at me.

Ash

Brock was already up by the time the sunset was over. His hair is wet and he asks me if he can borrow the blanket I had to dry his hair. I say sure, I don't mind and I pick it up off the ground and I give it to him. I ask him if the storm bothered him much. He says not really. He and Pikachu were awakened and that he got up a few times during the storm to see if I was alright because he couldn't find me. Turns out, I was tossing and rolling away because of a nightmare. I sigh and ask really and he nods, "Yeah, you were groaning pretty loudly. It sounded as if you were in some kind of trouble." He says. I think about it for a moment and I can't remember anything about any nightmare. I know I dreamt though, but it wasn't a nightmare. I don't know what it was really. He dries his hair and hands me back the blanket. I ask him if there was anything else. He looks at me and shakes his head. I tie the blanket around my waist as Pikachu shakes his body dry next to me. The blanket covers me a little, all _except_ my head and face. I pull my hat off and shake my hair, then push it out of my face and put my hat back on my head. I smile at Pikachu and he jumps onto my shoulder. I tell Brock that we should get back to the campsite before May and Dawn wake up and he says we should. "Now we don't have to worry about getting through Victory Road with much difficulty." I ask why and he says, "Don't you remember Ash, the 5.15 train we took last night to the Pokémon Center that took us across Victory Road?" I remember. That train had been a life saver. Brock slung his backpack on his back, across his shoulders and said that there wouldn't be any point to stay out here any longer. I agree, the girls would be wondering where we were. That was what I began to concern myself with now. But while I was, Dawn had _just_ started batting her eyelashes and May still hadn't stirred. It was probably 7:30 or 8, I wasn't sure. "Well, let's go." I say. I pick up my bag and Brock and I start back down to our campsite. We left the small area of the field we camped on and we walked back across this big pasture with nothing in sight for what seemed for miles. There were hundreds of fields like this one all around the island it seemed. By the time we got back, Dawn was already up but May wasn't. She had a fire going already. She runs up and hugs us both. She had really missed us. I got my wish, sorta. I ask her if May had woken up but she said she hadn't, in a slightly disgusted manner. I wonder if anything was wrong. She didn't say anything else to me. I took out the food we had left and Brock made breakfast over the campfire. After a few minutes, I poke my head into the tent; May lies there with her eyes open, silently resting. I smile and tell her good morning. She smiles back at me and says good morning as well. I ask her if she's hungry and she nods. "Breakfast is almost ready May, get dressed." "I will, Hey Ash?" "What is it May?" "Do you think, at the Pokémon Center, that they'll have a mailbox or something?" My throat dries up and I lose my voice for a few seconds before I can even start to answer her. "I-I think they will May. They usually always do. Why do you ask?" "Oh no reason," she says, "I just wanted to send a couple of letters." "…To who?" I ask. She looks up at me; I could tell that she wasn't too comfortable with me pressing her for answers. "Just my parents and Max, why Ash?" "No reason, I'm just curious that's all. I'll let you get dressed." I smile at her hoping to lighten the mood, she smiles back and I leave. I'm _deathly_ nervous. Pikachu follows me in and out of the tent. I figure he was still hungry, so I show him to his bowl. He sits near Piplup and eats. Not much happens to us after. May comes out and we eat our breakfast. Brock makes pancakes. And we sit together around in a circle, in the same way we had slept in the tent the night before. In the same way as we used to. Brock asks us if we have a can opener. I say to him what for and he replies to open the can of maple syrup he's just found. He hands me the can and I turn over to Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, you think you can help us open this?" "Pika Pika," He replies. His tail begins to glow and hardens to the strength of steel and gently he swings it down on the can and it slices halfway down syrup pours on my hands and i quickly turn to everyone's plates as i pour it over their cakes before it runs out most of it drips to the ground May and Dawn giggle Brock smiles and hands me a few napkins i wipe the syrup off my hands but it doesnt help much some gets on my shirt and the napkins only stick to everything i touch the girls only giggle louder i smile and tell them im going to grab some water to clean myself up before i do the girls ask me one of many times if Brock and i can tell them what happened to us during the night Not much to tell i say Please they beg i twist my lips and think about it and my previous thoughts come back to me _did they miss me i hope they did my first sunset i know i've down this before now_ i hesitate to tell them so all i say is "we will, just let me go get cleaned up (Period/End)"

Pikachu

I pulled another bit of food from my bowl. It was the last piece I had; only a few crumbs that I had missed were at the bottom. The squirm away when I tried reaching for them, to clean out my bowl completely. Piplup was sitting next to me, gulping down his bits of food one after the other. I didn't give a second thought to just how hungry I was. I had cleaned out my bowl before I knew it, excluding the feisty crumbs. I had to admit; even _I_ missed Brock's cooking. The food he made was way better than the poffins I had last night. It really hit the spot. I was still hungry though after I had finished the last bite. So I picked up my bowl and walked over toward Ash. He was sitting next to May and Dawn. I stood up with my bowl between my teeth and looked up at them from the ground. It had been awhile since I'd seen them so happy. Ash and Brock were smiling and telling May and Dawn about what had happened to us during the night. I knew what a great feeling it was. It made them both feel better. It certainly helped _clear_ up a lot of things off of Ash's chest. I was glad that he was feeling better, I was worried about him. I could tell something was bothering him although I couldn't tell what it was exactly. My senses were still spinning around, so I couldn't really get a hold of much, but at least we were all together. It had to be more than just missing May as much as both did; it had to be _something_ else. I wondered. I was going to tug on Ash's pant leg, hoping he'd refill my bowl so I could have seconds; but just as I was, I saw something behind him that caught my eye. It was Glaceon. She was sitting alone and I could hear her soft sighs from across the campsite. She'd actually been like that for the past few days. I didn't know what was wrong. I hadn't talked to her today; actually I hadn't really talked to her at all during the trip here. Maybe all she needed right now- was a friend; everyone else was busy with other things at the moment. I knew I could cheer her up on my own. I put my bowl down and walked over to her. Glaceon looked up as I approached her but she just sadly sulked her head away. I was confused. I put my arm around her but she just moved over and lied down on the other side of grass, resting her chin in between her paws. She didn't seem too comfortable around me anymore. Maybe she was mad at me for not noticing her until now. She was fidgeting around a lot and I couldn't concentrate on why we had ended up like this. Then I realized, she was trying, carelessly to cover up. She squirmed her tiny body around into many different positions. Glaceon finally landed on one she liked best. Her body was covered in grass blades and her back was to me. I reached over to her once more. This time she didn't move, she just looked back at me, wondering why I wouldn't leave her alone. I almost let her go for that moment. Her eyes were the ones that shoved me back. Not that they were looking at me with disgust, but; they were blue. I had only just noticed that they weren't brown anymore; Not since she had been an Eevee had I'd noticed- _since she had been an Eevee._ Was that it? I wasn't sure; I moved closer to her and I asked her. She bent forward and licked my cheek and asked me if I remembered. My eyes blinked more than a few times and then I closed them. I remembered the same thing had happened once before. Just like now. It was cold, chilly, and she was pressing her body up against me, and it was warm, I was making her laugh and her tongue was soft against my cheek and I licked hers. I opened my eyes and I looked around and noticed that the weather was warm and it looked like it hadn't snowed in months. _"I was cold, I'm sure she was too...Y-yeah, I'm sure that was the only reason why."_ I smiled and I snuggled into her. I shivered from her body temperature but I still held on. I licked her cheek several times and told her I still remembered, I'd never forgotten. I told her that even though she had evolved, I didn't mind. I didn't see her differently. She was still the same Pokémon to me. I'd still go out of my way to be with my friends, no matter what. That got me thinking, we were both were so alike, trainer and Pokémon, Ash and I, I mean. It was inevitable really. I could see and feel everything from his shoulder. I knew what was concerning him. But in the end, all Glaceon needed was some friendly company. I gave her another squeeze with my arms and then I went back and picked up my bowl. I walked over toward Ash and he smiled and it only took him a few seconds to fill up my bowl again. I took it back to the spot next to where Piplup was still working on his meal and I picked up and counted every bit of my food as I ate. I offered Glaceon some and she took it without question. I couldn't stop smiling.

Ash

The days were beginning to have a repeating pattern to them:

1. _We'd wake up and eat breakfast_ from whatever supplies were left over from the week before

2. _Then we'd get dressed_- if we weren't already and pack our belongings into our backpacks and we'd head out on our way

3. Brock and I would _tell the girls_ about our misadventures, the misdeeds committed by others, the train, and the lucky break of finding our backpacks with a little over half of its contents that hadn't perished

4. They'd be shocked as much as we had been _and gasp a few times_ while we told our story

5. _We'd ponder:_ how amazing it was that how in such a short amount of time had order and regulation disappeared

6. _We talked_ to the girls for the _same amount of time_

7. _We'd then board_ the train or whoever was nice enough to give us a ride to our next destination; this one being the outside of the conference cathedral

8. The train _arrive_d just after 6:30 because of what had happened the night before

9. The ceremonies had _started before we got there_

10. There was a _crowd gathered_ against the grand stage. They had put everything together so quickly since last night. Just yesterday only the building materials for everything were laid out. The torch and everything must've been the last to be included

11. Mr. Goodshow's (president of the Pokémon League Competition's Committee) voice was _booming _but _I couldn't understand a word_

12. _The lights were shining into the sky and music was playing_ as a backdrop

13. I picked _Pikachu _off the ground and told him to hang on _tightly to my shoulder_

14. _We slithered our way past_ the crowd all the way down to the front of the stage. I could hear him better now. He was explaining the annual tradition when the conference torch was lit

15. I was _expecting _Moltres or Ho-oh's flame to be the one to light the ceremonial flame but it wasn't either of them. Apparently it was from a reclusive Pokémon named Heatran who lived in the secluded caves of a faraway mountain called Stark

16. _I looked around_ to the torch bearer but I didn't see anyone running to the stage

17. Everyone's eyes seemed excited enough but you couldn't really help notice _the tiring glaze_ over everyone's stare

18. A _roar_ from the audience burst through my ears

19. I turned around and saw that the torch had been lit, _I had missed it_

20. _I looked around again_; this time hoping to see if could catch Paul anywhere. We were already close by the Pokèmart, so we didn't really need his stuff anymore. I looked for a few minutes but I couldn't find him

21. "Let the Sinnoh Conference Battles Begin!" Fireworks spread across the sky and the music was turned up about as loud as you could bear it. Everyone around us _cheered and waved their hands_ about. May and Dawn laughed and applauded the loudest

22. I was happy; I wanted to have fun with them. I thought about sneaking up behind them and surprising them, make them laugh even more than they were. That was another part that repeated itself, but I didn't care. _That was the only thing that I wish could happen over and over again_

23. Dancing groups had taken form around us and _trainers practiced_ with their neighbors to perfect their battles strategies

24. I was sure Paul would be out here somewhere but I _still didn't see him_

25. We _walked_ around for awhile

26. The _smell of_ hot dogs and burgers filled the air as much as the smoke from the fireworks. It was like the Fourth of July. I didn't realize it was already dinner time

27. The Pokémon Center had small grills and table set up, plates were adorned with chips and salad and food. "Help yourselves," they said. "This food is for all the trainers who traveled so far to compete here, _Good luck_ to everyone."

28. We didn't have time to _say thanks_

29. Everyone grabbed their own plate and shoved humongous portions of food into their mouths. The volunteers who were handing out the food _stared in disbelief_. When we realized they were looking at us, we bowed and with mouths full of food said thanks. They smiled and we went on our way

30. The dancing and eating and battles went on for _an hour or two later_. Probably until everyone realized that the first rounds started bright and early tomorrow

31. Soon everyone broke _away and headed off_ to their campsites or the lucky few who had rooms. May ran into the Pokémon Center along with everyone and then ran back out. I asked her, "What's up?" and she smiled and said nothing, only that she had just _put her letters in the mail_. I felt my _throat dry again_

32. We sat on the stage as everything was dismantled_, munching on_ our leftover chips and sipping our drinks

33. Pretty soon they _shut the_ lights _off _that were illuminating the stage and they shot of the last _remaining fireworks_

34. The stars _came out of hiding_

35. They and the burning fire of Heatran's flame are the _only things glowing_ in the island night. After we ate our food, it _all starts over again_

36. The fireworks quiet down but the lights from around the castle are left on pretty much the entire night. _A difference from the previous night._

37. We walk back and set up camp at our spot as we always do; _tents and sleeping bags_

38. Dawn, after a few tries, starts the fire again this time, so _something's different at least_. Brock feeds Happiny and May brushes her hair

39. After awhile everyone goes to bed, after I reassured Dawn that Brock and I wouldn't leave during the night again. _She hugs me and_ says goodnight. I _don't mind that she does_, so I do the same. She goes into the tent and sighs whispering that she has to sleeping in her regular clothes again tonight because her pajamas _smell like sea water_

40. _All of our pajamas smell like sea water as a matter of fact_

41. I didn't think to start doing laundry today. _I probably will in the morning._ I still have my clothes line to hang everything on

42. The qualifying rounds were starting tomorrow and likely to go on for some time. I couldn't wait. This time I was ready. It had all been building for tomorrow's competitions. I clenched my fists together. I never felt so good. My head was clear now and things seemed to be quieting down. I turned back toward the tent. _I knew more than they knew_. Dawn, she really likes me, more so than I could give back and May, the way I feel about her is only obvious to everyone but myself

43. I couldn't _start_

44. Not _now_

45. I hadn't thought about it for months until the night before, when I started thinking about the past and the past led to the stuff I had and that led to things in my room and things I lost and then to her Bandanna, cause _I couldn't remember where I had it_

46. It was _in my hat_

47. and _still is_

48. That's how nights _usually end_ around here

49. I cradle the bandanna that was still _lost _in my hand

50. Tell myself _its better this way_. Keep my mind focused on the tasks at hand but it doesn't really work and it _all comes flooding back_ to me _eventually_

51. So _I just stay up_ and look outside and watch the sun set and how it turns the night sky purple and decorates it with a canvas of neon and fluorescent yellow lights jumping out from the castle

52. And I watch the clouds pass and I _shift my weight_ from one foot to the other

53. Then I try to remember how many days I've been on the island and go one step further and try to remember _how many days I've been away from home_

54. Then I'd start to pace around and May would _peek her head out_

55. and tell me to _come to bed_

That's how the _nights _usually are these _days_.


	7. February 19th

Here's is the latest chapter to anyone who it may concern, and while mentioning those who it may concern, I also have some news. This story will have ten chapters but this story won't end there, a sequel is already underway to explain the story further and that will be my final story for a good long time. Any questions as always, don't be afraid to ask. This chapter is in exactly backwards narrative, all the sections were written forward and then arranged backwards.

_

* * *

_

_"The saddest thing I ever did see  
Was a woodpecker peckin' at a plastic tree.  
He looks at me, and 'Friend,' says he,  
'Things ain't as sweet as they used to be.'"  
-Shel Silverstein_

* * *

_"She lives with a broken man.  
A cracked polystyrene man,  
Who just crumbles and burns."  
-Radiohead_

* * *

**The Ending**

**[****Syntax** - The arrangement of something in a methodical manner]

-she had a letter, with a rose attached to it and nothing made much sense after that.

"Do you remember when we were still traveling together?" she asked him.

He stared at the two items in her hands and thought about answering her. He only thought about it. He didn't act immediately as she would have wanted. He looked out into the sunset, dangling his legs along the cliff they were sitting on. His shoes gently kicking off the periphery of packed in sand and soil from one the island's many rock faces.

At first she couldn't sense anything wrong with the boy at her side. She smiled and looked out across the seascape in the same direction his eyes were pointing at. Sighing contently as she waited for him to respond. As the sun fell beneath the horizon, the minutes sinking away, it seemed as though they were sitting at the very edge of the earth.

She continued cheerfully imitating him, dangling her own legs playfully as she held on to the safety railing their arms were resting on. She brushed her leg gently against his own but it failed to garner any of his attention.

_"Ash do you mind if could talk together?" _When she asked him, it was almost as if he already knew.

He sulked his head down, gulped nervously and nodded. Forgetting to answer, but then quickly covering his concern with:"_Yeah, sure, let's go."_

Having the moment be tainted had been a worry for him. As sure as anything it was. This is why the time kept on coming when certain tongues were bitten. It was exhausting to watch and exhausting to watch happen to them. As much as they wanted to start anew together, all their attempts were just to get rid of themselves. The urgency of sound heated by anticipation but what would be the point with no one around.

_"So what did you want to talk about May?" _Their conversation continued. Treading their footsteps to the barrier where they'd lean upon in a short amount of time.

May in the meantime, sighed and smiled as she looked at him attentively, _"Ash,"_ She had said, _"What if I told you that there's going to be a contest in Sunnyshore City coming up?"_

_"Really? May that's great!" _He stopped as his body tensed with excitement; generically as a live wire hanging across a street. _"The next step for you _would_ be to enter the contests here in Sinnoh. That's awesome!" _

_"But Ash," _She swung her arms in front of her and took hold of left wrist. _"What if I also told you that the contest…its tomorrow."_ she whispered.

_"Tomorrow?"_ He was stunned. _"That means…you'll have to go, won't you?"_

_"That's not all," _she revealed. She clenched her wrist tighter and insisted they follow their same pace as before_. "There's a reason why I know about the contest here in Sinnoh. I'm not familiar with the region, so by myself I wouldn't really know how to-"_ Her voice stopped as they reached the safety railing on edge of the island.

He anticipated what she said next. He took his seat on the ground and she did the same next to him. _"Drew, asked me to go with him." _She said,_ "He's the one who sent me this letter." _

He was still thinking about the question she had asked him a few minutes after, still trying to remember. He knew what she had meant. The days they used to travel together, simple enough. The soft touch of her hands against his own, the warmth of her body, the feeling that in a way, she would always be with him. That was what he wanted to remember. Up to a few days ago they had been unforgettable to them both. He wished now, that they had never happened.

She pulled out the rose and the letter of invitation. He didn't bother to acknowledge the rose but he _re_read the letter severally times. He felt his heart drop into his stomach and his cheeks disintegrate into his chin. Love was one form of surgery anyone could experience, the way it lifted your spirits, your eyes, your smile, at times to the unknown bystander it made your seem younger.

Long awaited words crumbled into the back of his throat. He was defeated once more. But he smiled leisurely, competently plateaued by the same outcome. It would just be another day like the ones in the past. He sure hoped they would be anyways.

_"So why did you need to bring me out here,"_ his voice quivered but he remained unyielding and calm. _"I mean, you can go if you want."_

_"I know but, I really wanted your advice. I mean, I know I can go and everything but…Well your final battles are just starting and I really don't want to leave without seeing you battle." _She took back both the rose and letter from him, crumpling them further into her fists. The last remaining petals were pulled down and gently punctured by her fingers._ "I don't know what to do Ash…"_

He didn't respond. Afterward she asked him a different question; the one of remembrance. She waited patiently for his answer, unaware of the mixture of insecurity and frightful jealousy he was feeling, feeling for her. He had promised himself that he wouldn't let any of this get in the way. He couldn't help it, so he didn't try to.

"Do you remember when we were still traveling together?" her words chimed sweetly throughout his ears.

He paused and replied to her, "Not really."

* * *

**That Morning **

**[****Juxtaposition** - An act of comparing two things, especially in a way that suggests connection between them or to distinguish them **]**

She lay on her bed, her lips twisting meditatively as her fingers anxiously wrestled around with her bandana. Every time she curled her body around, the sheets crumpled beneath her. The bed had been made earlier, though she wasn't sure by whom exactly.

It had been awhile since then. Nothing really had seemed to change. To her the days were moving in a simplistic and unnerving motion throughout every morning and evening.

In the early mornings she enjoyed watching the clouds move across the sky through the skylight window in their bedroom. At night, after any storm clouds had been blown away, the moonlight would always hit her feet. She would spend the nights staring up, often forgetting about her own need to sleep, her purpose for coming and anything at all that had to do with it. While not the usual method she had for keeping focused, it was what her over indulged mind at the time was doing to her simplistic thinking.

When her fingers had grown tired of gripping her bandanna tightly, she strewed it out across her chest as she dangled her leg on the bed's edge. There was no moonlight now. The light of the late morning sun was igniting her appealing facial features. Her hands messed around with the corner of her bandanna, tampering again in the gratifying practice. Her other hand swayed off to the side, her glove was slipping off her slender fingers but she hadn't noticed. One of her shoes had fallen off of her foot; the other was close to following.

The boys weren't there. They hadn't been for some time. Brock was out with Ash, helping him seek out his next competitor. The competitors, since the beginning of the opening ceremonies, had been crumbling one after the other. How many Ash had slain by himself was a mystery. She had lost count probably, although she could still remember attending every one of those battles.

Their friend Dawn was in the bathroom, running a comb through her stunning sapphire hair; humming silently to herself as she ran the faucet water through her comb and continued brushing. She fluttered her eyelashes as she counted indistinctly behind the melody of her song the many times her comb's teeth straightened out her exquisite locks. When she was finished, she shook her head lightly to rid herself of any leftover dampened spots, picked up her hat off the counter and spent the next several minutes adjusting it on her head, at the same time not wanting to interfere with the accomplished job of grooming herself.

May, the same girl still lying on her bed underneath her bunk mate's, in the meantime had closed her eyes and aroused every image of that certain boy that she could remember. She sighed contently and pulled up the familiar images of him, the one who was competing at the moment, of Ash. Ones that were recognizable to all: whenever he pulled his hat sideways as he closed in on his victory, the reassuring smiles he gave her, the way he beamed with curiosity at the most childish things or whenever he pretended not to be interested, when it was her that was the inquisitive one, but always following her and joining in on their misadventures together. It was no surprise; _smitten _was less than zero to compare her infatuation.

Only recently, though she couldn't keep her eyes shut for very long. A strange sensation gripped her imagery of him. The boy's hair would grow from a piercing shade of black to a lighter colored shade of green. His skin tone washed away to a pale and colorless prose and another boy stood in his place. Her face made all wild conclusions come to place. It was at this time when she couldn't keep her eyes shut anymore and the daylight would remind her that it was still the afternoon.

She had kept her secrets hidden beneath her pillow for the longest that she could. As far as she knew, no one else suspected a thing. It wasn't the best time yet, she probably thought. She would put it off as long as she could, as long as she could help.

May turned over and pulled out the crimson stained flower from her pillowcase, miraculously it hadn't been crushed. She was slightly disappointed. The final piece was retrieved. She pulled out the first of many, ink stained letters that Drew, her friend from LaRousse, the one who's hair was as emerald as the springtime, had written to her. It brought a smile to her face knowing that someone was thinking of her, but it also churned her stomach brutally, as she knew that someone _else_ was thinking of her too.

In the bathroom, Dawn brushed off her clothes lightly, looked at herself one last time in the mirror, flipped the switch off and walked out of the bathroom. The room was warm and her arms tingled from the change in temperature. She sighed happily though, a trying gasp to catch her friend's attention. May hadn't noticed that she had walked back into the room, her eyes were still fixated on the rose and notes in her hands.

Dawn walked over to the bunk bed opposite from the one May was strewn across. The bed belonged to the eldest boy accompanying them, Brock. She rummaged around through the drawers next to her but found nothing to suite her interests. A catalog for ordering room service. Chocolate cake was for dessert in the evening. A small bible in the corner. Repent and prepare yourself. The alarm clock said it was early. Its digital lights were blue. Usually they were red. It was nervously quiet in the room and she felt this.

She fumbled with pages of the room servicer catalog. Cake seemed good for later, perhaps, she wasn't sure. All of Dawn's unheard attempts to strike up a conversation fell on deaf ears. May was stroking the pen scratched words that the green haired boy Drew had written months ago. She felt her fingertips sink into the grooves his pen had made. Retracing his thoughts carefully and gently, completely unaware there was anyone else in the room.

May focused her attention to the rose she had for a split moment, winced and stuck it underneath her pillow again. His thoughts were wonderful, but she couldn't bear the sight of anything more he could've meant. She folded the first letter after she had finished, placed it next to the rose and began the same process with the letter following the first. She closed her eyes as she repeated the process once more, stroking the indents on the paper gently. May could almost feel their warmth from the day he had etched them there for her.

Finally, Dawn had had enough of the unusual silence between them. She cleared her throat and gasped, "Whatcha got there May?"

May's eyes peeled open swiftly, pulling the letters up to her chest. "What?" she said in confusion, crumbling the letters even more as she pressed her hands into them harder, hoping somehow they would evaporate into the air, "Nothing." She said.

"Are those letters?" Dawn was unaware of the bad topic she had chosen for conversation but she continued; thinking of them as an innocent sort of past treasure her friend had brought along with her.

"No Dawn, they're nothing." May said sternly turning over onto her front side, stuffing everything in her hands underneath her pillows. She eyed her pillows suspiciously. Her eyes darkened, perhaps thinking if she could, if she tried, she could make them disappear.

Dawn watched as May's face stiffened in front of her. Put off, she back away slightly. May's nose curled into her brow and her eyelashes twitched under the weight of her pressing eyelids whenever she closed her eyes. "May," Dawn whispered at first but drawing on a heavier breath her voice came louder, "is everything alright?"

May opened her eyes. Nothing was different. She was still on her bed; Dawn was curiously distressed by her side. "I…don't know," she stammered, "I got this," sighing with defeat, she reached underneath her pillow and pulled out the worn papers and the rose.

Dawn moved closer to her and sat cross legged on the carpeted floor. She dusted off her skirt making sure it covered her legs comfortably. May handed her the letters, keeping the rose in her other hand. Dawn took them from her and unfolded the top one from the small pile. _Dear May, _it started. She didn't focus too much on the details. She didn't see any words that caught her by surprise. No deaths, injuries or anything of the sort. It hadn't been recently received. She didn't know that it was the way the letter ended that was the dilemma.

"This letter," she asked, "it's from Drew isn't it, the coordinator?"

May nodded, "Yeah it is."

"Well, what's the problem May? He's inviting you to the Sunnyshore contest. As far as we know, it's the first one starting after the Grand Festival." Dawn bent her head down and reread the letter again. "I don't believe it, its tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"There's more to it D-"

"May, what does he mean, right here." Dawn raised the letter up to her and pointed out the post script at the bottom. "_It's for your Beautifly. I'm sure she misses them as much as you have._ I don't get it."

"_That's_ the problem Dawn," May shyly pulled out the rose from beneath her. Dawn's eyes widen as he snatched the rose from May.

"I don't believe it!" Her face was making a better impression of the rose. "He gave you _this_?"

May smiled and nodded. "Yeah,"

"May, do you know what this means? He likes you! He really likes you!" The feelings of enjoyment were opposite those of containment May has expressed earlier. Of course, she couldn't help smile over Dawn's excited grin over this seemingly good piece of news. "When are you going to see him, what are you going to tell him?"

"Dawn, I don't want …I'm not sure I feel the same way is what I mean." May sulked her head back into her pillow, hugging it close to her and curling up as her entire body stretched out. She let out a sharp gasp of air through her nose when she had finished.

"What do you mean May? I thought you two would've gotten to know each other a little better when you went to Johto, you know? He is a pretty great coordinator."

"Yeah…but, there was…"

"Someone else," Dawn instinctively finished the sentence that had trailed off of May's lips.

"How did you know?" May asked.

"I could tell…May, I didn't know. I'm sorry. "

"Now you see why I've been kind of gloomy. I've been trying to put this thing with Drew off for a while now since he first wrote me this." May silently watched as Dawn twirled the rose stem in between her fingers. "I wrote back to him without really giving him an answer, I was just trying to hope he'd forget about it."

"I know how you feel May…but I don't understand, why would it be such a big deal to just go to the contest? You wouldn't have to fall head over heels for him."

"I know, but I think that's what he's expecting. I know the way he feels about me but I don't feel as strongly as he does. What if he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend? I wouldn't…I-I don't what I would say."

Dawn stretched out her left leg and brought her hands to a firm grip around it. "Well, what about this other guy you like," She then stood up and then gently crouched down to May's eye level, setting the letters and the rose on the floor. "Does he like you back?"

"Uh…I have no clue. But I know he cares; I can see it in his eyes. He really tries to…I really care about him."

"This is what you meant…last night?" Dawn was slowly tracing the carpet around with her finger. "…I heard you May."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, I heard you saying to yourself, 'Tomorrow I will, tomorrow I will'. It was about this wasn't it?"

May let out another sigh and turned over onto her back, nodding in reply. "This is really starting to wear me out."

"May you can't put this off any longer. Here," Dawn stretched across and gave May the rose and letter. May took them and stuffed them both back into her pillowcase. The rose petals crumbled on her mattress. "I mean, if you don't tell Drew something, he'll keep persisting, and if you don't tell your secret admirer how you feel, well he could move on."

"I know, I know Dawn, I just don't want to hurt anyone." Her head gently drifted down the side of the bed her friend was near. She kept her gaze to the floor. "In a way, I always knew this would happen, as if I've been put into this same situation before."

"Maybe it's because this at some point, this always happens to someone. It's just that strange way of making sure we do the right thing." Dawn smiled casually lifting her head from the patch of carpet her finger had been tracing around. "Or maybe everyone likes being pushed and pulled like this, are _you_ enjoying yourself May?"

"Not at all," she giggled. "I guess you're right Dawn, maybe it does happen to all of us at some time. I wish it wouldn't. I haven't done anything yet and I already know what's going to happen already."

"Well you _are_ going to do something about it, aren't you?"

"I'd have to sometime, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah, whoever you chose May, Drew or this other guy; just make sure we aren't put into something like this again. I know you'll make the right choice. "

"What about you Dawn?" May lifted her curious glance for the first time to her friend's level. "I'm sure _you_ have someone you like or likes you."

"Uh, well I wouldn't be too sure." She blushed, quickly standing up and then crouching back down. "But this isn't about _me_, it's about you, remember?"

"Right," May sighs were coming without hesitation now. She turned her head away and stared at the top bunk above her. Her lips twisted disappointedly.

"You can do it, I know you can," Dawn's hand gently swept across May's shoulder, her knees finally collapsing to the ground. "I'm going to go find the guys May," she spoke silently, kneeling on the ground hoping her friend would answer. "May," she whispered, closely to her ear, "won't you come?"

May turned her head toward her friend, passively staring back into the same colored eyes they shared. Something about her made her smile. Almost as if staring into a mirror that was once herself. "I'll be right there Dawn," she said, "You go on ahead."

Dawn only nodded, reflecting the same smile on her own lips. She stood up and spun toward the door. Her scarf and skirt gently twirling around as she walked out and left May in the peace of her own bewildered tranquility.

May heard the door close. She reached down to her sides, gripping the blankets in between her fingers. Slowly she began to pull herself to the edge of the bed. Inch by inch her head dangled over the side. May was beginning to think that Dawn had a point all along. It was best to tell him. In the slow moving inertia of her body, she made up her mind; she was going to tell him. But to her, despite this new resolution, the worst part of all was not knowing why this had taken so long.

The times were endless, but nothing came. She assumed hers feelings were requited, only assuming. The excuses were just as endless as the many times they should've said something. Nothing was easy anymore, not as they used to be. It was all better before this moment, but perhaps in another, it would be better than the last.

Unexpectedly she stopped. Her fingers loosened and she dropped the blanket slowly back on to the mattress. Her eyes met the ceiling window. She had never felt freer but nor more exhausted. If she could just turn and run. May closed her eyes, picked out the letters and rose from her pillowcase and dropped them to the floor. She could see herself blow through the ceiling, through the glass window, the tiny shards prickling her face and arms. Out through the open sky and through the cool vapor of the clouds, disappearing instantaneously from the warm aura her body made. She would keep going and going. Out into the nothing. It seemed simpler all the more, than the task she had at hand. But still it all wore her out.

* * *

**The Night Before **

**[****Harbinger** - A person or thing that predicts the future**]**

Her hands curled around the edges of the ladder. The girl with the sapphire hair looked back across her shoulder at the boys who shared the room with her briefly. Ash, the youngest of the two boys that she and her friend were being accompanied by, lay in his bed, the covers pulled to chest and his legs brought up, his Pikachu sat at the peak of his knees, before jumping down, and sliding down across his legs onto his stomach until finally his head hit his trainer's chin.

Pikachu stood up and rubbed his head. Teasingly Ash took his hat and cupped it down on Pikachu's head, covering his eyes. When he felt the stinging of her gaze from across the room he looked over, stared for a moment, smiled and stuck his tongue out at her before letting out a silent hilarity. However she merely smiled impractically at the boy, shaking her head as she hoisted herself up into her bed.

The four kids who shared the room had been packed into it like food inside their tin boxes. It had been a relief that they had obtained a room for themselves finally. As the competition had been winding down, more rooms became available to the still surviving competitors. At the first chance the kids had at obtaining a room they jumped at it. The room may have been unnaturally small but it was unlike any room that they had stayed at before. The elegance of the tiny room delighted the two girls of the group especially. The boys were just relieved at having a bed to sleep on for a change.

There were four beds. The two girls shared bunk beds while the boys and Ash's Pikachu shared theirs together. In all the rooms they had stayed in the past, this was something that was shared by all rooms, elegance or no.

Aside from the usual bunk beds that they had grown accustomed too, this room also included its own small bathroom in the corner. The television light parted the room by the middle during most evenings. But perhaps the most interesting thing and the most stunning in the girls' opinion, was the skylight casement that was proportionally placed in the middle of the crooked roof of their room.

During the day the sun shone brightly but didn't toast the room and at night the moonlight flowed gently through the room, enough to lull them to sleep but enough not to awaken them. She looked forward to this time when the room would become quiet and she could watch the moonlight grow in her eyes before finally succumbing to sleep.

Ash interrupted her concentration when he yawned suddenly, turning his face into the wall. Pikachu meanwhile took advantage and snuggled on his pillow. His head would dreamily slip off of it during the nights. Brock, the eldest boy, had since tucked himself into bed. He embraced his closest partner, and fell into the adoration his dreams brought him. His lips chewed the edges of his pillow lovingly.

The girl with the sapphire hair stretched her hand across from the top bunk and flipped the light switch off. She whispered goodnight to her bunk mate, the only person still awake and the girl below her replied with a hushed good night of her own.

She closed her eyes and she could hear them all, sleeping and breathing, and the darkness and the tress buzzing outdoors. The room looked differently during the night. The faint outlines of the trees were painted across the walls. They didn't look eerily frightening but mystifying and glorious and with the moonlight masking in the background, it wasn't a surprised why she longed for this time to herself.

She reached down into the pocket of her pajama bottoms and brought out one of her Pokeballs she brought with her. As quietly as she could, she released her Piplup from its Pokeball. "Piplup, come on out." She pulled him closer to her as it curled up next to her.

The dark began to go in smoothly across her eyes, in bright shapes, like it always did, and she could faintly hear her bunk mate whispering to her own Pokémon, Glaceon, below her: Tomorrow I will, tomorrow I will.

She was slowly grasping the words between her lips in, Tomorrow I will...Tomorrow _I _will? Was _she_ the one expecting something the following day? The girl with the sapphire hair closed her eyes gently as she pondered this mantra between sleep. Together both girls, one wearily, the other ecstatically, murmured the same words together in unison, becoming a buzzing hopeful lullaby overtaking the kids in the room. Overhead, the moon cast its vibrant light, sweeping aside the whispered language into the shadows.

* * *

**[Instigation-to cause a process to start]**

_January 27,_

Dear May,

Do you still remember me? I don't think I could've slipped your mind that easily could I? Not as easily as you had slipped up at the Grand Festival in Johto. Ok, I admit that was a bit harsh, seeing as how I didn't place in the top four again myself.

It's been awhile hasn't it? We didn't get to talk much while we were in Johto, apart from the occasional 'Hi's' we gave each other during contests. That was pretty much it.

But actually now isn't the time for us to catch up yet. I was wondering whether you would head to Sinnoh after the Grand Festival. It seems like the mostly likely place for us to head but I wasn't sure whether you would head there directly afterward or kick back and head home.

Wherever you are right now -I'm guessing you're at home, let's see if I'm right- I wanted to tell you, if you are heading toward Sinnoh, that the earliest contest taking place there would be in Sunnyshore City. 3:00 o'clock, Contest Hall, February 20th, etc. etc.

I'm heading there myself as I'm writing this. I'm hoping I'll see you there, although I'm not getting my hopes up. The contest might be too early for anyone who's just finished with the Grand Festival and all; it could be too soon for you. But still there's no time like the present to be getting our ribbons.

Whether you're heading for Sinnoh/Sunnyshore or not, I'd still like to hear from you. You know, whether I should actually start training with my Pokémon instead of going easy on you like I have been. Until then, I'll catch you later.

Drew.

P.S. It _is_ for your Beautifly. I'm sure she misses them as much as you have.

* * *

**The Ending **

**[********Denouement** - The part of the ending in which all questions are answered and everything is cleared up]

"Do you remember when we were still traveling together?" she asked him.

He paused and replied to her, "Not really."

She had a letter, with a rose attached to it and nothing made much sense after that-

* * *

Month the Second. Day Nineteenth- Chapter &


End file.
